Lessons, Revelations and Surprises
by amebane
Summary: Angela receives lessons from a surprise source, the New Watcher gets visitors and Buffy gets a new trainer. Part 2 of the New Watcher series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

Dawn slowly walked up the staircase after dinner and all she wanted was to take a hot bath to soothe her tired and aching muscles and go to bed. It was Saturday night and she knew she could rest all day Sunday. It's been a week since she arrived at the Academy and her magic, weaponry, and martial arts lessons have been grueling, especially weaponry and martial arts training. After David and Professor Graham tested her in most disciplines, they told her the discipline that came naturally to her was Aikido, which she's now learning.

Her magic lessons with Maril are going great and she's learning much more than she could ever image and loved using her wands. She also thought elvish magic was better than any magic practiced on earth – with the exception of the magic practiced by Members of the Angel Institute. Potions came easily to her due to her excellent grades in chemistry. Aral tested her all week to see what weapon she was best suited for and to his surprise, it's a short double bladed staff weapon with a short sword at each end. He watched as Dawn taped the hilts of two practice short swords together and after she was finished, she stood up and danced around the room practicing with the make-shift weapon she'd put together. Aral smiled to himself and thought she'll be an easy student to teach.

Jason Stanford watched Dawn walk up the stairs and the 18 year old senior had taking a liking to her the moment he laid eyes on her and vowed to get to know her. The 5'10¼", medium built, blue eyed, platinum haired blond was smitten.

xxx

Mrs. Evans Office

"How's Dawn's magical lessons going Maril?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Very well," she answered. "Dawn is a fast learner, enthusiastic and very pleasant."

"What weapon is she best suited for her Aral?" she asked.

"The short doubled bladed staff weapon," he answered.

"That's an unusual weapon," David said.

"After practicing with the short shorts, she seemed to know instantly that the double bladed staff weapon was her weapon. I watched her as she put it together and practiced with it and it suits her very well," Aral replied.

Mrs. Evans nodded her head. "Don, David, her martial arts discipline?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aikido," they answered in unison.

"Good," she said.

They continued discussing Dawn's progress for another half hour.

xxx

Dawn called her sister the next day and told her about her week and Buffy asked her many questions and was surprised when Dawn told her which weapon suited her best. She also told Buffy about the other student's she'd met and their magic. After they said their good-byes, Dawn headed to the dining hall for lunch.

"Hello," Jason said when she entered the dining room. "I'm Jason Stanford."

"I'm Dawn Summers," she replied smiling.

"Would you like to have lunch with me and some of my classmates?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied and they walked over to the table.

During the ensuing months Dawn progressed in his studies and talked to her sister every Sunday morning after breakfast...and she also spoke to Giles and informed him of her progress. She had dinner with Angela one Sunday and also with David and his family at their home. She met his wife, Carol, his son Christopher and twin daughters Grace and Ana. But, she spent most of her Sundays with Jason and his friends.

xxx

Watchers' Council

It's been several months since Maglor became a Watcher and he's being trained by Rupert Giles. Willow has also been a great help and made sure he knew how to use his computer, cell phone and debit card. He was surprised to see some of the books in his library were in Quenya, and spent his evenings reading those books which were the history of this world, which he found fascinating and very different from the history of Arda. He also wrote letters to his mother about this strange world and has dinner with Aral, Maril and their family every Saturday evening and learning to speak their language.

Giles informed Maglor that someone from the Angel Institute will stop by to take several photos of him and explained what they were. He also told him a Doctor Robert Edwards from the Angel Institute will also visit him, but he didn't know why. Lawrence Miles arrived at the Watcher's Council a week later and took several photos of Maglor, who was dressed in his formal elvish wear.

xxx

When Doctor Robert Edwards arrived at the Watchers' Council Headquarters, he was escorted to Rupert Giles' office. They talked for a few minutes before Giles had Willow escort him to Maglor's cottage. So this is the young women who tried to destroy our world, he thought, and he could feel her discomfort when they were walking to Maglor's cottage. He thanked her when they arrived and watched as she hurried away.

Dr. Edwards was shown into Maglor's study and a maid brought in tea for Maglor and coffee for Dr. Edwards. After she departed, Dr. Edwards told Maglor why he was there and Maglor asked many questions, which Doctor Edwards patiently answered. The discussion went on well into the evening and Maglor invited Doctor Edwards to have dinner with him and he accepted. After Dr. Edwards left Maglor's home, he had a keen insight into Maglor, however, he wanted to have more discussions with him and Maglor agreed. Over the next few months, Dr. Edwards met regularly with Maglor who eventually confided to Doctor Edwards what he and his family had done.

Talking to Dr. Edwards was a great catharsis for Maglor and felt his burdens have been lifted.

Doctor Edwards prepared a report for Manwë, Námo and Nienna.

xxx

Valinor - Four Months Later

Manwë, Varda, Nienna and Námo watched as Members from the Angel Institute arrived on Arda with Whistler. They saw one of the female's disappear and return a few minutes later. Then Whistler snapped his fingers and a house appeared, according to the Members specs, and they watched as they entered carrying their packs (luggage and computer cases).

"When will Doctor Edwards arrive?" Nienna asked.

"In two days," Manwë answered.

xxx

The way was being prepared for Doctor Edwards by members of the Angel Institute, who sent eight of their members to Arda to select a site for his meeting with Manwë, Námo and Nienna, and when they arrived, Kate put a spell around the entire area. The house was located in a secluded area and there was no one around for many miles. The house was quite large with a modern kitchen, dining room, great room, 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. There was also a study where Doctor Edwards could talk to his guests.

Doctor Edwards arrived 2 days later with his assistant and an hour later someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," Frank said and put his computer on the coffee table and walked to the door. When he opened it he saw a tall man with long blond hair and blue eyes. Another angel masquerading as a human, he thought, and raised an eyebrow at the stranger.

"I am Eönwë, Herald of Manwë," he said to the tall dark-skinned bald headed man.

"Come in, Eönwë, Herald of Manwë," Frank replied and opened the door further so the Herald could entered.

When Eönwë enter he noticed no one returned his smile, nor did they acknowledge his presence and they continued doing whatever they were doing. He looked around the great room he saw furniture he'd never seen before and could not make heads or tales of the things in the kitchen (appliances) or the other strange things around the room (computers).

"Doctor Edwards this is Eönwë, Herald of Manwë," Frank said when Dr. Edwards walked out of his study.

"Hello Eönwë, I'm Doctor Robert Edwards," he said. Doctor Edwards is 6'0½ " tall, has brown hair, blue eyes, is 38 years old with a slender to medium build. He's married and has three children, two sons and a daughter.

"Hello Doctor Edwards," Eönwë replied.

"Tell Manwë and the others I'll see them tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m.," he told him.

"I will Doctor," Eönwë said and disappeared.

If anyone in the room noticed the smell of fresh flowers when Eönwë entered, no one commented on it.

xxx

At precisely 9:00 a.m. the following morning, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," the tall statuesque brunette named Jacqueline said and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw three angels clothed in human bodies. One male had long blonde hair, another long black hair and the female also had long blonde hair. "Come in," she said and opened the door wider and everyone watched and the three walked into the room.

The Members of the Angel Institute knew there were Maia warriors surrounding the building and the entire area.

When Manwë, Námo and Nienna entered they noticed the females were wearing pants and two had short hair, along with all the males, with the exception of the one who had a bald head. Everything in the room was strange to them and they noticed that none of the mortals acknowledged their presence.

"I'm Doctor Robert Edwards," he said when he appeared in front of them.

"I am Manwë Súlimo," the blonde hair man said. "This is Námo and Nienna."

"Hello," Dr. Edward said and they responded in kind. "This is my assistant Erin and she'll show you to my office."

"This way," Erin said and they followed her, with Dr. Edwards taking up the rear.

When they entered his office, they saw a desk, chairs and a round table with four chairs. Dr. Edwards' assistant lead them to the table and they each took a seat, along with the Doctor. On the table was a computer, files and a pot of coffee and tea. Erin poured the three angels a cup of elvish tea and Dr. Edwards a cup of coffee. They thanked her and she disappeared from the room.

xxx

"I would like to tell you a little something about myself before we discuss Fëanor's illness. My mother was an angel or an Ainur as the elves call you. She and my father had three sons and I'm the youngest. She became mentally ill a few years after she had me, but no one knew it at that time. As the years went by, she began to act strangely and was taken to see a Psychiatrist, who's a mind healer. She was eventually diagnosed as a schizophrenic, which means she had a mental break from reality and became delusional. She was treated with medication and became better; however, a few years later, she stopped taking her medicine and one day she walked out of our home and never returned. In essence, she abandoned her family. We looked for her everywhere but we couldn't find her. I was 10 ten years old at that time and my brothers were 13 and 16.

We were devastated because we loved her so much and we couldn't understand why she did what she did. Her Psychiatrist explained her mental disease to us, but we were still in a great deal pain, and we'll carry those scars with us for the rest of our lives. When she was taken back to heaven, or the Timeless Halls, the Angel Institute was told were to find her body; and when they did, they found out she was living in an abandoned building in squalor and in her own filth. They contacted us and told us she was in the city morgue and we had to go and identify her body. When we saw her we wept, and we received the preliminary results from the autopsy, which was Liver Failure. The Medical Examiner told us she'd become an alcoholic, and an autopsy is the examination of a dead human body to determine the cause of death or a disease.

She was trapped in that dark place in her mind and descended into madness and no one could know her torment. I was 18 when they found her and vowed then to became a Psychiatrist so I could help others. What I've just told the three of you is never to be discussed with anyone," Doctor Edwards told them.

They agreed and Nienna now knew why she saw so much pain and hurt in Doctor Edwards' eyes, and unlike the Eldar, she realized mortals carry their pain, scars and hurts with them until they go beyond the circles of the world.

xxx

"Let's go back to the beginning, which is the death of Fëanor's mother, who died a human death. When she died, Fëanor felt his mother abandoned him and he never got over it, which is a human trait. She was also the only elf to die a natural death in Aman.

Fëanor also didn't like the fact that his father remarried and he hated Indis and their children, and if anyone saw the dynamics in that household, anyone with eyes could see Fëanor was headed for a fall. He was arrogant, selfish, belligerent, hot-headed and had a sense of entitlement, and all those traits were a recipe for disaster. When someone was as great as Fëanor, their flaws are equally as great, and you can't have one without the other because they go hand in hand. He was the shining star of the Noldor and as all stars do, he imploded.

Melkor went after Fëanor because he saw his flaws and exploited them, and he hated him more than any other elf and lusted after the silmarils. Melkor never marred Fëanor because Fëanor was already marred and he was ripe for exploitation and Melkor simply took advantage of it. What none of you knew or understood was that Fëanor was unpredictable and his temper was always going to get the better of him and you underestimated him. When Fëanor fell to the floor in the Ring of Doom after he found out his father was murdered, his mind broke and he sank into the depths of madness and blind rage, and it was that rage and madness that caused him to kill his kin and carried him to his death," Dr. Edwards told them.

"He became trapped in that dark place in his mind," Nienna said now understanding.

"Yes," Dr. Edwards replied. "Fëanor must recognized his own faults and exercise his demons. If, and when that happens, he's going to have to forgive himself, apologize to all of you and ask for your forgiveness. It's his own stubbornness and pride that's preventing him from taking the first steps towards healing and repentance – and he's very prideful – which is his greatest sin. The first step is dealing with the abandonment of his mother, and the reasons why she did what she did and he's going to have to come to terms with that."

"Why did you say Míríel died a human death?" Námo asked.

"Her body was worn out and she had no more strength left because she'd given all she had to Fëanor and she knew it. She said it, but none of you understood what she meant, but we did and her death was no mystery to us," he answered. "Before my grandfather died, he kept saying he was tired and was ready to go and a few nights later he died in his sleep," Dr. Edwards answered. "Finwë and Fëanor could never understand why she did what she did and they didn't know she was acting like a human and not an elf."

"Why did Fëanor hate Indis and her children?" Námo asked.

"Fëanor thought Indis was taking his mother's place and he resented her for it. There's always been strife between the sons of Indis and Fëanor. That's why he moved out of his father's house...and he especially hated Fingolfin who he thought was trying to take his place. When human's remarry, sometimes there's strife between the new parent and the child or children of the person they marry. You have to remember that this is not easy on any family and it takes time to adjust, and in some cases there can be no adjustment, as in Fëanor's case," he answered.

"When will I know when he's ready to be helped?" Nienna asked Dr. Edwards.

"If or when he cries out to you," he answered with a sad smile.

"How would you treat him?" Námo asked.

"I would treat him like a human because he has a human psyche and not an elvish one, which none of you understand and he's like his mother in that regard," he answered. "That entire family needs therapy and they have to come to terms with what happened to them and the reasons why they did what they did. I've written a report for each of you and we'll go over it after lunch."

xxx

While Doctor Edwards was talking to his guests, Mia Chang appeared outside to pick fruit from the trees and flowers. She could also feel the Maia's presence.

"I've never seen a female wear pants," the blonde Maia said.

"Neither have I," the dark haired Maia replied. "She looks different from any female I've ever seen."

"Yes she does," the blonde Maia said. "This is the first time I've seen a mortal."

"They're very different from the Eldar and I never knew Atar made mortals so different," the dark haired Maia replied.

"As we now know, Atar did," the blonde haired Maia said.

"I wonder why?" the dark haired Maia said.

"It's Atar's Will," Eönwë said when he appeared before them.

"Lord Eönwë," they said when he appeared.

"All mortals, or humans as they call themselves, look different on their world," Eönwë told them.

"What are they like?" the blonde hair Maia asked.

"They're nothing like the Eldar," Eönwë answered. Eönwë remembered the reception he received when he entered the cabin the day before, which brought back memories of the Great Battle, or War of Wrath, as some called it – where he fought alongside the Eldar and men. He remembered that men kept their distance from the Eldar from Aman and the Ainur, and they too did the same; and the Ainur and Eldar only dealt with Elros, whom they chose as their Captain. Something stirred deep in Eönwë's spirit and he felt great sorrow at the way the Ainur and Eldar from Aman treated men, however unintentionally. He now realizes there's a great gulf between the Ainur and the Eldar towards the second-born children of Eru Ilúvatar. When he heard a few unpleasant comments from the Vanyar, he quickly reprimanded them and reminded them that mortals were also Eru Ilúvatar's children, which shamed a few of them, but not all and that saddened him greatly. After their Atar showed them a glimpse of his children in the Timeless Halls, he loved both deeply and came to Arda because of the them. Eönwë knew by the time mortals awoke on Arda, Valinor had been shut to the outer lands and many of the Ainur didn't know what a mortal looked like, nor had any of them had any dealings with the second born children of Eru Ilúvatar, save for Lord Ulmo.

Eönwë knew he was the first Ainur mortals on Arda had ever seen and he saw first hand the valor of men during the great war. He also took great delight in teaching them when he was sent among them; and his love for the Atani grew immeasurably during that time and he knew the Atani loved him. He was sad to hear that mortals on Arda have forgotten the Ainur and the Ainur have faded from memory...and something stirred deep in his spirit regarding the second-born, but what, he didn't know and knew it was his Atar's Will.

After Mia Chang gathered her fruits and flowers, the three Maia watched as she disappeared.

"How do mortals become half-Ainur?" the dark haired Maia asked.

"I don't know," Eönwë answered.

xxx

After lunch, Dr. Edwards, Manwë, Námo and Nienna discussed the report he handed to each, and they asked many questions. After Manwë and Nienna departed, Námo had dinner with Dr. Edwards and afterwards they talked well into the night.

When Whistler arrived the following morning after breakfast and after everyone was ready to leave, he snapped his fingers and everything and everyone disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

**NOTE: Olórin is Gandalf's name in Valinor.**

Watchers' Council

Everyone was surprised when Whistler appeared at Council Headquarters with packages for Maglor; and Giles informed Maglor that these gifts were from Valinor and had James take them to his cottage. Maglor asked questions that Giles couldn't answer and told him what Mrs. Evans told him. A month later Giles informed Maglor and Buffy that when Andrew returns from Cleveland, the Watchers' Council will open a office in Rome and Andrew will be the Watcher, and Giles and Buffy agreed that Rona will be the head slayer.

Willow learned a lot about herself in her therapy sessions with Mrs. Borne; and had come to realize she wasn't a bad person, but was corrupted by the magic she used...and knew she had a lot to atone for. She told Dr. Borne she had low self-esteem and magic made her feel powerful, and Dr. Borne agreed and told her that was her first step towards recovery.

A few watchers used the Angel Institute jet at their disposal to obtain special artifacts.

xxx

Rupert Giles' Office

"How's Dawn doing?" Giles asked Buffy and took a sip of his elvish tea – the only tea he now drinks.

"Fine," she answered. "She told me she's never worked so hard in her life."

"What's this I hear about a certain Jason Stanford?" he asked smiling.

"From what I understand, he likes Dawn and she apparently likes him. He took her to their prom and afterwards they went out to dinner, and she told me she had a great time," Buffy answered.

"Do you think it's serious?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "If it is, I want to meet him."

"I'm sure you do," he replied. "I think it's wonderful Dawn is socializing with other students her own age."

"So am I," Buffy replied. "How's Maglor doing?"

"He learns very quickly and has immersed himself in his work," he answered.

"Willow?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's doing very well and her therapy sessions have been a great help to her," Giles answered.

"No more Dark Willow running around?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "They're no more chances for Willow and she knows it."

Buffy's no longer as close to Willow as she once was, partly due to being in different places, and she's still upset with her and knows they both need time to heal.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented - Mrs. Evans' Office

Mrs. Evans looked at the picture of Maglor and thought it was perfect, and put it into the long brown tube along with the letter Maglor had written to his mother, which he gave to Lawrence...and watched as the tube disappeared.

xxx

Valinor

When Manwë saw the strange package he was expecting, he summoned Eönwë who appeared before him and bowed. "I want you to deliver this package to Olórin...," he said.

Eönwë took the package and disappeared.

"Eönwë," Olórin said when he appeared in front of him.

"Lord Manwë wants you to deliver this package to Nerdanel," he said and handed him the package. "He also wants you to...," Eönwë told him.

"Of course," Olórin replied and took the package and disappeared.

xxx

Home of Mahtan

Nerdanel was having a glass of red wine before dinner when she heard a knock on the door. "Lord Olórin," she said and got up from the chair and bowed when he was escorted into the room.

"Hello Nerdanel," he replied, with a smile and handed her the package.

"What a strange package," she said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It just arrived from the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented," he told her.

"How do I open it?" she asked.

"You take it off here," he answered pointing to the top of the tube. Olórin watched as she took the top off and took out a piece of parchment and a thick letter with the word mother written in Quenya.

Nerdanel put the letter on the table and unrolled the parchment...and when she saw the picture of her son, tears came to her eyes. She'd not seen Maglor in ages and noticed he was wearing different clothing, which she knew was elvish and wondered where he got it from, as she was told there were no elves where he went. She sat down on the chair and stared at the parchment, which she thought was so life like and in color no less.

Olórin saw the picture of Maglor and he too wondered where he got the different elvish wear and saw tears running down Nerdanel's cheeks as she ran her hand delicately over the parchment. He'd never seen a picture like that and wondered how it was done. He also see the spell on the parchment and didn't recognize the magic...and then remembered where it came from. A few minutes later Olórin told her the other reason why he was there.

"Of course," she said looking up at Olórin and then went to her room and returned with the letters she'd written to her son and put them in the strange package and sealed it. They both watched as the package disappeared.

"It was nice seeing you again Nerdanel," he said and took his leave.

xxx

After dinner that evening Nerdanel told her father everything that happened earlier and showed him the parchment of Maglor.

"It looks so real and the colors are so vivid," he said looking at his grandson. He'd never seen anything like it in his long life.

"Yes it does," she replied with a sad smile.

"What does the letter say?" Mahtan asked and took a sip of his wine.

"Dear Mother...," she began.

xxx

Watcher Council Grounds - Maglor's Cottage

Maglor was in his office reading a file when a strange tube appeared on his desk. He put down the file, opened the tube and saw letters from his mother. He picked up the letters and began reading what she'd written.

xxx

Rupert Giles was in his office having a cup of tea waiting for his guest and thinking about the past few years when Angela appeared in his office...

During dinner they talked about Dawn and how she was progressing and she told Giles she'll return home in a week...and Giles told her he and Maglor had been to the hellmouth twice since they last saw each other and Maglor's one the Council's roving field watchers.

Maglor told her about the letters he received from his mother and she noticed how happy he was to hear from her.

"What have you been doing these past five months?" Giles asked her.

"I've been busy," she answered. "We received orders from the Powers to neutralize Ethan Rayne and we did."

"How?" Giles asked choking on his wine.

"With Whistler's help," she answered. We found him in an abandoned building in London practicing his black magic. When we appeared, he was surprised and tried to run, but couldn't move and he wondered why. Then he tried using magic to escape and that didn't work either and he was told his magic abilities were taken away. He asked us who we were and we told him we were sent by the Powers to deal with him once and for all. I then called D'Hoffryn and when he appeared, Ethan nearly had a heart attack and D'Hoffryn proceeded to grant my wish."

"What was it that you wished of D'Hoffryn?" Giles asked.

"To have Ethan Rayne depend on the kindness of strangers for the rest of his life and that his sins show on his hands and face," she answered.

Giles nodded his head and thought Ethan Rayne finally got his comeuppance.

xxx

When Dawn returned to Council Headquarters a week later, Giles noticed she was glowing and when Buffy arrived the next day for lunch, Dawn told them about her time spent at the Angel Academy.

"She seems different Giles," Buffy said when the two of them were alone.

"Yes she does," Giles replied. "She's growing up, learning new things, meeting new people and making new friends. She's also more self-assured and she's now making her own way in the world; and those five months at the Angel Academy have done wonders for her and that's what she needed."

"I guess you've right," Buffy replied and realized she was having a hard time letting go of Dawn.

xxx

A Few Months Later

Robert Xavier, the former Herald for the Angel Institute, trained Angela before he was promoted to Assistant Director of the Institute. He took her to Willy's Bar in Cleveland and Caritas in Los Angeles and told her who was who. When she met Lorne, the owner of Caritas, she liked him instantly. While they were in Cleveland, they stopped by slayer headquarters and she introduced him to Robin, Xander, Faith and the other slayers. A week before Halloween, Robert sent her out alone to make a deal with a particular nasty demon and afterwards, she went home and threw-up.

xxx

Valinor - Ring of Doom - Four Weeks Later

"Does Angela know about this?" Olórin asked.

"No. However, Mrs. Evans knows and so does the Head of the Angel Institute," Manwë answered.

"When will she arrive?" Eönwë asked.

"In two weeks," Manwë answered. With a thought Manwë told Eönwë to summon Mahtan and Nerdanel into the Ring of Doom.

When they entered, they bowed to the Valar and Manwë told them Eru Ilúvatar's Will.

xxx

Mahtan's Home

Mahtan and Nerdanel returned home after learning they'll be leaving Valinor and sailing to Arda; and from there, they'll be taken to Maglor's new home for an extended visit and would return to Aman in fifty-six weeks time. They were also told that Olórin and Eönwë will accompany them, however, they'll meet them on Arda.

"We were only told to pack for a few weeks journey," Mahtan said to his daughter.

"I know," she replied. "There's a reason for that and we'll find out after we reach our destination."

"We should start packing," he said.

"I agree," she replied happy that she'll see her son after all these ages.

When Lord Olórin informed Lord Elrond about Mahtan's and Nerdanel's trip, he invited them to stay with him and Lady Celebrían's a few days before they to departed and a farewell feast. They thanked him and accepted. Celebrimbor, who now lives on Tol Eressëa with the former exiled Noldor and the other elves who never went to Aman during the great journey, was also invited, and he too accepted.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel also live on Tol Eressëa and rule their own realm, along with Lord Elrond and King Thranduil.

xxx

Ring of Doom - Three Days Later

"It is finished," Aulë said and handed the silver box to Manwë.

The Valar and their Maia attendants watched as Manwë hallowed the contents in the box and afterwards watched as the box disappeared.

Aulë made the contents in the box according to his Atar's Will.

xxx

Home of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían - Four Days Later

"Nerdanel looks radiant and happy," Elrond said with a smile on his face.

"Yes she does," Galadriel replied also smiling. Galadriel knew Nerdanel is shunned and only has contact with her family.

Glorfindel saw Celeborn taking to Mahtan and Lady Celebrían was working the room and being a most gracious hostess.

"Do you know anything about the world where Nerdanel and Mahtan are going?" Elladan asked his father and grandmother when he walked up to them.

"No we don't," Elrond turned and answered his son.

"From what I understand it's very different from Arda," Olórin said when he appeared behind them. "The modern world as Eru Ilúvatar's Herald called it."

"Why would Eru Ilúvatar choose a mortal female to be his Herald?" Glorfindel asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow and took a sip of his wine.

"It's Eru Ilúvatar's Will," Olórin answered. "Her father is one of the Ainur in the Timeless Halls and that makes her half-Ainur."

Glorfindel knew he'd been chastened by the tone of Olórin's voice and bowed and apologized to the Maia.

"Does she have the power of an Ainur?" Elladan asked.

"Yes she does, as do all the half-Ainur on her world and their magic is also different," Olórin answered.

"You seem to have an affection for the young woman," Galadríel said smiling at Olórin.

He returned her smile.

"What is she like?" Elrond asked.

"I don't know, but she does speak her mind," Olórin answered.

"Why is their magic different from the Ainur's in Aman?" Glorfindel asked.

"It's the nature of the evil they fight," Olórin answered.

"What type of evil do they fight?" Elrond asked and took a sip of his wine.

"I can only tell you that in some cases, that evil can only be killed with Eru Ilúvatar's power," he answered.

They all raised an eyebrow at that.

"We never knew mortals knew magic," Elrohir said.

"They're thousands of magic wielders on her world and their magic is very different from the Ainur's and elvish magic," Olórin replied.

"How so?" Elrond asked.

"We don't know, only that it's different," Olórin answered.

"Shall we," Elrond said with a smile when he received a slight nod from his wife.

During the feast, Mahtan and Nerdanel asked the other about mortals.

Olórin knew they've never met the second born and the elves that were born on Arda, or who had spent many ages on Arda told them of their experiences with the Atani.

After dinner, there was music and dancing.

xxx

"The Dwarves are all dead and the Hobbits now live among men?" Elrond asked Olórin in his study after everyone had departed.

"Yes," he answered.

"Middle Earth is now truly the Dominion of Men," he said.

"Yes it is," Olórin replied.

xxx

Bay of Eldamar - Tol Eressëa - The Following Morning

Since no ship had sailed from Valinor in long ages, many elves were at the harbor to watch Mahtan and Nerdanel set sail for Arda and then be taken to an unknown world.

"Lord Manwë has given me permission to write a letter to my uncle," Celebrimbor said to his grandmother and handed her the letter.

"I'll make sure he gets it," she replied. After Nerdanel took the letter she gave her grandson a hug.

Celebrimbor welcomed the embrace and wished he was going with her.

"It's time for us to leave," Círdan, the shipwright, said to Nerdanel.

"Yes, of course," she replied and boarded the ship and stood next to her father and waved to Celebrimbor. They knew it would take five days to sail to Arda with the aid of Lord Manwë.

Everyone watched as the ship sailed east and out of sight.

xxx

Watchers' Council - Rupert Giles' Office

Giles had spoken to Helen Evans the day before and she informed him about the box and sent it to him. He was also informed that Maglor's mother and grandfather were coming for an extended visit, which was a surprise...and was as told to hand the box to Maglor the day before their arrival.

xxx

Maglor's Cottage - Four Days Later

When Maglor arrived home he immediately went to his study and sat on one the love seats and opened the box Giles had given him, and after reading the letter from Mrs. Evans, he examined the contents of the box.

xxx

Valinor - The Máhanaxar (Ring of Doom)

The Valar and their Maia attendants watched as mist formed on the shores of the sea and Angela walk through.

"Her entrance was different this time," Olórin observed. "It's time for us to go Eönwë."

They bowed to Lord Manwë and disappeared.

Angela was surprised when she arrived to see no one was present. Then she felt two angelic spirits nearby and smiled. "I know you're there," she said.

Olórin and Eönwë appeared on either side of her.

"Which one is Olórin?" she asked stepping in front of the two of them and saw they were both perfect in beauty.

"I am," answered the one with black hair.

"Olórin," she said smiling and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello Angela," he said returning the embrace smiling. "I would like to introduce you to Eönwë, Herald of Manwë."

"Hello Eönwë," she said smiling at the Herald.

"Hello Angela," he replied with a devastating smile.

Eönwë looked to be 6'3", had a medium build, light bright blue eyes and white hair with black streaks. She noticed his hair was layered and came to his shoulders. Olórin had black hair that also came to his shoulders, gray eyes, medium build and look to be 6'2". "I thought I was suppose to meet Maglor's mother and grandfather."

"They're coming by ship from Valinor and they'll arrive in four hours," he replied. "Eönwë and I will be escorting Mahtan and Nerdanel to Maglor's new home."

She raised an eyebrow and they both smiled at her. "Why don't we sit and wait for them."

They turned and saw a round table with four chairs and everyone took a seat. A cup appeared in her hands and they saw her drinking through the small hole on the lid.

"What are you drinking?" Olórin asked.

"Coffee with steamed milk with plenty of foam on top," she answered. "Why do I have a feeling I've been set-up."

"Why do you say that?" Olórin asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're not that slick and it's written all of your faces," she answered. "What do you want to know?"

"Direct and to the point...you certainly speak your mind," Olórin said with a smile.

"My mother's the same way and I got that trait from her," she replied.

"While we're waiting for the ship to arrive, we would like to know what your Melkor did," Olórin said.

"Of course you do," she said, grinning. "You want to know what our Melkor did to turn heaven up-side-down and inside-out and why your Father laid a doom on all of you."

"Yes," Eönwë replied with sadness in his eyes.

"I'll only tell Ulmo the story and the rest of you can listen," she said.

Just then, Ulmo appeared from his waters and Angela saw him in his true form. "Ulmo," she said and watched as he clothed himself in an incarnate form and walked over to her. She got up from her chair and met him half-way and gave him a hug and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hello Angela," he said smiling.

"Hello Ulmo," she replied returning the smile and took his hand and lead him to his seat. "What do you want to know Ulmo?"

"What happened?" he asked in a gentle voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"It began with our awaking," she answered. "When we awoke on our world your Father was standing over us and welcomed us and provided for and took care of us. However, our awaking caused a great deal of turmoil in the Timeless Halls and your brothers and sisters never liked us and called us dirty names and thought we were filthy things and some of them tried to kill us from the Timeless Halls shortly after we awoke. They forgot their Father was watching and heard their scorn and ridicule and saw their abject horror at his creation.

Shortly thereafter, your Father went after our Melkor and before that happened He set a guard around us and their Captain told us why they were there. Then your Father struck and he never saw that coming and he had words with his Father and then had words with Michael until Michael told him to mute his mouth or he'll bring the Wrath of God down upon him. That's when he said something he ought never have said, which brought the Wrath of God down on him and therein began the War in Heaven. He was the leader of the rebellion and one-third of the host who made war on your Father and His throne," she answered.

"The Timeless Halls fell?" Eönwë asked.

"Yes it did Eönwë," she answered. "That place was rotten to the core and your Father knew it, as you've just found out." She saw a sadness in Eönwë eyes she could never fathom.

"What was your Melkor's name?" Olórin asked.

"Your Father gave him a new name, the Devil, which means Adversary of God. That's what everyone calls him now, including your brothers and sisters and his name is never to be spoken by any of you again, but we can say it," she answered.

"The Ainur treated you that way?" Ulmo asked.

"Of course they did and we had to suffer their hatred and mockery." "Did you think they would love us?" she asked. "I know you're not that naive. Look at what the elves and men woke up to on Arda. We woke up to the same thing, but it came from the Timeless Halls. They started with us and then turned around and did the same thing to your Father, as He always knew they would. He told us: '_if you do it to the least of my kind, you will do it to me_', and they did. After the war, your Father created the angels Af and Hemah, and Af is God's anger and Hemah is God's wrath and they're a reminder to all of you in case any of you decide to step out of line again. The Powers were created during the rebellion and they were His army and Michael was His General. Along with their other duties, they also police heaven and another name for them is the Authorities and we call them God's enforcers."

"How long did the rebellion last?" Ulmo asked.

"I don't know, but the Devil convinced a third of you to join him and my guess is that must've taken a very long time, which was long before we awoke. The ones who fell with him were also punished," she answered. "The description of the Devil came from the prophet Ezekiel many ages later. A prophet is someone who's called by God to speak for Him and be His messenger and said to Ezekiel: 'Son of Man, raised a lamentation over the King of Tyre and say to him: Thus sayeth the Lord GOD; You were the signet of perfection, full of wisdom and perfect in beauty. You were in Eden, the garden of God. You were the anointed cherub who covers as I have set thee so...until iniquity was found in you. In the abundance of your trade you were filled with violence and you sinned; so I cast you as a profane thing from the mountain of God. Your heart was proud because of your beauty; you corrupted your wisdom for the sake of your splendor and I cast you to the ground. I exposed you before kings to feast their eyes on you. By the multitude of your iniquities, in the unrighteousness of your trade, you profaned your sanctuaries and were driven out. So I brought out fire from within you; it consumed you and I turned you to ashes on the earth in the sight of all who saw you. All who know you among the peoples are appalled at you; you have come to a dreadful end and shall be no more forever.'

"We know who he is," Námo said from the Ring of Doom.

"Is that you Námo?" she asked aloud when she heard a voice in her head.

"Yes," he answered mentally.

"I'll get a smile out of you before I leave here today," she said smiling.

"Will this do?" he asked when he appeared next to her.

"Yes," she said when she saw the bright smile on his beautiful face. "Have a seat and I'll finish the rest of the story."

Námo took the seat that appeared out of nowhere.

"As you just heard, the Devil's punishment is to spend the rest of his days with us until the end times," she told them.

"He's been with you since you awoke," Ulmo said.

"Yes he has, but no one pays him any mine and he's not allowed to use his power or harm us in any way; but he does use his power of persuasion. He also can't stay there all the time and he has to leave, but where he goes, we don't know. He's not for us to deal with Ulmo and he still answers to your Father – and your Father has a boot on his neck and will only allow him to do so much," she told them.

"He's only for Atar to deal with," Námo said.

"Yes, and he's your Father's adversary and he hates his Father with a passion," she replied.

"The Devil persuades others to do his will," Olórin said.

"That's how he works and your Father always exposes him through someone on our world," she replied.

"Of course," Olórin said.

"He's vial and disgusting and everything he does is aimed at your Father. I've seen what he's done and it sickened me and afterwards I went home and threw-up and wept," she told them.

"What did he do?" Eönwë asked.

"He had others do what we consider the most despicable thing on our world concerning your Father. We were only given an address and told what to do when we got there. When we arrived, we realized it a church...and a church is one of the places where we worship and give thanks to your Father every week. Churches and other places of worship are sacred to us and we consider them God's House; and our police authorities recognized it as such and are not allowed to enter to apprehend a criminal if he or she seeks sanctuary in any place of worship, and that's the law of the land.

When we entered and turned on the lights, we saw the place was completely defiled and dried blood literally covered the Altar of God. When we descended into the basement we saw human remains and those remains were babies who were sacrificed on the Alter of God. I was only 18 and I struggled to keep my dinner down. After we searched the place, we turned out the lights and waited, as we were told to do; and shortly thereafter, someone opened the Church doors and turned on the lights and others followed. They didn't see us, but we saw them and a woman had a baby in her hands and carried the her to the Alter and place her on it and then took out a knife and put it beside her. That's when your brothers arrived and surrounded the building; and they were surprised when a stranger walked into the Church and they tried to attack him, but they couldn't move and they and their children cursed him. Michael told us God's Will after he put them to sleep and after we did what we were told, he told us leave and we did.

We found out later it was cult that worshiped the Devil and they were doing his bidding and that night the Wrath of God came down on all of them. Needless to say, people were outraged and we don't like Devil worshipers where we come from. The baby was found alive and returned to her parents. Your Father exposed the Devil through one of the Cult Member's sister, who happened to be visiting her brother when her brother introduced her to a friend of his when he came to visit. She said she took one look at him and cringed and told the police she studied him while he was there and there was something 'off' about him," she answered.

"What do you mean by 'off'?" Ulmo asked.

"It was the way he carried himself and his speech pattern was different. You can look like us, dress like us, but you can't act like us and even we can see that," she answered. "You can fool some of the people some of the time, but you can't fool all of the people all of the time."

"How do we act?" Eönwë asked.

"Uptight instead of relaxed and you look out of place," she answered. "The cult member's sister is an artist and has a trained eye and she always studies her subject...that's how she knew. She also made a sketch of him when she returned home and gave it to the police and told them he was pretending to be something he wasn't. They asked her what she meant and she told them it was just a feeling she had."

"Did she know it was the Devil?" Olórin asked.

"No, but she suspected that man was somehow involved, but couldn't prove it, nor could the police," she answered.

xxx

"The Devil was the leader of the first rebellion and Samyaza was the leader of the second rebellion," she told them.

"There was a second rebellion?" Ulmo asked.

"Of course there was," she answered. "A few ages later many Ainur marched down from the Timeless Halls and destroyed our world along with us, and they did that by letting the demons have the run of the place. They were responsible for keeping us safe, but they rebelled instead and our world went to hell in a handbasket. During that time men took up the task of protecting us from the demons and their swords had your Father's name on them, as ours do. When we sent our cries and pleas to heaven almost 900 years later, Michael heard us and he and a few others saw blood everywhere and the earth was without her children. He told your Father and asked Him what He wanted them to do. The first thing your Father did was send for Enoch to stand before Him and when he returned to earth, he walked up to your fallen brothers and told them their Father said it didn't work that way; they were to intercede on our behalf and not us interceding on yours, and their petition was denied...and they wept," she answered.

"Enoch pronounced their dooms," Námo said.

"Yes he did and when your brothers asked him to intercede on their behalf, they switched places with us and your Father kept it. Enoch also pronounced our doom when he returned home, and 30 days later your Father sealed your doom forever when Enoch returned to heaven and was changed into the angel Metatron and was made the Chancellor of Heaven. That man was put above all of you except Michael and seven others, and we don't know the names of the other seven," she replied.

"That's the Doom of Ainur," Námo said.

"It was worse than that," she replied. "What was once your purview is now ours. The Watchers' Council, slayers, members from the Angel Institute and others are doing what you used to do and the list goes on. In other words, He took everything away from you and gave it to us and kicked you to the curb," she replied. "Now you know why Húrin pronounced Melkor's doom to him."

"That's what you meant when you said the Ainur shoot themselves in the foot," Ulmo said.

"Yes, and those rebellions cost you dearly," she replied. "After Enoch pronounced everyone's doom your Father sent an angel to heal our world and proclaim it to us afterwards, which he did. The your Father went after the angels...and the first one he went after was Azazel and he threw him under the bus. The second one He went after was Samyaza and your Father personally went after him and snatched him up, and we call that the Hand of God. He then sent Michael after the rest, and we don't know what happened to the ones who were caught in heaven."

"Atar healed your world from the marring?" Eönwë asked.

"Yes He did," she answered. "Your Atar created our world and sits over it and He wasn't going to sit over that filth...and it was defiled to the point where we could no longer live on it."

"What do you mean when you said Azazel was thrown under the bus?" Námo asked.

"His punishment was the worst and your Father put a big hurt on him and that was nasty; though I'm sure the others don't think so. But they don't realize it could've been worse and they should thank their good fortune their not him," she answered. "None of you really realize the kind of punishment your Father can met out when it comes to you, but we do," she answered.

"Why Azazel?" Olórin asked.

"He was the one who marred us," she answered. "Your Father didn't get all the rot out the first time. There were three rebellions, including the one here, and by the time it was all said and done, nearly half of you were gone...and that's a lot of you."

xxx

"What was your doom?" Ulmo asked.

"The Great Flood. Your Father destroyed every living thing on our world, including us and started over. He saved Noah, his descendants and others so their children could marry and many pairs of animals, birds, etc. he created for us. When Noah saw what your Father wrought on us, he wept and we have the Ainur to thank for it. Noah was Enoch's great grandson and their leader, and when they arrived at their destination, his sons said good-bye to their father and one went north; one went east, and the third went south with their families and the others. Japheth went north with his family, Ham and his family went south and Shem went east with his family. Your Father didn't wake us all at the same time and awoke the rest of us later, that's why we look different and our culture, customs and languages are different. All the half-Ainur on our world, past and present, save one, are or were Enoch's descendants," she answered.

"That explains many things," Olorin said. "Who's the one that's not one of his descendants?"

"Me," she answered.

"You're not one of Enoch's descendants?" Eönwë asked.

"No," she answered. "The Angel Institute has always kept track of his descendants who became half-Ainur and the others who became seers and magic wielders. My ancestors are in no way related to any of his and my father's ancestors were awaken in the far west long before anyone else arrived. It was Michael who told the Members of Angel Institute about me and your Father's Will concerning me and they thought that was odd and your Father had them scratching their heads. They should know by now He periodically upsets the apple cart and He turned it over with me and Buffy," she answered.

They smiled at her.

"Do you know why you're not one of Enoch's descendants?" Olórin asked.

"I asked Mrs. Evans the same thing a few years ago and she told me it's part of my doom and that I'm only seeing a small part of my doom – the dreams – and not the complete picture," she answered.

"What's the complete picture? Námo asked.

"She said it began with the awaking of my father's ancestors in the far west, which was the beginning of a new line. Another was the dream; the third was Michael appearing before me the next morning at the Angel Grade School; the fourth was his being my teacher and protector, which was no coincidence, and the fifth was me being made your Atar's Herald and dooms-woman on my world, which surprised everyone. Mrs. Evans also told me there might be other surprises your Father has in store for me before my doom unfolds and when it does, Michael will be by my side," she answered.

"She sounds very wise," Olórin said.

"She is and we all wonder how she knows what she knows," she replied smiling at him. "She made me realize it's his doom as well and we have a shared fate and your Father has been preparing me every step of the way."

xxx

"Why didn't Enoch's descendants travel West?" Ulmo asked.

"No one could travel West at that time because a great ocean separated everyone from what we call the Americas, where my father's ancestors awoke. Another great ocean also separated everyone in the far east from the Americas; but it was imperative that Enoch's descendants go north, south and east at that time. Ham's descendants went farther south on the continent of Africa where the hellmouth was located and they arrived before the first slayer was called. Shem's descendants went further east and settled in the Middle East and on the Arabian Peninsula. Japheth's descendants settled on the continent of Europe and some went north and others went further east until they reached China, which was very important.

When people started moving many ages later they went everywhere, including the dark magic wielders that the hellmouth produces. Enoch's descendants, who were now half-Ainur, were waiting for them when they arrived at their destination. They have the ability to summon demons to do their bidding and harm us greatly – now you know why your Atar moved them everywhere and how the Angel Institute started," she answered and showed them a partial map where Enoch's descendants went.

"Why was China important?" Námo asked looking at the map.

"The hellmouth moved from Africa to China and when it did, Angel Institute Members were already in place and a slayer was called," she answered. "The first hellmouth opened in Africa, south of where your Atar first awoke humans."

"When did men start going west?" Olórin asked.

"The far west was not important at that time and Europe was considered the west and their people were called westerners. If you look on the map you'll see it's west," she answered pointing to Europe on the map. "It was less than 500 years ago that the Europeans finally reached the far west – the Americas," and expanded the map. The Europeans were the only ones traveling the world at that time and no matter where they went, they found native people in the new lands. They exported their languages, culture and laws world-wide and everything in the world today is now done by Western standards; however, most people retained their customs. For good or ill, they had a great impact on the entire world."

"The majority of your world is water," Ulmo said smiling.

"Seventy-one percent (71%)," she replied. "I thought you'll be pleased."

"I am," he said smiling at her.

"When the Europeans began arriving in the Americans Enoch's descendants also arrived and they not only came from Europe, but also from Africa and the Far East, which we call Asia, along with the dark magic wielders. The Spaniards arrived in the Americans by taking a different route and settled on the west coast of my country. When they arrived they found the hellmouth and called it the Boca del Infierno – which means the Mouth of Hell," she told them and showed them on the map where everyone converged on the Americas and where the hellmouth shifted.

"Do you know when the hellmouth moved again?" Olórin asked.

"No," she answered. "After the last slayer was killed on the Boca del Infierno no slayer was called until many years later, which is unusual because one is immediately called after one dies, but in that case it didn't happen. A man named Richard Wilkins arrived on the Boca del Infierno after the last slayer was killed and found it infested with demons and made a deal with the demons to stay alive. He sold his soul to them when he agreed to build a town on the hellmouth so they could kill us at their pleasure, and his benefactors granted him immortality. After the town was completed Wilkins named it Sunnydale and it wasn't until others began arriving to live in Sunnydale that another slayer was called. Shortly after Sunnydale was built, the Guardians arrived with the slayer scythe and they waited for the slayer who would use it. When Buffy arrived on the hellmouth 155 years later, Richard Wilkins' doom was at hand ," she answered. "So much for immortality."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Angel or characters from The Silmarillion and Lord of the Rings. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"Demons can grant mortals immortality?" Ulmo asked.

"A few can, but it comes at a terrible price," she answered.

"Yes it does," Olórin stated remembering the Nazgûl. "What price did Richard Wilkins pay?"

"Fear," she answered. "He also knew he could never run or hide from them. He was still a man after they granted him immortality and eternal youth," she answered.

"Really," Olórin said.

"You're thinking about what happened here, however, things work differently on my world and demons can't change us." "What makes a slayer a slayer, or what make us what we are and what do we have other humans don't have?" she asked.

"Power," Olórin answered.

"Correct, and the only demon that can bestow power on a human is D'Hoffryn, the Lord of Arashmahaar. What made Anya Jenkins a vengeance demon was the power of a vengeance demon he bestowed on her, which automatically granted her eternal youth and immortality; but, she was still human and looked the same and had to eat, drink and sleep like the rest of us...and even he couldn't change that," she said. "We, along with many others do business with him and he's the only demon we do business with and we've done so since our beginning," she answered.

"Why?" Eönwë asked her.

"We need his power and when I summon him, I'm summoning his power and he can do things I can't, nor can any of you, and it's related to a doom I have to pronounce. None of this is pretty Eönwë and we have to get our hands dirty and do what needs to be done. The power we're gifted with comes with a high price and we and the slayers pay dearly for it, and it takes a terrible toll on us. We have scars none of you can see and they run deep and our burdens are great; we go where none of you would dare tread, do what you can't and we see unimaginable horrors none of you know exist. The slayers fight every night at the Mouth of Hell and will do so until the end times. When a slayer dies, she's either gets torn apart or sacrifices herself to save others; like Buffy did when she jumped off that tower to her death to close the rift that was bleeding all the dimensions into one. Our world was destroyed before she jumped, and what we saw when those hell dimensions opened was mind-boggling and the evil was different in each one and we realized then we can never defeat them because their numbers are too great. But their day of reckoning will come and it'll be your brothers and sisters who'll do the deed with your Atar leading them. In the meantime, we, the slayers and others are holding down the fort until they arrive," she answered.

"Your world was destroyed?" Ulmo asked.

"Yes, and we took the brunt of everything and by the time Buffy jumped, there was nothing left, except our property and the entire planet was in ruin and most of us were dead. The Devil was also laughing at our demise," she answered. "Only our property survived because it's hallowed to keep evil out, including the Devil."

"How did everything return to normal?" Olórin asked.

"The energy field on the hellmouth reset everything back to its proper time and place," she answered.

"Did it?" Olórin asked.

"It always does," she answered. "That's one of the mysteries of that energy field. We know what it can do, but not how it works."

xxx

"What were the consequences of the spell Willow used," Olórin asked changing the subject. He wanted to know a little more about her.

"The Bringers were sent world-wide to kill all the potential slayers, including newborn infant girls. A few Bringers were the father's of those girls and watched as their families were slaughtered. Before that happened, their tongues were cut out so they couldn't scream and afterwards, they had their eyes cut out and they became servants of the First Evil. We were sent to every home where a potential slayer was killed and we anonymously contacted the authorities and told them a murder had been committed and where the could find the bodies; and we also did the same for the potential slayers we found dead on the street. It was a bloody mess and the slaughter of the innocent," she answered. "We knew that was a sign that a great evil was among us, but not who or what. The second sign was a swarm of locust in another part of the world, and a third sign was the sealing of the hellmouth."

"What was she thinking?" Olórin asked clearly upset.

"She wasn't," she answered.

"That was her stain," Námo said.

"Yes, and that's what the demon meant when he told her. He also reminded her of the secrets she was keeping from her friends and appeared to her when they were together and again told her she was stained and said to her: _I know what you did_. She didn't know the demon was part of the doom on that spell – that's why he kept stalking her and reminding her of what she did," she replied. "Willow was like a whirlwind who left death and destruction in her wake, however unintended, and everyone had to clean up after her."

"Including Atar," Eönwë said.

"Much to her regret Eönwë and your Atar has made her magic dormant," she replied.

"Has He?" Námo asked.

"I'm afraid so," she answered. "To everyone's relief I might add."

"Good," Olórin said nodding his head.

"She also found out she couldn't take a doom off someone," she told them.

"How could she not know?" Ulmo asked.

"She didn't know anything about dooms and thought magic could do anything, but living on the hellmouth should've told her otherwise," she answered.

"What do you mean?" Olórin asked.

"It's not about magic on the hellmouth, but power, which Willow doesn't have. Before the Acathla incident a doom kicked-in which got the First Evil's attention and it came to our world. I don't know what the doom is or who it's set upon, but it's very unique. The First Evil was going to use Acathla to destroy us by swallowing our world whole with us on it, but the Powers sent Whistler to tell Buffy how to neutralize Acathla. That was a direct intervention on their part, which is unusual, but the circumstances warranted it and Whistler supervised Buffy the entire time," she answered.

"Why is the doom unique?" Námo asked.

"It's specifically tailored to one person and it's a lifetime doom. We were told that something had to happened to him or her to trigger the doom and it did; but what, we don't know and that's all we know. That doom nearly caused our destruction...and I can't image what he or she did to have that type of doom set upon them and that's a big one. That's the doom Willow tried to remove and shortly thereafter your Atar pronounced her doom to her," she answered.

"Did Willow know Atar pronounced her doom?" Ulmo asked.

"Not until I told her and she was truly stunned to hear it Ulmo, which surprised me, but I didn't show it," she answered. "Then I proceeded to tell her who laid the doom on her and the reasons why."

"Why did that surprise you?" Námo asked.

"We're taught about dooms growing up, but we state them in different words such as: _You will reap what you sow, and what you sow, so shall you reap, _along with a few others and it all came back at her. Apparently she forgot what she was taught when the dark magicks took her over. She also forgot your Atar's retribution is swift on the hellmouth...which she's seen many times," she answered.

"When did the dark magicks take her over?" Olórin asked.

"The first time she used it," she answered. "Dark magic on our world is a living thing. When one uses it, they call the evil magicks from that magic to them and they attacked themselves to the person who called them and get into their hair, on their skin and in their blood. They're invisible and you can never wash them away and whenever Willow used dark magic, she called more evil magicks to her. Those magicks came to the fore when the second part of the doom kicked-in and they told her friends Willow wasn't there anymore...and they had complete control of her mind and body, which is what Mr. Giles warned her about, but to no avail. Her hair and eyes turned black, along with her veins – that's how you knew they were in her blood. It was only the pure white magic Mr. Giles hit her with and the love of her best friend that brought her back. The magic practiced on the hellmouth is sick, twisted and depraved and they all watched Willow's slow descent into darkness."

"It was white magic and love that got through to her," Olórin stated nodding his head in understanding.

"Yes it was," she answered. "The white magic cut through the darkness inside her and it was Xander's love for her that reached her and when he did, she wept on his shoulder. They've known each other since they were five years old and are best friends and the white magic was pure and in balance with nature – the same magic Yavanna would teach. Mr. Giles took her back to England with him and introduced her to a coven of white witches who taught her how to control her magic. Now she doesn't have to worry about it...and Olórin, another consequence of her actions was having your Atar seal the hellmouth to save everyone and that Seal sealed the entrance to the hellmouth which no one could enter, nor could the Turok-Han exit."

"What did the Seal look like?" Ulmo asked.

"It was a round Seal and a little larger than this table and it looked ordinary, but as we all know, nothing that comes from heave is ordinary," she answered smiling at them and they returned the smile. "The Seal had markings on it we didn't understand and the five points on the star on the Seal were inverted and we thought that was strange. It also had a rams head on it with it's tongue hanging out and the marking on the rams head forehead was also strange to us and we didn't understand that either. The rams heads is part of our history, but we've only seen the star surrounding the ram with the five points outward, and the same star on it's forehead and we call it Danthalar.

The rams head is the first sign of the Zodiac and it's called Aries the Ram and the rams head is often mistaken as evil, but it represents duality: such as male and female, night and day and heaven and hell – the opposites of each other. Aries is also the God of War in Greek Mythology. The Zodiac is a belt of stars near earth, including positions of the sun, moon and planets which are divided into 12 constellations or signs and each one represents one month, which is a year on our calendar and that's how we count the years; however, we start our new year with the 10th sign of the Zodiac instead of the first. Those belts are stars are in what we call the Sol System of the Milky Way galaxy and the word Sol means sun," she answered.

"Why do you start your new year with the 10th sign of the Zodiac?" Ulmo asked.

"It's the sign that ends the old year and begins the new year on our calendar. The last day of the old year is December 31st and the first day of the new year is January 1st," she answered.

"Do you know why the points of the star were inverted?" Eönwë asked.

"No we don't. However, the word invert can either be a verb or noun, depending on how it's used in a sentence. If it's used as a verb it means: opposite position, order, or arrangement. When it's used as a noun: it's an arch spanning an opening in an upside down position that supports a structure underground, and anything that supports a structure underground has to be inverted and the hellmouth was underground," she answered.

"What did the hellmouth look like?" Ulmo asked.

"The hellmouth was in a cave and it looked like any other cave, but that's where our dimensional walls are weak and it serves as a doorway between earth and hell. The energy emitting from the hellmouth is unholy and corrupting – that's why the hellmouth produces a lot of dark magic wielders and demons are attracted to it. The town of Sunnydale was very beautiful on the surface, but as we all know looks can be deceiving," she answered.

"Did you ever find out what the markings meant?" Olórin asked.

"No," she answered. "We realized since it came from heaven, it was a heaven thing."

Olórin laughed and the others smiled at her.

"What happened to the Seal?" Ulmo asked.

"It was destroyed along with the hellmouth," she answered. "After Sunnydale sank your Atar sent an angel to heal that area and we were told where to retrieve the amulet," she answered. "Sunnydale is now being rebuilt."

xxx

"I can understand Olórin escorting Mr. Mahtan and Miss Nerdanel to our world, which makes sense, but not you Eönwë," she turned and told him.

"Why do you say that?" Olórin asked.

"Your Atar is sending serious muscle to my world and He doesn't do anything without a reason – and it has something to do with Arda – maybe not directly, but indirectly it does, that's why he's being sent," she answered smiling at Olórin.

"You're very wise for someone your age," Olórin said.

"Common sense told me that. When you look up and see two Arda boys on your turf you know it's Arda related," she replied.

Everyone smiled at her.

xxx

"The ship will arrive shortly," Ulmo said and got up from his seat.

Angela stood up and gave him a hug and he hugged her in return and they said their good-byes, and she watched as he walked back into the water. "Tell that lovely wife of yours I saw hello," she said to Námo.

"I will," he replied and disappeared.

The table and chairs disappeared.

xxx

Mist formed on the shores of the sea and a company of 100 men and women on horseback rode through with a beautiful jeweled horse-drawn carriage bringing up the rear. Eönwë and Olórin noticed the bows and quivers on their backs and each was wearing a magnificent royal blue gold trimmed cloak with hoods over their heads. The Leader of the company had on a bright red gold trimmed cloak with his hood also over his head. He rode up to them with a man on each side and a third was carrying his banner behind him. When he dismounted one of the men immediately took the reins of his horse when he casually lifted his hand and then walked up to Angela, Eönwë and Olórin.

"Hello Aral," Angela said.

"Hello Angela," he replied.

"I would like to introduce you to Eönwë, Herald of Manwë and Olórin. They'll accompany Mr. Mahtan and Miss Nerdanel to Earth," she told him. "Eönwë and Olórin, this is Prince Aral."

"Hello," Aral said with a deep nod of his head and then removed the hood of his cloak and the rest of the company did the same.

Eönwë and Olórin said hello and noticed the large round sapphires and diamonds woven throughout Aral's hair starting at his forehead, and the sword and daggers under his cloak. They also noticed his breathtaking breast shield that matched the same design as his banner.

"I thought you didn't have elves on your world," Eönwë turned and said to Angela.

"We don't and never have. How we met them is a long story," she replied.

"The ship is approaching," Olórin said.

xxx

Círdan, Mahtan, Nerdanel and the other elves were on the deck when the ship approached the shore.

"Those are elves," Mahtan said with his keen eyesight.

"Yes they are and I've never seen them before," Círdan replied.

"Where did they come from?" Nerdanel asked.

"I don't know," Círdan answered wondering that himself.

"Is that Eru Ilúvatar's Herald standing with Lord Eönwë and Lord Olórin?" Mahtan asked.

"I think so," Nerdanel answered.

None of the elves from Aman showed their surprise at the color of Eru Ilúvatar's Herald, a color they've never seen before. When the ship anchored, Eönwë, Olórin, Angela and Aral approached and watched as Nerdanel and Mahtan disembarked and their luggage was carried off the ship. Mahtan and Nerdanel bowed to Eönwë and Olórin.

"Mahtan, Nerdanel this is Angela Simone, Eru Ilúvatar's Herald on her world and this is Prince Aral," Eönwë said in Quenya.

"Hello Miss Nerdanel and Mr. Mahtan," she said when she approached with her hand out.

Eönwë translated.

They shook her hand remembering this was the custom on her world and they turned and bowed to Prince Aral.

"The elves from Aral's world don't speak Quenya or Sindarin and they're here to escort you to our world," she told them.

Eönwë again translated.

"Thank you," Mahtan and Nerdanel replied.

Aral turned and barked an order and the carriage come forward. Several elves got off their horses and put the luggage on the back of the carriage.

Olórin introduced Angela and Aral to Círdan.

"Hello," she said smiling and waving at him, which Olórin translated.

He smiled and bowed and then turned and bowed to Prince Aral, as did the other elves from Aman. They watched as Prince Aral helped Nerdanel into the carriage and Mahtan followed and sat next to his daughter.

"We're ready Aral," Angela said sitting between Eönwë, who helped her into the carriage, and Olórin.

Then a mist again appeared and Aral lead the procession through.

xxx

Tol Eressëa - The Great Tower

Galadriel, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir climbed the great tower where the palantír was housed, which looked east. They knew Lord Olórin would accompany Mahtan and Nerdanel to another world and were surprised to see Lord Eönwë.

"She's very young," Elrond said looking at the young woman.

"Yes she is," Galadriel replied, studying the young moral woman intently. "There's more to her than what we're seeing."

"I agree," Elrond said also studying the young Herald.

"Why is Lord Eönwë going with them?" Elrohir asked.

"It has something to do with her?" Galadriel answered perspective as ever. She watched as Lord Eönwë and the young woman talked among themselves.

They were surprised to see mist form on the shores of the sea and a company of riders appear out of nowhere. They were even more surprised to see that they were elves; which none of them have ever seen before. They knew the one in the red cloak was either a king or a prince.

"I never knew other elves existed," Elladan said stunned.

"Neither did I," Elrond replied looking at his kindred.

"They're very different from us," Elrohir astutely observed.

"How so?" Galadriel asked her grandson.

"Their cloths, boots and weapons are different," he answered.

"In that respect they are, but they're elves nonetheless," Galadriel replied.

"I wonder what their world is like?" Elladan asked.

"We'll find out when Lord Olórin returns," Elrond answered.

They watched until everyone departed.

xxx

Valinor - The Máhanaxar (Ring of Doom)

"Now we know what their Melkor did," Tulkas said.

"The War in the Timeless Halls had great consequences," Ulmo told them. "Not only do the Powers police the Timeless Halls, they also police us and Atar is never going to have a repeat of that again."

"Af and Hemah were also a consequence of the war," Oromë said.

"Atar's anger and wrath," Irmo replied.

"As a reminder to all of us," Nienna said. "Now we know why the Ainur hated them."

"So many Ainur fell," Nessa said.

"Yes they did and the Timeless Halls has changed forever," Ulmo replied.

"We now know who's responsible for the Doom of the Ainur," Yavanna said.

"The second rebellion also had great consequences for the Ainur," Aulë replied.

"I agree," Ulmo replied. "It was those rebellious Ainur who laid that doom on all of us and also on the mortals on Angela's world."

"They also destroyed what Atar created and his children," Vána said.

"Yes they did," Ulmo replied.

Manwë Súlimo listened with a heavy heart as the others discussed the War in the Timeless Halls, the Doom of the Ainur, and its consequences. He knew as well as the others that mortals have been put above them, even in the Timeless Halls. It hurt him deeply to know that mortals on Angela's never loved the Ainur, except Michael and Metatron, and nearly half the Ainur never loved them. He was also deeply grieved after hearing how his fellow Ainur viciously and violently turned on their Atar and one another. To think that one of their own tried to overthrow their Atar was simply unconscionable to him and the sheer numbers he brought to his side was astounding. He now knew why his Atar sent a man to Aman to plead on behalf of elves and men on Arda and his brother's doom to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

Avali

"Welcome to Avali," Aral turned and said with a smile when they passed through the mist into Avali.

They noticed the snow covered mountains in the distance; the many trees; birds; butterflies; the beautiful waterfalls; the gorgeous flowers; the crystal clear blue ocean; the white sand beach; the homes made of wood not far from the ocean, which were surrounded by trees and children playing on the beach.

"This is beautiful," Olórin said looking around.

"I agree," Eönwë replied smiling.

"Different than Valinor?" Angela asked Olórin.

"Very different," he answered.

"They're no great buildings here," Eönwë said.

"Only one," Angela replied.

"Are mortals allowed in Avali?" Mahtan asked looking around.

"No," she answered. "Avali is an immortal and hallowed world like Aman. We're the only ones allowed in Avali."

They took in everything around them and noticed the stone paved roads and sidewalks with hallowed jewels dispersed throughout; the scent in the air, which they thought was wonderful, and they felt the bliss on this world which was very similar to Valinor, yet different. They also noticed everyone bowed or curtseyed to Aral when he passed and their elvish clothing was very different. When they arrived in a large stone courtyard they saw a large archway guarded by two elves and looked up and saw many archers surrounding the wall.

"We've reached the gateway," Aral said when he rode up to them. "When we exit the archway, we'll arrive on the grounds of the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented."

"When we departed Arda and passed through the mist we entered another dimension. When we pass through the archway we'll entered my dimension," Angela told them.

They watched as Aral said a few words in a language they didn't understand and the archway opened. When they passed through, they arrived on the grounds of the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talent.

"Welcome to my world, which we call Earth," Angela told them with a smile.

"The trees and flowers are different here," Mahtan said looking around.

"Is that the Academy?" Olórin asked looking at the large building in the distance.

"Yes it is," she answered.

Eönwë noticed the buildings are very different on this world.

Olórin saw a large barn in the distance and heard horses.

"What's that?" Nerdanel asked pointing to a large strange object.

"It's called a car and it's one of our many modes of transportation," Angela answered.

They watched as the car sped off in the distance.

"Interesting," Olórin said.

When the carriage turned into the driveway of the Academy the elves dismounted and the stable hands took the horse's reins and lead them to the barn. Aral helped Nerdanel and Angela out of the carriage and a few elves took the luggage off the carriage and everyone walked to the door of the Academy.

Mrs. Evans was waiting for them when Angela opened the door. "Hello I'm Mrs. Helen Evans, Headmistress of the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented," she said extending her hand to Eönwë.

"I am Eönwë, Herald of Manwë," he replied with a bright smile shaking her hand. "This is Olórin, Mahtan and Nerdanel."

"Hello," Mrs. Evans said and shook everyone's hand and told some of the elves to carry the luggage to her office, and the other elves walked in the other direction. Everyone else followed Mrs. Evans.

"This is very different," Mahtan said looking around.

Nerdanel noticed the marble floors and crystal chandeliers and how bright it was in the building, and thought the place was beautiful.

When Mrs. Evans opened the door to her office the elves entered and put the luggage down and departed. Angela was surprised to see Mr. Giles and Whistler waiting in her office when they entered and took her usual seat after saying hello. Mahtan and Nerdanel sat on one of the love seats and Eönwë and Olórin stood while Mrs. Evans made the introductions and explained to them who Whistler was and he'll be taken them to Maglor's home.

"We're ready to go," Giles said.

"Whistler," Mrs. Evans said.

Whistler snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared. Eönwë and Olórin followed.

xxx

Watchers' Council Grounds - Maglor's Cottage

"Come in," Maglor said when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Excuse me sir," Kate said when she entered. "Mr. Giles is in the sitting room and would like to see you."

"Of course," Maglor said and got up from his desk. When he walked into the sitting room he was surprised to see his mother, grandfather and Lord's Eönwë and Olórin standing there, along with Giles. "Mother," he said when he walked up to her and gave her a hug and Nerdanel hugged her son in return and they both had tears in their eyes.

"Makalaurë ," she said looking at her son with tears running down her cheeks. She and her father knew he now goes by the name of Maglor, which is Sandarin for Makalaurë .

"Hello Maglor," Mahtan said looking at his grandson.

"Grandfather," he said walking over to him and they too embraced while the rest waited patiently. Maglor then bowed to the two Maia and Eönwë told him why they were there.

"I have extra staff waiting outside and they'll be at your beck and call until your mother and grandfather leave," Giles told him.

"Thank you," Maglor replied.

Giles nodded to Kate and she opened the door and in walked the staff with their luggage with Whistler bringing up the rear.

"This is Fiona Chambers and she'll supervise the staff," Giles told them.

"Hello ma'am, sir," Fiona said with a smile. "After your luggage is unpacked, your baths will be drawn and dinner will be served in a few hours."

"Thank you," Nerdanel said.

"This way," Fiona said and Mahtan and Nerdanel followed Ms. Chambers and the staff to their rooms.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

Eönwë and Olórin were escorted to the dining hall after they returned to the Academy. When they entered they saw the elves talking, laughing and drinking tea and none had a weapon. They looked around and noticed only round tables and there was no high table and took their seats. After hearing a bell the Staff and students entered the dining hall and took their seats, and watched as a few students chatted with the elves in their own language.

"I'll take the two of you on a tour of the Academy and grounds after lunch," Mrs. Evans said when she sat down at their table.

"Thank you," they replied.

"Can you tell us about the elves?" Olórin asked during lunch.

"They're the students weapons instructors. They're similar to the elves in Valinor, but different at the same time. All the elves on Avali have black hair; brown eyes; are shorter, as you've noticed, and have a similar build to humans. They're also less formal than the elves in Aman and their history is very different. Their weapons, boots and clothing are different and they Elven. They have the looks, voices, speed, hearing, eyesight and fighting skills as the elves in Aman and the gestation period for the females is ten months instead of twelve and they sleep with their eyes closed," she answered.

"There are differences between them," Olórin said after finishing his tea.

"Yes they are," she replied with a smile, and after lunch she gave them the tour.

xxx

After dinner Angela showered and changed. She had a meeting with Mrs. Evans before she was to report to the Angel Institute for an assignment.

"Come in," Mrs. Evans said when she heard a knock on her office door.

"I thought the two of you were staying at the Watchers' Council Headquarters," Angela said when she entered.

"We're staying here," Eönwë replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's hallowed ground," Olórin answered.

She nodded her head in understanding.

Eönwë and Olórin noticed Angela was dressed in black from head to toe with her short swords strapped across her back and her daggers around her waist.

Mrs. Evans told her why Eönwë was there.

Angela turned and looked at him. "I already know how to use my weapons."

"You haven't practiced with the long sword in over 7 years," he told her.

"When do I start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m," he answered.

"Tell Robert I said hello," Mrs. Evans said.

"I will," she replied and disappeared.

xxx

Watcher Council Grounds - Maglor's Cottage

Nerdanel and Mahtan finally realized why they were told to pack lightly. When they arrived in their rooms they found elvish clothing hanging in their closets which they thought were beautiful; and after everything was explained to them, they had their baths, changed and had dinner with Maglor.

Maglor was truly surprised to see his mother and grandfather and when they told him how long they'll be staying, he was ecstatic. During dinner they had a lively conversation and Maglor told them that the clothes, tea, fruit, bread, cheese, wine and food are from the elves of Avali. After dinner they relaxed in the sitting room.

"I received these jewels from Giles who told me they came from the Angel Academy. When I read the letter from Mrs. Evans she told me they were for the person I was to marry," Maglor told them.

"These were made in Valinor," Mahtan said after he and his daughter inspected each piece.

"I have a letter for you from Celebrimbor which I'll give it to you before we retire for the evening," Nerdanel said.

"Thank you mother," he replied with a smile.

"How do you like it here Maglor?" Mahtan asked taking a sip of his delicious but different elvish wine.

"It's different . . .," he explained.

xxx

After Angela turned off her alarm clock and looked at the time, she realized she'd only had a few hours of sleep...it had been a long night and she got home late. During the battle the night before, she felt a presence around her, but soon realized it was not malevolent and felt a sense of peace. She got out of bed, showered, dressed and had breakfast. It's going to be a long day, she thought.

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

Angela arrived in the dojo room at 7:50 a.m. "Good morning," she said when she felt an angelic presence a few minutes later.

"Good morning," Eönwë replied when he appeared in front of her. "All of you can change into only one thing." "What can you change into?" he asked when he sat next to her.

"I was the only one who couldn't change into anything," she answered. "Why?"

"Stand up in front of me," he said and stood up. "I'm going to put my left hand on your shoulder and my right on your stomach."

She nodded her head and when she stood, he touched her stomach and felt the fire from his hand reach her soul and something came alive inside her and she could feel it flowing through her veins. "Wow, what was that?" she asked with a surprised look on her face.

He smiled and walked over to the bench and picked up the two practice swords. "It's time to practice," he said in the angelic language.

She was surprised when she responded in kind. "I can speak and understand it," she said.

"All of you can," he replied.

During their practice session he spoke to her mentally in the same language and she responded in kind, and after the practice she invited Eönwë and Olórin to dinner and they accepted.

xxx

The Café - Georgetown

"I see you didn't had any trouble finding the place," she said when she saw them and saw they were clothed in winter clothing.

"No we didn't," Olórin replied with a smile.

"The Café is at the other end of the block," she told them and they followed her down the street.

They noticed the tree-lined sidewalks surrounded by flowers, townhouses, cars and street lights. When they entered the restaurant, Angela chuckled to herself when she saw the women turn their heads at the two beautiful Maia. They were shown to their table on the upper-level which was reserved only for members of the Angel Institute and their families. She spotted a few of her colleagues, said hello and introduced them to Eönwë and Olórin. After they were seated they ordered white elvish wine.

"What are your restrictions?" she asked.

"None," Olórin answered.

"Ahhh . . .," she said. "You get to run around the Academy grounds in any form you wish."

"Exactly," Olórin replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We met Willow before we departed Maglor's home," Eönwë told her.

"She returned a book to Maglor and Mr. Giles introduced us," Olórin added.

"What was her response?" she asked.

"She said hello and quickly departed," Eönwë answered.

The waiter returned with their wine and handed them a menu.

"She still feels ashamed," Olórin said.

"She always will," Eönwë replied taking a sip of his wine.

"The dark mark surrounds her," Olórin said.

"She did it to herself," she replied.

"Do you know Buffy?" Olórin asked after putting his glass on the table.

"I've met her a few times and she seems like a very nice person," she answered.

"How did Buffy live longer than any other slayers?" Eönwë asked.

"She had a great support system and they helped her. She also lead a normal life, whereas the other slayers had only their Watcher; however, Buffy not only had Mr. Giles, but Xander, Willow and for awhile, Angel and Cordelia Chase. Her mother also knew she was the slayer and a few years later Dawn, her younger sister, helped with research and Tara and Anya also jointed the group. Buffy knows when to retreat and regroup and change her battle tactics," she answered.

"Why do they do research?" Olórin asked.

"We also do research. Before you fight a demon you have to know what type of power they possess and their weak spot, and they all have one. Unlike you, they have bodies the same as we do. Those swords around your waists will not kill some demons," she answered with a smile.

They returned the smile. "Why do you say that?" Olórin asked.

"Some demons can only be killed indirectly – by that I mean destroying a certain object that's associated with them," she answered.

"Like Sauron," Olórin said.

"Exactly," she replied.

"You have to know their weak spot before you go into battle?" Eönwë asked.

"Yes," she answered. "When Buffy fought Glory the first time she barely got out alive and Glory only toyed with her and laughed the whole time. After they did research everyone found out Glory was a hell goddess and there was a great power disparity between Glory and Buffy. Buffy knew she had to fight her again and she needed an equalizer – which was the Troll's God Hammer. The two of you just learned that you don't always need a weapon to kill a demon."

"They all die in different ways," Olórin said finally understanding.

"Yes," she replied.

"How did you become a half-Ainur?" Eönwë asked.

"Your Atar sent a Powers' spirit into the baby boy my grandmother was delivering. That's how it's done and we don't think of ourselves as half-Ainur. We're only human with angelic power," she answered.

"Did he know who he was?" Eönwë asked.

"He was human Eönwë and he was born and grew up human and none of them had any knowledge of who they once were. That's how you pass your power down to us and we in-turn pass it on to our children. They also don't die in the same manner as we do and seem to know to go to the angel who was sent to take their spirits back to heaven. When they looked upon him in all his glory their eyes burn out and their spirits are released and they return home. We die the same as other mortals," she answered.

"None of you think of yourselves as half-Ainur?" Olórin asked.

"No. We're just human beings with special gifts and powers, the same as the slayers. We all die when it's our time and there's no longevity for us." "When you look at me what do you see?"

"A human," Olórin answered.

"That's what I am. The only reason you think of me as a half-Ainur is because my father's an Ainur. I know he's one of the Powers and he has a different name in the Timeless Halls, but I'll always think of him as the man who was my father," she replied.

"The human instead of the Ainur," Olórin said.

"Yes," she replied.

"You were dressed for battle last night," Eönwë said.

"It was a long and terrible night and I got home very late," she replied. "Tomorrow night is also going to be another long night."

Eönwë raised an elegant eyebrow at that statement.

When the waiter returned they ordered their meal and had an animated conversation during dinner. After Angela paid the bill they departed through a special exit and Eönwë and Olórin returned to the Academy.

xxx

Oxford University

Mrs. Evans called Dawn to inform her that she was to return to the Academy for her magic and training lessons during her winter break and her sister and Mr. Giles have been informed.

The Stanford's invited Dawn and Buffy to join them for Christmas dinner and they accepted. Jason asked Dawn if she would be his date for the New Year's Eve Ball and she said yes.

xxx

The Slayer Compound

Giles informed Buffy that he, Whistler and Olórin will stop by after lunch and he'll explain everything to her when they arrive.

Olórin looked around the property and saw green everywhere and the building was set on a precipice overlooking a river and he thought the stone building was impressive, along with its surroundings.

When Jenny opened the door she saw Giles, Whistler and the most beautiful man she'd ever seen standing there. He slayer senses were on alert when she saw Olórin. "Are you evil?" she asked.

"No he's not," Giles answered.

Olórin smiled at the young girl.

"Hello Giles," Buffy said when she walked into the room and her slayer senses also went off at the sight of Olórin.

Olórin studied the slayer who died twice. She was smaller than he imaged, but he knew that meant nothing and thought of the Hobbits. He looked into her eyes and saw a weariness there, which was understandable after all she'd been through. He knew she had carried the weight of this world for many years on her small shoulders.

"Buffy this is Olórin," Giles said making the introductions.

"Hello Miss Summers," Olórin said.

"It's Buffy," she replied with her arms folded across her chest. "What are you?"

"That's why we're here," Giles said. "Let's go to the conference room."

"Are you one of the Powers?" Buffy asked feeling the power rolling off him in waves after everyone took a seat in the conference room, and Giles explaining what Olórin is.

"No I'm not," he answered. "Do you know what you are to become?"

"I've heard that before," she answered with a slight smile.

"I'm here to help you become that person," Olórin informed her.

"How?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Training," he answered.

"I train everyday," she told him.

"You've never trained with an angel," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why do I have this feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye," Buffy said turning to Giles.

"I don't know anymore than you do Buffy," he told her. "Angela is also training with another angel that was sent with Olórin."

"She is?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Yes," Giles answered.

"When do we start?"Buffy turned and asked Olórin.

"January 2," he answered. "I'll be here every afternoon after lunch."

"For how long?" she asked.

"For as long as it takes Buffy," Olórin answered.

Buffy felt a sense of doom after they left.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

The Angel Institute

When Olórin departed the slayer compound he went on his second errand, which was at the Angel Institute. When he arrived the Director of the Institute was waiting for him and introduced him to everyone and told them who he was and why he was there. Olórin looked at the many half-Ainur in the room as they peppered him with questions. He answered what he knew and could see the frustration on their faces and told them it was God's Will, and noticed they excepted this without question. He then proceeded to do what he was sent to do. Before he left he spoke to them in the angelic language and noticed the surprised looks on their faces and smiled. A few answered in the same language – one verbally and the rest mentally. He had awakened another one of their gifts.

xxx

Angel Academy of the Gifted and Talented

She learned well, Eönwë thought, and knew her former teacher would not have it otherwise. "Let's take a break," he said and put his practice sword on the bench and she did the same.

The lunch bell rang and they headed to the dining hall.

Olórin sat in on their afternoon practice session and watched as Angela kept up with Eönwë; which didn't surprise him and knew she and the others had more gifts and talents then they realized.

xxx

Two Days Later

"You looked well rested," Eönwë said to Angela when she arrived in the dojo room.

"I finally got a good nights sleep last night," she replied and felt at peace when she went to bed the night before.

They were having lunch in the dining hall when Dawn appeared out of nowhere in her mystical key form and materialized in her human form.

Eönwë and Olórin stopped eating and looked at her.

"Where's Maril?" Angela asked after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"She'll be here in a few minutes," Dawn answered.

"Eönwë, Olórin, I would like to introduce you to Dawn Marie Summers, Buffy's sister," she told them.

"Hello," Dawn said with a bright smile.

"That was quite an entrance my dear," Olórin replied returning the smile.

"I finally got it," she said with a grin.

"Dawn's a witch," Angela told them.

"What type of magic are you learning?" Olórin asked.

"Wand and elvish magic," she answered.

"A wand is similar to a staff, but smaller," Angela told Olórin.

Dawn showed the Maia her wands.

Eönwë studied Dawn, but couldn't grasp what she was. He knew she was human, but also something else.

Olórin also studied the young woman and found her very pleasant. He too wondered what she was and he knew part of her was human, but the other part he had no knowledge of.

Angela introduced Maril to the Maia when she walked in dining hall and gave the them a deep nod and said hello, then she and Dawn walked to another table and had lunch.

"Who's the elleth?" Olórin asked.

"Princess Maril," she answered. "Prince Aral's wife and Dawn's teacher."

"Those wands were made in the Timeless Halls," Eönwë stated looking at Angela.

"Yes they were and they were made just for Dawn and they're also hallowed...and when she dies they're return to the Timeless Halls, as do our weapons upon our deaths," she replied and saw fire in his eyes.

"What else is she learning?" Olórin asked.

"Aral is teaching her weaponry and Professor Graham and David are teaching her martial arts," she answered.

"What weapon is she learning?" Eönwë asked.

"A short double bladed staff weapon with a short sword at each end and daggers," she answered.

"Very unusual weapon," Olórin stated.

"I agree," Eönwë said looking at Dawn.

After lunch Olórin went to the dojo room where Aral and Dawn were practicing and thought the weapon suited her and watched as Aral pushed her to her limits and she responded in kind...and seemed to relish the competition and had a glint in her eyes. He noticed Aral incorporated a different technique in his fighting skills – one he didn't recognize – and Dawn did the same. He knew the Elves of Valinor would have a hard time keeping up with him and Olórin wondered where he learned it. After their practice session Angela invited Olórin and Eönwë to dinner that evening and they accepted.

Angela's Condo

Angela showed and changed after she returned home and began to prepare dinner for her guests. Her late father was a chef as well as her mother and she learned to cook at a very young age. She stills prepares everything from scratch and uses the freshest ingredients. The first course will be a bowl of hot vegetable soup with hot rolls and butter. The main course would be quail stuffed with rice pilaf and for dessert, creme brulee. Elvish wine will be served during the meal and the table was set and everything smelled delicious.

She opened the door after hearing the doorbell and saw Eönwë and Olórin standing there and invited them inside. When they entered they noticed the different furniture, expansive windows and they inquired about the electronics. Her one bedroom condo is traditional with modern furniture and she explained how everything worked and gave them a demonstration and noticed they were intrigued. She handed each a glass of wine and they made themselves comfortable, and she told them dinner would be ready in twenty minutes. Angela showed them her family photo album and told them who everyone was, and they saw a picture of her as a newborn and each year thereafter, along with her mother and father.

"The first course if ready," she said and they took their seats at the table.

"You look different Angela," Olórin said during the meal.

"How?" she asked.

"A white light surrounds you," Eönwë answered.

"I didn't see it in the mirror," she said.

"Only we can see it," Olórin replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Eönwë asked.

"Fine," she answered looking at him. "Why?"

He smiled at her.

"There's a lot more to all of you than you realize," Olórin told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon," Olórin answered.

"That was a wonderful meal," Eönwë said smiling at her.

"Thank you," Angela replied and cleared the table after they finished their meal. She offered them elvish tea and they excepted.

"How did you parents meet?" Olórin asked.

"It was an arranged marriage," she answered.

"They didn't marry for love?" Eönwë asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"We're not elves Eönwë and love can come and go with us and in my parents case they were suited for each other. They got to know each another and found out they had a lot in common and got along very well, and as time went by they fell in love. Our marriages are always arranged and it's your Atar who does the arranging," she answered.

"Does He?" Olórin asked smiling.

"Our course He does," she answered. "Wow. . . what was that?" she asked holding her stomach.

"What did it feel like?" Olórin asked.

"I don't know, my brain hasn't been able to process it yet," she answered.

Olórin nodded his head and took a sip of his tea.

xxx

Maglor's Cottage - Watcher Council Grounds

A few days before Christmas Angela arrived at Maglor's Cottage to give him a Christmas present. "Hello Maglor," she said when she was shown into the sitting room.

He stood up and said hello.

"Hello Mr. Mahtan and Miss Nerdanel," she said.

"Hello," they replied with bright smiles.

"What's in your hand?" Maglor asked looking at the wrapped package.

"This is our holiday season and it's a present to you from the Angel Institute," she answered and handed him the package.

When Maglor opened the gift he saw a beautiful small harp inside. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile.

"Play something for us Maglor," Nerdanel said smiling at the look of joy on her son's face.

Angela sat on one of the chairs and listened as Maglor sang. "That was lovely," she said when he finished.

"Thank you," he replied smiling.

"I understand the three of you will be leaving tomorrow for the Elvish Realm of Avali with Eönwë and Olórin," Angela said.

"Yes we are," Maglor said. "Aral has invited us to his home for their holidays."

"What will you be doing during your holidays?" Mahtan asked.

"I'll be spending them with my family," she answered. "I must be going, I have to pick up Buffy."

They said their good-byes and Angela departed.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

"Buffy," Dawn said when she saw her sister and Angela appear in the entrance hall.

"Hello Dawn," she replied and gave her a hug.

"Your room is right across from Dawn's," Angela said and lead the way.

Eönwë was in spirit form when Angela and Buffy appeared. He knew Angela knew he was there, but Buffy and Dawn didn't; and he wanted to see what the longest living slayer looked like in person. The one that saved Valinor, Arda and his Atar's entire creation.

Buffy noticed her room was exactly like Dawn's when she entered and immediately went to the closet and saw beautiful casual wear, sweats and a gorgeous suit, along with a formal gown. Her eyes lit up when she saw the shoes. "Can I take the shoes home with me?" she asked.

"Yes you can, but only on one condition," Angela answered with a smile.

"What condition?" Buffy asked with a smile and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have to come to the New Year's Eve Ball," she answered.

"Done," Buffy said and noticed the grin on Dawn's face.

"Change into your sweats, there's someone here who would like to give you a good workout," Angela told her.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"The angel I've been training with," she answered.

"Is it Olórin?" Buffy asked.

"No, it's Eönwë," she answered.

After Buffy changed they went downstairs. Dawn went to her dojo room and continued training with Aral and Buffy walked with Angela to her dojo room.

"Hello Buffy," Eönwë said when they entered.

"You must be Eönwë," she replied and noticed he had a wooden broad sword in his hand...and walked over to the bench and picked up the other.

"Yes I am and I'm the greatest in arms in Arda and the best in weapons," he replied with a smile. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes," Buffy answered with a glint in her eyes.

Angela sat on the bench and watched as Buffy and Eönwë practiced. She realized Eönwë was making Buffy think on her feet and rather she knew it or not, she was learning new and sound techniques. Buffy also did things Eönwë didn't expect – which was use her martial arts training.

Eönwë noticed Buffy was incorporating what she'd just learned into her fighting skills and realized she was very adaptable. Now he knew why she was the longest living slayer. They practiced for hours and both of them relished the combat and Angela chuckled when Buffy landed a punch at the side of Eönwë's head and knew it didn't hurt him, but knew wouldn't make that mistake again, and didn't.

"That was great," Buffy said when they finished. "I've never had such an invigorating workout."

Eönwë smiled and thought she was an excellent student.

"Would you and Dawn like to have dinner with us this evening?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Buffy answered. "Thank you."

They walked to the small bistro close to the Academy that was owned by the Institute. During dinner, Eönwë and Olórin asked Buffy and Dawn about living on the hellmouth...and they regaled them with their adventures. After they were through telling some of their tales, Olórin and Eönwë wondered how people on this world were still alive. Yet, they both knew that Eru Ilúvatar was looking after them and would never let anything happen to them and realized Angela was right, in that they lived on the knife's edge everyday and always will.

xxx

Christmas Eve - Angel Academy of the Gifted and Talented

The following afternoon Whistler transported Maglor, Mahtan and Nerdanel to the Academy where a carriage was waiting to take them to Avali. When they arrived Maglor noticed Pegasus was waiting for his master and Aral told him that he wanted him to ride next to him...and Maglor bowed and told him he was honored. After everyone was settled in the carriage and Maglor was on his horse, Aral opened a portal to Avali.

xxx

The Stanford Home - Georgetown

Buffy and Dawn had breakfast with David and his family on Christmas morning. A few hours after returning to the Academy, Buffy changed into the beautiful dark blue suit hanging in the closet and Dawn changed into a lovely winter white dress. A chauffeured car arrived at 2:30 p.m. to take them to the Stanford home. When they arrived 30 minutes later and rang the doorbell, a boy, who appeared to be about 12, answered and invited them inside.

Dawn introduced Peter, Jason's younger brother, to Buffy. Peter then yelled to his parents that Dawn and Buffy had arrived. When they entered the modest 3,500 square foot detached townhouse, Buffy noticed the dining room was on the right and saw the table was already set.

When Dawn saw Jason walk down the stairs, her heart skipped a beat and she thought he looked handsome in his dark blue suit. Jason introduced himself to Buffy and unloaded the burden she was carrying, which was a Christmas gift package for the Stanford family. He then took their coats and hung them in the hallway closet and commented how beautiful they both looked. Dawn blushed and Buffy smiled and said thank you.

Just then, Henry and Rachel Stanford walked into the room and they both gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Miss Summers," Rachel Stanford said. "It's finally nice to meet you."

"Dawn has told us so much about you," Henry said with a smile.

"Thanks, I think," Buffy said shaking their hands. "You can call me Buffy."

"Come into the family room," Henry Stanford said and they followed.

Buffy and Dawn saw the large Christmas tree with presents underneath when they entered.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," Rachel told them. "Would you like a glass of wine Buffy?"

"Yes, thank you," she answered and sat on one of the comfortable leather sofas.

"Hello Dawn," Caroline Stanford said when she walked into the family room.

"Hello Caroline," she replied and introduced Buffy to Jason's 15 year old sister, who's a sophomore at the Angel Academy.

Buffy said hello to Caroline and thanked Mrs. Stanford when she handed her a glass of wine. When she tasted the white elvish wine, she instantly liked it and knew this would be her alcoholic beverage of choice for the rest of her life.

An hour later they sat down to a four course dinner of soup, salad, roast beef with roasted potatoes and dessert, which was hot apple pie with ice cream. Buffy thought the meal was delicious and had seconds, which no one commented on. After dinner Caroline and Peter went to their bedrooms while Jason and Dawn talked in the family room, and after Dawn opened the present he took from under the tree she was surprised.

Buffy had coffee and talked to Mr. and Mrs. Stanford in the living room and realized the entire family had warmed to her and she felt very comfortable around them and right at home. While Buffy and Dawn were being driven back to the Academy, Dawn showed her sister the gift Jason had given her and Buffy thought it was lovely.

"How was your Christmas?" Buffy asked when Angela appeared to take her back to the slayer compound.

"Fine," she replied. "I had dinner with my extended family and on Christmas Eve my mom and I exchanged gifts, but..."

Buffy nodded her head thinking about her own mother. "But what?" she asked.

"I felt something was missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it," she answered.

"It'll come to you," Buffy said speaking from experience.

"You're right," she replied and took Buffy's hands.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented - New Year's Eve

Mrs. Evans inspected the dining room and smiled in satisfaction and knew her guests would start arriving within the hour.

xxx

Jason was waiting for Buffy and Dawn. When they walked down the stairs, Dawn thought he looked handsome in his tux and he thought she looked beautiful in her winter white gown and noticed she had lovely white flowers woven throughout her hair and she was wearing the pearl earrings and necklace he'd given to her on Christmas Day. He also thought Buffy looked beautiful in her gorgeous dark blue velvet gown and her hair hung down around her shoulders. "Ladies," he said and they both smiled at him and each took an arm and he escorted them into the Reception Hall.

Rupert Giles appeared next with Maglor, his mother and grandfather and they were escorted into the Reception Hall by a butler and Giles finally met the Stanford's he'd heard so much about.

Angela saw Eönwë and Olórin smiling at her when she appeared. She was wearing a beautiful cream colored ball gown with pearl earrings and a pearl and diamond necklace around her neck. Her hair was in a twist.

"You look lovely Angela," Olórin said smiling.

"Thank you," she replied and returned the smile and took an arm they each offered and they escorted her into the Reception Hall.

"You look beautiful Miss Nerdanel," Angela said when she walked up to her.

Nerdanel was wearing a beautiful green silk gown and wore a oval emerald choker around her neck surrounded by diamonds and had a matching ring on her right ring finger. "Thank you Angela and so do you," she replied with a radiant smile.

"How was your trip to Avali?" she asked.

"Wonderful," she answered and told her about their visit to Avali.

A portal from Avali opened and Aral, Maril and their children along with members of the Ruling Council arrived in carriages. Mrs. Evans greeted them when they entered the Reception Hall and servers handed each of them a glass of white elvish wine and they walked around the room and mingled. Their elvish guards surrounded the building and stood alert.

Maril wore a stunning white gown with an oval pearl and diamond necklace around her neck that matched the ones woven through her hair. Olórin walked up to her and told her on how beautiful she looked and she thanked him.

While they were in Avali, Olórin noticed King Alean and Queen Melith took a personal liking to Mahtan and Nerdanel and knew whatever sins Maglor had committed, the elves of Avali didn't know, or if they did, they didn't care. Maglor has finally found a home, he thought and turned and saw Aral, Maril and their children talking and laughing with Maglor and Mahtan. He saw Nerdanel talking to Angela and Jason and Dawn talking quietly in a corner and smiled. Eönwë was talking to members of the Avalian Ruling Council and Mrs. Evans was having a quiet conversation with Giles. Buffy was talking to David and his wife.

An hour later dinner was announced and everyone walked to the dining room; and when they entered the lights were dimmed and candles lit up the room. They were shown to their tables and Olórin sat next to Buffy and Angela next to Eönwë. Maglor sat on Aral's right and Mahtan on his left and Nerdanel was sitting on Maril's right at another table and their children and the Ruling Council Members were scattered throughout the room. The Head of the Ruling Council was sitting next to Mrs. Evans. The first course was an appetizer of warm pheasant rolls which came from Avali. The second course was a delicious mushroom soup with hot rolls and butter. The third course was the most magnificent dear meat and stuffing with vegetables anyone could every image and the fourth course was a delicious chocolate cake with fresh fruit and cheese. White elvish wine was served during the meal and afterwards coffee and elvish tea was served.

"That was delicious," Buffy turned and said to Olórin.

Olórin smiled at her and noticed she had seconds of everything.

"My sister is glowing," she said looking at Dawn one table over.

Olórin turned and saw Dawn talking to Jason and knew they were meant for each other. "She's in love," Olórin replied.

"She's only 18," Buffy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yet, it is so and she's found her soul mate," Olórin replied with a twinkle in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"_Did something happened?" Eönwë asked Angela mentally in the angelic language after she returned from excusing herself._

"_Why do you asked?" she asked mentally in the same language._

"_The light around you is much brighter," he answered._

"_As a matter of fact it did. My eyes started to burn and I couldn't see for a few minutes and after the burning subsided I had a good feeling inside me," she answered._

"_Why kind of feeling?" he asked._

"_I felt whole and complete and I liked it," she answered with a smile. Angela looked into Eönwë's eyes and saw his spirit form. "I can see you," she said. "How can that be?" "Human eyes cannot look upon any angel in their spirit form."_

"_You already know," he answered and saw the perplexed look on her face._

"_What did you do to me when you touched my stomach?" she asked._

"_I lit the stones of fire in your soul that your father had given you," he answered. "All of you have them."_

"_That's why I felt fire flowing through my entire being," she said finally understanding._

"_How did it feel," Eönwë asked._

"_Exquisite," she answered with a smile._

_Eönwë smiled back at her and saw the fire inside her come to life at the memory of it._

xxx

There was dancing in the ballroom after dinner and Buffy and Angela danced with Mr. Giles, Olórin, Eönwë and David. Dawn only danced with Jason and Maglor danced with his mother and Maril. At the stroke of mid-night everyone, except the Maia and elves, sang Auld Lang Syne.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they said and balloons and confetti reigned down on everyone.

"Out with the old and in with the new," David said talking a gulp of his drink.

"HEAR, HEAR!" they said and clapped.

"That was a beautiful, but sad song," Olórin said to Angela. "What does Auld Lang Syne mean?"

"It means: _'Old Long Ago'_, she answered. "That song is about two friends when they were children and one moved away across the sea. They found each other again many years later and had a drink to yesterday. It's a song of remembrance and friendship."

"When they were children," Olórin said.

"Yes," she replied.

An hour later everyone began to leave.

xxx

Slayer Compound - January 2

"That was great," Buffy said to Olórin with a smile after their practice session.

"You're a good student Buffy," he said. He could see the light of Eru Ilúvatar in Buffy's soul and knew Buffy had more gifts than she realized.

"Would you like to have a snack Olórin?" she asked.

"I would indeed," he answered.

After their snack Buffy gave Olórin a tour of the compound and its grounds. He saw the slayer scythe with the axe head buried in black rock – the weapon the has Eru Ilúvatar's and the slayers power in it.

As the weeks passed, Olórin saw Buffy's gifts come to the fore. During one practice session Buffy leap high above his head and during another she flew instantly away from him. He knew she was becoming what she was meant to be and knew these gifts were from Eru Ilúvatar when she was in the Timeless Halls.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented - The Middle of February

"Enough Eönwë I know how to use the long sword," Angela said and walked over to the bench and sat. She was extremely irritated, but didn't know why and knew it wasn't that time of the month.

"What's wrong?" he asked her walking over to the bench.

"I feel strange and I don't know why," she answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting beside her and watched as she took deep breaths and was holding her stomach.

"I don't know," she answered and got up and walked around the room like a caged animal. "Wow!" she said as she suddenly burst into white fire. She looked at herself and embraced the fire and with a thought it went away. Then a rush of pure love overwhelmed her and she turned and looked at Eönwë who was smiling at her.

"When did that happened?" she asked returning the smile.

"When we met the connection was made and it appeared between us when we entered your world," he answered.

"You knew," she said.

"Yes and so did you, however, you weren't aware of it on a conscious level," he replied.

"That's why you kept asking me how I felt and why I felt at peace," she said looking at the pure white thread that connected their souls together.

"Yes," he answered.

"I was to become fire – which was my doom – and it was my connection to your spirit that brought fire out of me," she said with a knowing look on her face. "Did you know what I was to become?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Does anyone else know about us?" she asked still surprised.

"No," he answered and stood up and walked over and stood in front of her. After taking her hands they appeared in her living room condo.

"You WILL burn," he whispered in her ear and when their eyes met, their souls merged.

Even being an half-angel couldn't prepared her for his fire. She couldn't move or breath and tears ran down her cheeks and she knew she was being consumed. The burning was unbearable and hotter than any furnace, and his love for her was overpowering.

Eönwë took her in his arms and held her and felt her love flow through him and when he looked into her eyes he saw a great fire burning and knew her tears were tears of joy and she could never convey in words what she was feeling. He also knew one day she'll die, but put that out of his mind for the time being and knew his Atar had done this for a reason.

xxx

"How do you feel?" he asked while they were lying on her sofa. He held her while she wept for over an hour.

"Wonderful," she answered looking up at him smiling. The burning inside her had almost subsided.

Eönwë saw pure white light around her and smiled and knew as long as she lived, she'll burn in his fire.

"The connection is gone," she said looking between herself and him.

"When our souls merged we became one and our connection is now different, and you'll find out in time," he said with a bright dazzling smile.

"When did Eru Ilúvatar give you a human body?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This morning," he answered.

"Yet, your powers are in-tact," she said.

"Yes they are, however, my spirit is now confined to this body," he replied.

"Welcome to the human family," she said smiling.

He smiled back at her, leaned over, took her in his arms and kissed her. His lips and tongue tasted like fire that burned her mouth in the most pleasurable ways.

xxx

When Olórin saw Angela and Eönwë enter the dining hall he knew they were one and it was his Atar's Will; and the light surrounding her was much brighter and saw the love in Eönwë's eyes when he looked at her. The connection must've been made on Arda, he thought. He chucked to think that Eönwë would marry a mortal women and knew a lot of elleth's in Valinor had their eyes on Manwë's Herald. He also knew the Maia Arien was the love of Eönwë's life, but she didn't return his affections and he threw himself into his work. Olórin also saw that Eönwë's spirit was now bound to a human body until Angela goes beyond the circles of the world. He knew what it was like to be mortal and die and lose the people you loved, and Eönwë will come to know it as well.

Mrs. Evans smiled when she saw Eönwë and Angela enter the dining hall and knew Angela's doom had been partially fulfilled; however, not in the way any of them imagined.

xxx

A few days later Eönwë met Angela's mother Amelia, who was immediately taken with the young man (who she knew was an angel in a human body) and she could see they were madly in love with each other. Before Eönwë proposed, he asked her mother and her Uncle George (her mother's brother) for their consent, which they gave. The wedding and reception was set for mid-April on the Academy grounds.

xxx

Ethan Haas' Home

"Hello Ethan," Mrs. Evans said.

"Hello Helen," he replied when he walked into his study. Ethan Haas studied the young man with Mrs. Evans. So this is the one, he thought.

"I would to introduce you to Eönwë, Angela's fiancé," she said.

"Hello Mr. Haas," Eönwë said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Eönwë," he replied smiling at the beautiful angel and walked to his desk, picked up one small blue box and handed it to Eönwë.

Eönwë studied the ring in the box and his keen eyesight spotted no flaws in the diamond which had an amazing brilliance and fire. It was a 3 carat round solitaire diamond ring with flawless pavé diamonds covering each prong extending half way down the platinum ring. Eönwë closed the box and put it on the desk and took the other box Mr. Haas placed in front of him. When he opened the second box he saw a brilliant flawless matching three row pavé diamond band and a 5 mm platinum band.

Mr. Haas' family was commissioned to make those rings over 110 years ago and Ethan's great grandfather was told by the female who brought the diamonds from the Angel Institute how to make the female rings and left a vivid portrait. The Haas family are the exclusive jewelers for the Angel Institute world-wide and are also descendants of Enoch and a few are half-angels – one being Ethan's nephew Aaron. Those rings were kept in Haas family vault until such time, when a man being escorted by a member from the Angel Institute, would claim them to marry another member of the Angel Institute. Ethan Haas now knew why these rings were so important...they were made for an angel and his bride to be. Would wonders never cease, he thought. "I hope the rings are satisfactory Eönwë," Ethan said after he finished inspecting the rings.

"They are and thank you Mr. Haas," he answered taking the boxes.

"These were also commissioned at the same time," Ethan told Eönwë and slide the large jewelry box on his desk in front of him.

Mrs. Evans and Ethan watched as Eönwë inspected each piece.

"Thank you again Mr. Haas," Eönwë said after he closed the jewelry box.

"You're welcome Eönwë," Ethan said and escorted Eönwë and Helen Evans to the door of his home.

xxx

Eönwë gave Angela her engagement ring after dinner that evening and smiled when he saw the look on her face.

"It's beautiful," she said through tears and gave him a passionate kiss, which he returned. She would never know he hallowed the three rings.

The following afternoon, Eönwë, Angela and her mother met with Mrs. Evans in her conference room and went over the guest list and the menu for the reception, along with other details. Since Eönwë didn't have any anyone to invite, it was decided that the elves who were invited would sit on his side of the isle, except Maglor and his family who would sit only the bride's side of the isle.

"I still haven't found a wedding dress I like," Angela said afterwards.

Mrs. Evans handed her a business card. "She'll probably have something for you," she said.

"Thank you," she replied looking at the card. "My mom and I will go after we leave here."

"She's waiting for you," Mrs. Evans said with a smile.

No one bother to ask how she knew.

xxx

Ms. Jessie McClure's Bridal Loft

"The dress is perfect," Angela said looking in the mirror.

"It's beautiful," her mother said looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes remembering her wedding day.

xxx

Angela returned Buffy's, Dawn's and Mr. Giles' calls and they congratulated her and thanked her for the invitation to her wedding, which they've RSVP.

When Maglor, Mahtan and Nerdanel received their wedding invitations they were surprised by the news and even more surprised when they found out Eönwë was given a mortal body and they too RSVP saying yes.

Aral, Maril and their children were also invited to Angela's wedding when she handed Aral the invitation, and they too said they would attend.

xxx

Wolfram & Hart - One Week Later

Winifred Burkle died in Wesley Wyndam-Price's arms and Illyria was reborn. The Old One was resurrected, as was prophesied.

xxx

Valinor - Ring of Doom

On Manwë's command Námo told the rest of the Valar and Maia their Atar's Will regarding Eönwë and Angela.

"Why did Atar give Eönwë a mortal body?" Ilmarë asked.

"So they can have children and his spirit is bound in that body until Angela dies," Námo answered.

"What about his powers?" Tulkas asked.

"Eönwë's powers are not constrained," Namo answered.

"Is my brother still bound to Arda?" Ilmarë asked.

"Yes, and he's still Manwë's Herald," Námo answered.

"Why Eönwë?" Aulë asked.

"It's Atar's Will," Námo answered.

"Eönwë is part of Angela's doom," Nienna said wise as ever.

"I agree," Irmo replied. "In order for her doom to come to fruition her spirit had to join with an Ainur's spirit."

"This will be Angela's and Eönwë's line. Angela's father is an Ainur and she's marrying an Ainur – and I suspect this is a first on her world," Ulmo told them.

"How will we meet their children?" Varda asked happy for Eönwë whom she and her husband consider a son.

"On Arda," Námo answered. "Their children will be mortal and they're not allowed to set foot on Aman."

They continued discussing other matters before they gave their consent for Námo to pronounce Eönwë's doom to everyone in Valinor.

"Now you listen," Námo said in a deep voice that carried throughout Valinor, and everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to what the Dooms man of the Valar had to say.

xxx

To say the elves in Aman were surprised was an understatement. Most didn't know Lord Eönwë had left Aman, nor the reason why. To hear that he was on another world and was about to marry a mortal woman was simply astounding to them. They were also amazed to hear Eru Ilúvatar had given him a mortal body for the purpose of having children and the elves never knew other worlds existed until now.

When Galadriel heard the news she smiled and knew her intuition about the two of them was correct; which her son-in-law and grandsons reminded her of when they next saw her.

xxx

It has been a frantic two months as Angela and Eönwë prepared for their wedding day. Olórin would be Eönwë's best man and Karen, Angela's cousin, will be her maid-of-honor and her daughter Renee will be the flower girl.

Eönwë knew he needed a last name and identification papers before he and Angela could obtain a marriage license. When he told Angela the name he chose, she laughed and thought it was appropriate and with help from the Angel Institute, he was provided with a birth certificate, social-security card and applied for and received an identification card from the DMV, along with a passport. The last name Eönwë chose was Súlimo and Angela, upon Eönwë's request, will take his last name. Manwë and Varda Súlimo were listed as his parents on his birth certificate.

Olórin laughed when he found out and also thought it was appropriate and knew Lord Manwë and Lady Varda would be very pleased.

xxx

Eönwë's and Angela's Wedding Day

Mrs. Helen Evans greeted the beautiful woman who appeared outside the door of the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented and escorted her to her office.

xxx

"You look beautiful Angela," her mother said smiling when she saw her daughter.

"Thank you mom," she replied returning the smile.

"The guests should be arriving and it's time for me to leave," she told her daughter and gave her a hug before she left the room.

"Good-bye mom," Angela whispered under her breath.

xxx

Mrs. Evans met her guest at the front door of the Academy and escorted her to her office.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

**NOTE 1: The Avalian warrior elves cloak's are royal blue trimmed in gold which has slits on either side to put their arms through. Their black boots are knee high and they wear elvish thigh guards. Their trousers are also royal blue, along with their light weight battle armor, which is trimmed in gold. The insignia on their armor is the insignia of the Royal Guard.**

**NOTE 2: The average height for the male elves from Avali is 6'2" - 6'4" tall and the average height for the females is 5'10" - 6'1". The average height of the male Sylvan Elves, or White Elves as they call themselves, is 6'0" - 6'2" and the females 5'9" - 5'11".**

Valinor - Ring of Doom

Manwë Súlimo, High King of Arda, commanded King's Ingwë, Finarfin and Olwë to appear and witness the wedding of his Herald, Eönwë to Angela Simone the half-Ainur. Quite a few Vanyar, Teleri and Noldor elves arrived in the Ring of Doom along with Galadriel; Celeborn; Glorfindel; Gil-galad; Finrod and his wife; Celebrimbor; Elrond, Celebrían and their sons, along with Haldir and his brothers. Everyone arrived in their finest garments and wore their most precious jewels and watched as the guests began to arrive and there were murmurs in the room.

"Their marriage customs are different in that the father of the bride always gives his daughter's hand in marriage; however, since Angela's father is dead it will be her uncle – her closest male relative, who's her mother's brother," the Lord of Mandos told the assembled elves on Manwë's silence command.

"Is it always a male Lord Námo?" King Olwë asked.

"Yes," he answered. "They call Eru Ilúvatar either God or the Lord and the Timeless Halls, Heaven."

xxx

"Their clothes are different and the female's legs and arms are showing and the men have short hair or no hair at all. Some of the females also have short hair and they're different colors and some of their eyes are different along with their hair. They're not beautiful and why would Lord Eönwë marry one of them and Eru Ilúvatar make them half-Ainur?" The Vanyar elleth Tia asked, truly perplexed.

"You have spoken," Námo replied in a voice that boomed around the room and everyone in the Ring of Doom knew to keep their opinions to themselves, including Tia.

As the guests were being escorted to their seats the elves saw Maglor, Nerdanel and Mahtan dressed in different, yet elegant elvish formal wear and watched as Giles, Buffy and Dawn were escorted to their seats in front of three Noldor. They heard Dawn speak Sandarin when she turned and spoke to Maglor about her studies, and that didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the Ring of Doom.

"She speaks Sindarin fluently," Glorfindel said to Gil-galad.

"I wonder where she learned it?" he asked.

The other elves from Arda also wondered the same thing.

xxx

The portal from Avali opened and a company of 50 elvish warriors on their magnificent steeds road through and galloped across the Academy grounds with Gael as their Captain leading the way. When they dismounted at the front door of the Academy their horse's disappeared and the butler, who was standing at the entrance, opened the door and they entered. When 15 elves appeared on the roof of the Academy a few minutes later, they took-up positions around the roof and each was armed with a sword, daggers and had bows and quivers strapped across their backs...and three were female. The remaining elves walked out the front door and ringed the Academy with two standing guard at the front door. They each had a short weapon in their hand when they exited the Academy and when they were in position, each held their weapon up which elongated into a full spear.

There were a few murmurs in the Ring of Doom and Gil-galad smiled when he saw the spears.

"I've never seen a building like that before?" a male Noldor said studying the building's architecture.

"It is different," his friend replied standing next to him.

"The female guards are dressed the same as the males," Queen Eärwen, King Finarfin's wife, said.

"Those are the other elves we've heard about," a male Teleri said.

"They're shorter than we are and they're dark. Their clothes and boots are also different," a Vanyar male said.

"They're elves nonetheless, the same as all of you," Námo replied looking at the Vanyar.

Everyone noticed they were just as beautiful as any elf and just as graceful and their keen eyes didn't miss anything.

When the portal opened again another 75 elvish warriors rode through and behind them Prince Aral and Princess Maril and their three children arrived in a jeweled carriage and another carriage came through behind them with two ellon's and two elleth's inside; and another 75 elvish warriors took up the rear. Prince Aral's standard bearer was sitting on his horse behind his carriage and his banner was flapping in the wind. The riders surrounded the carriages moving across the Academy grounds.

A few eyebrows went up in the Ring of Doom when they saw the jewels woven throughout the Prince, Princess's and their children's hair and the magnificent jewels adoring their carriage, and all those hallowed jewels were sparkling in the sunlight and no one in Aman had ever seen a carriage adorned that way. The carriages stopped near the seating area and a butler brought the steps down and helped Princess Maril and her daughter, dressed in stunning gowns, out of the carriage and Aral followed along with Prince Heasi and Prince Norre. Another butler helped the other family out of their carriage. As an usher was walking them to their seats they stopped and said hello to Maglor, Nerdanel and Mahtan, and if anyone in the Ring of Doom was surprised when Aral hugged Maglor like a brother, after the three Noldor stood up and bowed to the Royal Couple and their children, no one said a word. They also didn't understand the language they were speaking, yet, their voices were pleasing to their ears. They saw a few elves climbed some of the strange trees while others stood at a discrete distance standing guard. Their horses too disappeared.

"Lovely family," Elrond said to Galadriel.

"Yes they are," she replied smiling. Knowing that she'll get to know her kindred.

"Is he a King Lord Námo?" King Ingwë asked looking at the Lord of Mandos.

"No, Aral is a Prince," he answered.

"What language are they speaking?" King Olwë asked.

"I don't know," Námo answered.

Angela's mother and the rest of her family were escorted to their seats and after everyone was seated, Mrs. Evans walked in with her guest and they too were escorted them to their seats. Mrs. Evans said something to her guest, stood and walked between the front row seats.

"Greetings, I'm Mrs. Helen Evans, Headmistress of the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented and I would like to thank all of you for coming to the wedding of Angela Simone and Eönwë, Son of God and Herald of Manwë. After the wedding there'll be a feast and dancing. I would also like to thank our other guests for coming from far away and introduce everyone to our honored guests: Crown Prince Aral and Crown Princess Maril of Avali and their children, Prince Heasi, Princess Sian and Prince Norre. King Alean and Queen Melith of Avali are Crown Prince Aral's parents and there's only one Royal House on Avali. Crown Prince Aral has one brother and two sisters and he's the first born. Crown Princess Maril has an older sister and younger brother. Avali is an immortal and hallowed elvish world and is ruled by a Ruling Council and the Royal House comes under them and they're no Valar or Maia on Avali. By law every King and Queen of Avali must abdicate after many, many long ages and make way for the Crown Prince and Crown Princess to be crowned King and Queen. Prince Heasi is the Crown Prince in-waiting and he too will one day become King of Avali and his future wife will become Queen. The language they speak is Elven and they're all one people and they call themselves Avalian Elves. Avali has a much larger elvish population than the one on Aman and they have 2-3 children each and their home-world is the same size as our world which is much larger than Aman. The Avalian Elves have brown eyes and black hair and consider themselves warrior elves...and they've been our friends for thousands of years and teach weaponry to our students at the Angel Academy. Crown Prince Aral taught Angela weaponry when she was a student at the Academy.

Elves are different on each world, but, yet not. The differences between you are language, height, clothing, weapons, laws and customs and a few other things. Yet, everything else is the same; such as grace, ears, hearing, sight, speed, climbing trees and immortality. Eönwë, Olórin, Maglor, Mahtan and Nerdanel traveled to Avali as guests of the King and Queen during their holidays and they can tell you that Avali looks nothing the Aman, but it's just as beautiful and blissful. Queen Melith took a personal liking to Nerdanel when they first met and gave her as gifts the necklace and ring she's wearing and the jewels she has woven through her hair today. King Alean also liked Mahtan and has given him gifts. Mahtan, Maglor and Nerdanel spend every weekend on Avali as guests of the Crown Prince and Crown Princess.

When they were on Avali during the holidays they met the Sylvan Elves, another race of elves from another world in another dimension who've been friends with the Avalian Elves before the elves awoke on Arda. They call themselves the White Elves because their hair is white and the ellons and elleth's all have short hair. They're a little shorter than the Avalian Elves and the elleth's wear trousers most of the time and they have bright green eyes," Mrs. Evans told them.

Two elves, one male and one female, walked down the aisle and smiled and nodded to Maglor, Nerdanel and Mahtan and they returned the smiles and nod and the White Elves took their seats behind the Crown Prince and Crown Princess and their family. They too were just as beautiful and graceful as any elf.

"The White Elves are also ruled by a Ruling Council and have no Royal House, and they're no Valar or Maia on Sylvan. Their world is also an immortal and hallowed elvish world and they're Wood Elves and live in trees and they speak Sylvan; however, we and the Avalian Elves can speak their language and they can speak ours. A month ago, the White Elves held a feast on Sylvan for Eönwë, Olórin, Maglor, Mahtan and Nerdanel, and they call the elves from Aman the Tall Elves and they're not as formal. Olórin said their children reminded him of Lord Elrond's sons when they were growing up and he was delighted with them. Sylvan is different from Aman and Avali, but just as beautiful and blissful. They were surprised after the sun set that the leaves on every tree lit-up and the White Elves told them that's how they got their light after the sun set. As far as they could see, every leaf on every tree was lit. That's why you saw the light in their eyes and around them and their weapons are also made of the same light and they glow in the dark. After the sun sets on Avali, the Avalian Elves get their light from the lamps and it was Eru Ilúvatar who created both of their worlds. Our three worlds are connected by a portal, or a doorway, and the Avalian and White Elves were delighted to meet another one of their kindred.

When Mahtan and Nerdanel left Aman to come to our world they didn't know they would meet two of their kindred and they've been feted by both and welcomed with open arms. We also welcomed them into our family and they're having a grand time. Now you've seen some of your kindred and Elves like humans, are not a monolith; and you've seen some of the differences between you and it was Eru Ilúvatar who made you that way and He didn't make any mistakes. Only the half-Ainur – as you call us – on our world know about them and we're allowed to visit their home-worlds and only the Angel Institute property on our world is hallowed. The laws and customs on our world are very different and before Eönwë and Angela could get a marriage licence, Eönwë needed a last name, a birth certificate, identification papers and a social security number...and the Angel Institute helped him in attaining his papers. Thank you," she said and sat down.

The eight woman and eight men who were sitting off to the side walked up and stood in front of everyone and Anne, the lead singer, told them Angela wanted them to sing _Amazing Grace and Hallelujah_ on her wedding day and everyone in the Ring of Doom understood the words to the songs. After they finished singing Father Joseph Daniels, a Catholic Priest, got up from his seat and introduced himself and recited _The Lord's Prayer,_ and everyone in the Ring of Doom understood those words as well. After _The Lord's Prayer_ Eönwë and Olórin walked in and stood on the groom's side of the aisle. Eönwë was dressed in an elegant navy blue tuxedo with a navy blue cummerbund, a beautiful white shirt that had a magnificent sapphire stone at the collar instead of a bow-tie. His hair gleamed in the sunlight and when he saw his sister Ilmarë sitting next to Mrs. Evans, he smiled at her and she returned the smile. Olórin did the same and he too was dressed in a navy blue tux, but with the traditional bow tie and minus the cummerbund. The Ainur noticed Eönwë's human body was the same when he and Angela first met. When Tia saw the human Eönwë she nearly fainted at his perfection and was one of the elleth's who had her eye on the High King's Herald.

When the trumpets sounded everyone turned and saw Renee walk down the aisle throwing flower pedals on the white runner. She was dressed in a beautiful short white dress with flowers in her hair; and her mother, Karen, walked ten paces behind in a stunning tea length peach dress, also with flowers in her hair and carrying a single rose. Everyone stood when they saw the bride walking down the aisle on the arm of her uncle. Angela wore a full skirted silk taffeta ivory wedding dress with a silk light peach sash surrounding the waist and a short silk ivory wedding jacket with three-quarter length sleeves with a small upturned collar that covered her double strapped bodice. The dress had no train. Her hair was swept up surrounded by four rows of white roses, the same as her bridal bouquet. The pear shaped drop diamond earrings and pearl necklace were a wedding gift from Aral and Maril.

Everyone could see the love in Eönwë's eyes when he saw Angela walking down the aisle and every elf knew they were meant, including Tia and the scorn on her face was unbecoming for an elleth. Galadriel glanced at her and knew Lord Eönwë would never give her a second glance.

"Do you give your niece, Angela Simone to Eönwë, Son of God and Herald of Manwë in Holy Matrimony?" Father Joe asked Angela's uncle.

"Yes," he answered and Angela gave her bouquet to her cousin and took Eönwë's hand and her uncle took his seat next to her mother.

Angela, Eönwë, Olórin and Karen knelt before the Priest who blessed the couple 3 times with the sign of the cross.

"Dearly beloved," he said after they stood. "We're gathered here today . . .," Father Joe said. "Eönwë, Son of God and Herald of Manwë, do you take Angela Simone to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love, honor and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," he answered.

"Angela Simone, do you take Eönwë, Son of God and Herald of Manwë to be your lawfully wedded husband...?" Father Joe asked.

"I do," she answered.

"With these rings, I thee wed...," Father Joe said.

Yavanna smiled when she saw the strange white flowers (cherry blossoms) raining down from the tree on the couple during the ceremony and was happy they got married under a tree. She also liked the lovely flowers in Angela's hair.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife and what God has joined together, like no one put asunder. You may kiss your bride," Father Joe turned and said to Eönwë.

Eönwë gave Angela a passionate kiss with his back turned to everyone and the guests clapped, cheered and whistled. The picture disappeared in the Ring of Doom when they were walking down the aisle with Angela holding her husbands arm and they were both beaming.

xxx

"That was a lovely ceremony, prayer and songs," Nienna said.

"I agree," Ulmo replied from his waters.

"Are any of the half-Ainur allowed in Aman?" King Finarfin asked.

"No," Námo answered.

"Why?" King Olwë asked.

"They're mortals," Námo answered.

"Will Lord Eönwë return?" Elladan asked looking at the Lord of Mandos.

"Yes he will," Namo answered.

"What are their laws and customs concerning marriage?" King Ingwë's wife asked finding it strange that they didn't wait a year.

"They can marry anytime they wish," Námo answered.

"The feast will begin later this afternoon," Manwë said and the Valar and Maia disappeared from the Ring of Doom and the elves departed.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

Eönwë, Angela, the wedding party, her family and Ilmarë had their wedding pictures taken before the reception.

"This is my sister Ilmarë," Eönwë said when she approached.

"Hello Ilmarë," Angela said beaming and held out her hand.

"Hello Angela it's nice to meet you," she replied with a bright smile of her own and shook her hand.

Angela introduced Ilmarë to her family and they welcomed her into their family.

xxx

Reception Room - One Hour Later

The Bride and Groom stood in the receiving line and greeted their guests.

Aral told her how beautiful she looked and gave her a hug, as did his wife and children...and all the invited elves gave a deep nod to Eönwë. Dawn also told her she looked beautiful and Eönwë looked very handsome; and they both smiled at her. Giles and Buffy said the same and they thanked them.

After everyone congratulated the couple, hors d'oeuvres were served along with the beverage of their choice. Mrs. Evans introduced Ilmarë to the Crown Prince and Crown Princess and their children, the White Elves and the other elvish couple. Angela and Eönwë walked around the room and mingled

Angela took off her wedding jacket before she and Eönwë entered the Reception Room and everyone noticed the pearl buttons on the back of her bodice.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Buffy asked and took a sip of her elvish wine.

"We'll cruise the Sea of Cortez in Mexico for a week and then stay in one of the Institute's homes on the beach for 3 nights," she answered.

"Sounds nice," Buffy said.

"Yes it does," she replied.

A sit down dinner was served in the Ball Room an hour later and there were toasts to the bride and groom; who were sitting at the high table, along with the wedding party. Ilmarë sat with the Royal Family and the White Elves. Giles, Buffy and Dawn sat with David, his wife and a few other guests. Maglor, Mahtan and Nerdanel sat with the other elvish family; and Angela's family were seated at the tables in front of the wedding parties' table. The first course was a fruit salad; the second was quail stuff with fresh mushrooms with a delicious truffle sauce on top and fresh vegetables, hot rolls and butter and white elvish wine was also served during the meal. After the meal, the band began to play and Angela and her uncle had the first dance.

"May I cut-in?" Eönwë asked.

"Yes you may," Angela's uncle answered.

Everyone clapped when the bride and groom began to dance.

"You look beautiful," Eönwë said smiling at his bride.

"Thank you," she replied returning the smile. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you my lady," he said.

The other couples got up and danced and Olórin danced with Renee who stood on his shoes while they danced and smiled at the young girl the entire time.

xxx

"You looked radiant Angela," Olórin said while they were dancing.

"Thank you," she replied. "Is that the elleth I heard about who has Maglor's attention?" she asked.

"Yes and they met on Avali during the holidays," he answered.

"I assume that's her family she came with?" she asked.

"Yes, her parents and her brother," Olórin answered.

"I'm glad he found someone," she said and now knew why they spent every weekend on Avali.

"I didn't know Dawn spoke Sindarin," Olórin said.

"You heard her speaking to Maglor?" she asked not really surprised.

"Yes," he answered smiling.

"Sindarin was gifted to Dawn when Maglor arrived so he could have someone to converse with in one of his languages. She has a gift for languages and can now speak, read and write in 7 different languages, including Elven," she answered.

"She has many gifts and talents," Olórin stated.

"Yes she does," she replied.

An hour later Angela and Eönwë cut the cake and after dessert the happy couple departed for their honeymoon. Ilmarë was given a tour of the Academy before she returned to Aman.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

Valinor

"Angela looked lovely," Elrond said to Galadriel.

"Yes she did," she replied smiling at her son-in-law.

"Your Atar and King's Ingwë and Olwë are discussing the laws of the Avalian Elves regarding the eventual abdication of the current King and Queen," Glorfindel said when he walked up to them.

"I'm sure he was surprised him as well as King's Olwë and Ingwë," Galadriel replied. She didn't miss the looks on King Ingwë's twin sons faces when they heard that Crown Prince Aral will one day become King, as well as his son. Although they knew that will be many long ages into the future.

"It surprised all of us," Celeborn said.

"I was surprise to hear the Avalian and White Elves are older than the Eldar," Elladan said.

"We all were," Elrond said taking a sip of his wine.

"Another surprise was that they're no Valar or Maia on their home-worlds," Gil-galad said.

"No they're not," Glorfindel said and saw a smile on Celeborn's face. Glorfindel knew Celeborn still felt out of place in Aman and always will. The Dark Elf as he was known in Aman because he never saw the light of the Two Trees. He saw the look on his face when Mahtan and Nerdanel boarded the ship and sailed out of the harbor to the outer lands. He also knows Celeborn very rarely set foot on Aman, except on rare occasions such as this, and he and Lady Galadriel are very happy ruling their own realm on Tol Eressëa. Glorfindel also knows no one on Tol Eressëa have never met or sees any of the Valar or Maia, except Lord Olórin; nor will any Elf who came from Arda ever set foot on Aman. They're just to different than the elves in Aman.

"Do you think we'll ever meet our kindred?" Haldir asked Galadriel. Wondering what the Sylvan home-world looked like after hearing they lived in trees.

"I hope so," she answered.

"So do I," Celeborn said.

Elrond smiled at his father-in-law.

"Mahtan and Nerdanel looked relaxed and serene and seemed to be enjoying themselves," Erestor said.

They all agreed with Elrond's Chief Counselor. They knew Nerdanel didn't have many friends and they were happy to hear that the Avalian Elves have been very kind to her and her father – especially the Royal Family.

xxx

The elves sang and danced after the feast.

"I see you were astonished when you heard that there's no perpetual rule for the King and Queen of Avali," Námo said when he appeared behind King Ingwë.

"Yes I was," he replied turning around seeing the Lord of Mandos. "That's all my sons talked about on our way to the feast and my wife was also surprised, along with Kings Finarfin and Olwë and their wives. "

"The Ruling Council's are the sole authority on Avali and Sylvan and as we heard, the Royal House on Avali comes under the Ruling Council and the Sylvan Elves have no Royal House," Námo said.

"Their laws and customs are very different from the Eldar and when I first heard about them, I thought they would be like us...and to learn they're not was truly a revelation," King Ingwë said. "The Avalian Elves are dark, like Lord Eönwë's wife, which surprised us and we were also surprised to see another of our kindred who have short hair and they're both shorter than we are and they speak different languages. The Avalian Elves' ears are closer to their heads and they have a more pronounced point at the tip of their ears. The Sylvan Elves' ears are also different and they're longer and have a more pronounced tip."

"As Mrs. Evans said, Eru Ilúvatar did not make all of you the same," the Lord of Mandos reminded him.

"The same as He did with mortals," King Ingwë said finally understanding. "Mrs. Evans also said the Avalian Elves consider themselves warrior elves."

"As for the Avalian Elves being warrior elves, I suspect it has something to do with their doom," Námo said.

King Ingwë nodded his head.

Námo knew the Eldar would have to come to terms with the differences between themselves and their kindred.. Unbeknownst to the Elves, he heard many of them discussing only their differences and not what they have in common. He also heard more than a few disparaging remarks about the Avalian Elves, Angela and mortals...and Tia complaining to anyone who would listen about Lord Eönwë marrying a mere mortal who was not as beautiful as an elf and will die one day.

xxx

Watchers' Council - Rupert Giles' Office

"How was the wedding?" Willow asked a few days later after she and Giles finished going over reports. Willow was still in therapy and wished she had Mrs. Borne to talk to when she was on the hellmouth.

"Beautiful," Giles answered. "Eönwë is madly in love with Angela and she with him."

"Do you think I could visit the Angel Academy?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'll asked," Giles answered and took a sip of his tea.

"Thanks," Willow said smiling and left his office.

A month prior to the wedding, Giles had refused Angel's request for Willow's help. He, Buffy and everyone else were disappointed in him and now mistrusted him because he was now head of Wolfram and Hart.

xxx

Mexico - Eight Days Later

"Stop staring dears," Mrs. Banks said to her granddaughter Tiffany and her friend Amber, who were having dinner on the terrace of their hotel.

"He's so beautiful," Tiffany said.

"They're on their honeymoon," Mrs. Banks told them watching the couple having dinner on the beach and looked around and noticed most of the other woman on the terrace, to their husbands consternation, were also staring at him. One in particular had a sinister look in her eyes and Mrs. Banks knew the eyes of a predator when she saw one.

"When did you find out they were on their honeymoon Mrs. Banks?" Amber asked.

"They were walking on the beach yesterday when Mr. Súlimo helped me with a problem I was having with my beach chair. We struck up a conversation and they told me they had just gotten married and were on their honeymoon," she answered. "Now you know why he didn't pay the two of you any attention when you walked past him in your bikini's; he's in love with his wife and no one can every take her place."

"How do you know grandmother?" Tiffany asked.

"I just do," she answered. Mrs. Banks saw the look Mr. Súlimo gave his wife when they met and it was the same look her husband had always given her before he died and she knew they were soul mates.

"I wonder if he has a brother?" Amber asked.

Mrs. Banks laughed.

xxx

When Eönwë and Angela returned to their cottage after a stroll on the beach, there was a bottle of wine, fruit and cheese waiting for them when they entered the bedroom.

"I can see the fire in your eyes," Angela said smiling at her husband.

Eönwë returned the smile. "You always will," he replied.

"Is that what you meant when you said we're connected?" she asked.

"Yes, and more," he answered when he stepped in front of her. "I want to show you me," he whispered. Then his hair, eyebrows and eyelids were aflame in the most magnificent fire she'd every seen.

She watched in fascination and couldn't take her eyes off him. "You're beautiful," she said.

The fire disappeared and flames danced around his mouth. Her right hand went up to touch his lips, but she pulled the hand back.

"The fire will not hurt you," he said softly and bent down and kissed her.

Angela felt liquid fire flowing through her veins and her soul was in flames and Eönwë gently laid her on the bed.

xxx

Eönwë only needed to sleep for a few hours each night and got out of bed when he heard someone approaching outside. He slid from under the covers and clothed his body and walked outside. He saw a woman at the bottom of the steps smiling at him. He'd seen her before and knew she was corrupted. When he walked down the steps and stopped in front of her, the arrogant woman's smile disappeared when she looked into the hard blue eyes of a creature of light. Her blood ran cold and she backed-up and ran away. He walked back up the steps and went into the house.

"Who was that?" Angela asked dressed in her robe.

"She has been watching us," he answered.

"I know," she replied. "She's had her eyes on you since we arrived."

Eönwë raised a perfect eyebrow.

"All the woman have," Angela said teasingly. "Don't tell me you haven't notice. You're perfect in beauty and everyone sees it and everywhere you go women will always throw themselves at you and also a few men."

"I only have eyes for you," he said.

"I know," she replied. "Let's go back to bed."

xxx

Eönwë packed Angela's bag while she was taking a shower the next morning and after breakfast, they thanked the staff and left a big tip.

"Good-bye Mrs. Banks," Eönwë said when they walked up to her on the beach and knew she had a good and kind heart. "We're returning to our home."

"Good-bye Mr. Súlimo. I can see you love your wife very much...the same why my deceased husband loved me when we first met and good luck to both of you," she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Banks," Angela replied smiling.

Mrs. Banks watched as they walked away.

The women who stalked Eönwë was watching from her hotel room window and turned away when she saw something powerful within him and took a gulp of her drink.

Eönwë and Angela got into the back seat of the car that was being held open by the chauffeur, who was from the Mexico Angel Institute. While they were being driven to the airport they disappeared, along with Angela's luggage and reappeared in her condo. The chauffeur continued driving to the Institute.

xxx

The slayers asked Olórin if he was one of the Powers and he told them no, and everyday after his practice session with Buffy, he had dinner with them and was surprised how much they ate and how young they were. Buffy took Olórin to the Cleveland hellmouth and introduced him to Faith, Robin, Xander and the other slayers. The slayers took him on patrol with them that evening and he saw first hand what a slayer has to deal with on a daily basis and felt the magic and unholy energy that permeated the hellmouth. Now he knew why so many children who grow up on the hellmouth became dark magic wielders. The next day Buffy took him to what's now know as Sunnydale Park, which is partially rebuilt, and they had a picnic on the grass across from the former hellmouth. He watched as the children played under the trees and picked flowers. He smiled at the ones who turned and looked at him and found out young mortal children can recognize an Ainur, even in their human form.

"I don't remember my stay in heaven; but, I knew I was still Buffy and my sister and friends were safe and everyone in heaven loved me," Buffy told Olórin with a sad smile.

"There were still things the Lord wanted you to do...that's why you were sent back," Olórin said. He suspected Buffy's soul needed a lot of healing – much more so than Frodo's. He knew she'd carried the weight of this world on her small shoulders for many years and knew it had taken a toll on her mentally as well as spiritually and he could never image the things she had to fight every night.

"I realize that now," she replied.

xxx

While Olórin was given a tour of the Angel Grade School the children ran up to him and gave him a hug and he hugged them in return. He laughed when he saw the students at the Academy practiced their magic and at the request of Mrs. Evans, he gave a lecture on the _War of the Ring_. He found the students attentive and they asked many questions, along with their teachers. He was happy to see Angela there and she also asked questions.

xxx

Rupert Giles called Helen Evans and told her Willow wanted to visit the Academy. She told him no and the reasons why and said she'll send Angela to tell her. Giles agreed and hung-up the phone. Another consequence of Willow's actions, he thought.

"I have an appointment to see Willow today, would you like to come with me?" Angela asked Eönwë.

"Yes," he answered. "What's in the envelope?"

"A brochure," she answered and they instantly appeared at the door of the Watchers' Council Headquarters. They spoke to Mr. Giles and afterwards he a maid escort them to Willow's cottage. When they arrived Angela knocked on the door. It was Saturday and she knew Maglor, Nerdanel and Mahtan were in Avali.

"Congratulations and come in," Willow said when she opened the door.

They thanked her and Angela introduce her to Eönwë. She sat on the sofa and Eönwë sat across from them in a chair. He saw the dark mark that will forever be with Willow and knew by studying her that she wasn't an evil person. Willow offered them elvish tea and they accepted. When she returned, she poured the tea and handed each a cup and then poured a cup for herself and sat on the sofa next to Angela.

"I understand you want to visit the Academy?" Angela asked after putting her tea cup on the tray.

"Yes," Willow answered and took a sip of her tea.

"I'm sorry, but you can't Willow," she told her and saw the hurt look in her eyes. "You're unclean and carry the dark mark...and all our property is hallowed, including our homes and you can't cross over."

"Oh," she said putting her cup on the tray. "It's the evil magicks inside me."

"Yes," Angela replied. "However, I can give you a tour from here."

"How?" Willow asked intrigued.

"Like this," Angela said and Willow saw the Academy grounds.

"It's beautiful," she said.

Eönwë watched as his wife gave Willow the complete tour of the Academy grounds and answered all her questions.

"You didn't use magic when you gave me a tour," Willow stated.

"I used my power," she said.

"Are you as powerful as your husband?" Willow asked smiling.

Angela laughed and Eönwë smiled. "No," she answered. "I can never put into words Eönwë's power because it's beyond our understanding."

Eönwë winked at his wife.

"This is a Angel Academy brochure and it's yours to keep," she said and handed it to Willow. "After you've look it over, we'll have dinner one evening and I'll answer your questions."

"Thank you," Willow replied and took the brochure.

They said their good-byes and Willow escorted them the door.

xxx

Angela and Eönwë's Home

After Angela and Eönwë returned from their honeymoon, they filled out the paperwork and received a marriage certificate from the State...and Eönwë was added to her bank accounts. They were given a home near her old condo which was in the wooded area of the city that has four bedrooms, three and one-half bathrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, family room, office and an attic which could be converted into an extra bathroom. It also has a nice size backyard. The french doors in the kitchen opened to a large wooden deck and the backyard was surrounded by trees and flowers...and there was also a stream that ran parallel to their property. The house is an updated Victorian with modern furniture and had many large windows that let in the sunlight.

"Hello Angela," Olórin said with a smile when she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello Olórin," she replied closing the door and escorted him into the kitchen.

Eönwë and Olórin greeted each other and Angela handed Olórin a glass of elvish wine and finished preparing dinner while Eönwë set the table. After dinner Olórin and Eönwë had elvish tea and Angela had a cappuccino..

"This is a picture of Illyria, the Old One, who's been resurrected as prophesied," Angela said and handed Olórin a photo of the Old One.

Olórin looked at the back of the horrible demon with multiple tentacles and knew the picture could never do her justice. He'd never seen anything like her before and from the description Angela and Mr. Giles gave to Maglor on Arda, he knew she was a huge monstrosity with terrible powers and she was only the Maia of her kind. "When was she resurrected?" he asked handing the picture back to Angela.

"We don't know and from the reports I received, everything's quiet and we don't know where she is or what's she doing," she answered.

"What type of power does she possess?" Olórin asked.

"We were only told her powers are immense and if they were unleashed it will be the end of us," she answered.

"She's that powerful?" Olórin asked.

"Yes she is," she answered.

"Who's the young girl?" Olórin asked picking up another picture on the coffee table.

"She was known as the girl in the white room. However, she was the Mesektet who was an old and ancient evil who assumed that form and was the eyes and ears of a group of powerful demons known as the Senior Partners who rule over many hell dimensions. The Mesektet was killed by a demon called the Beast some months ago and he was killed shortly thereafter. The Senior Partners are now blind to what's happening on our world and here's a picture of the Beast," she answered and handed Olórin the picture. "Not very pretty is he?"

"No he isn't," Olórin answered studying the horrible demon in the photo. "How was he killed?

"With his own bones," she answered.

"Oh," Olórin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Only the Beast could kill the Beast and he could only be killed with his bones – which someone found, and killed him with one of his bones," she answered.

"Where did this take place?" Eönwë asked his wife.

"In Los Angeles, California," she answered. "This is the calm before the storm and I have a feeling the dam is about to break and Armageddon is upon us."

"Why do you say that?" Olórin asked.

"I can smell it in the air," she answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

Mrs. Evans met her guest at the front door of the Academy and escorted him to her office and waited outside when he entered. When her guest entered her office, he bowed to the man inside and the man told her guest why he was there. Mrs. Evans' guest had lunch with her in her private garden and afterwards, she gave him a tour of the Academy and her guest met the students, faculty and the Avalian Elves. After they returned to her office Mrs. Evans showed her guest a prophecy which foretold: _The one who was never allowed to return and scorned by his people will bring the three kindred's together and he will be known by the scars on his hands._ Mrs. Evans handed her guest a copy of the prophecy and her guest thanked her.

xxx

Angela and Eönwë were summoned to Mrs. Evans' after practice.

"Come in," Mrs. Evans said when she heard a knock on her door.

Eönwë bowed to Mrs. Evans' guest when he entered her office.

"Hello Námo this isn't your Halls," Angela said smiling when she saw him.

He returned the smile and got up from the chair and gave her a hug. "Congratulations to the both of you," he said.

"Thank you," they replied in unison.

"Námo will be our guest for four of five days and he'll be staying at the Academy," Mrs. Evans told them.

"Would you like to have dinner with us this evening Lord Námo?" Eönwë asked.

"Yes I would," he answered.

Angela grinned. "Let's invite Olórin," she said.

xxx

Eönwë and Angela's Home

Angela was preparing dinner for her guests...and the first course would be a creamy mushroom soup with hot bread and butter; the second, a deboned lamb shank with roasted potatoes and fresh vegetables and for dessert, fresh fruit and cheese and elvish white wine will be served during the meal and elvish tea afterwards for her guests and her husband.

"Come in," Eönwë said when he opened the door and saw Lord Námo and Olórin standing there.

Angela handed her guests a glass of white elvish wine when they entered.

"Thank you," they said and Námo looked around the house.

Eönwë told them dinner would be served on the patio in an hour and escorted them outside. Angela showed Námo their wedding album while they were waiting and also showed Námo the photos of Illyria, the Beast and the girl in the white room and explained who they were.

During dinner Olórin told them he and Buffy had a picnic on the former Sunnydale hellmouth and about his visit to the Cleveland hellmouth and going on patrol with the slayers that evening.

"Now you know what a slayers life is like," Angela stated.

"Yes I do," he replied.

"Why do they die so young?" Eönwë asked Angela.

"They have the power, but they're still children and their bodies are not fully developed. They also encounter things terrible and powerful," she answered.

"How old was Buffy when she was called?" Námo asked already knowing the answer.

"Fifteen," she answered. "Buffy has always hated her calling and wanted to live a normal life, but that didn't happened and she's suffered more than anyone could ever know."

"I can see it in her eyes," Olórin said.

"The worse thing that ever happened to her was when she had to claw herself out of her grave after she died the second time," Angela replied. "It was Willow who thought she could bring Buffy back to life," she answered.

"That's what that spell was," Námo said with a grim look on his face.

"Yes, and that was big time blood magic," she replied.

"How dare she!" Olórin exclaimed in an anger voice.

"Willow forgot that blood begets blood and her friend Xander questioned her ethics and told her that was wrong. Tara also told her it was wrong and it was impossible to do and they would be invoking forces they had no right to invoke. Willow found everything she need for the spell and she, Xander, Tara and Anya performed the ritual over Buffy's grave. However, the spell only reanimated Buffy's rotting corpse. Your Atar put Buffy's soul back into her body when the First Evil saw the residue of that spell and as Tara predicted, they invoked forces they had no right to invoke – meaning the First Evil, who only your Atar can handle. Xander had his left eye snatched out by Caleb, Tara was killed by Warren Mears and Anya was killed by a Bringer during the Battle in the Hellmouth.

"Everyone who was at Buffy's grave during the ritual were punished," Námo said and took a sip of his wine.

"Yes they were," she replied. "A Gnarl demon did the same thing to Willow that she did to Warren Mears, which was the third part of that doom, and she now has the SWORD OF DAMOCLES hanging over her head."

"Atar set a doom on her," Námo said.

"Yes, and it's a lifetime doom," she replied. "What I've just told the three of you never leaves this room.

They agreed.

xxx

"I have to meet a demon tonight and take care of a problem he has," Angela told them.

"Why?" Eönwë asked.

"As Eru Ilúvatar's Herald and I'm the only one who's allowed to deal with the Lords and Ladies of these hell dimensions," she answered.

"I'm coming with you," Eönwë said.

"I do this all the time Eönwë and I don't need your help," she replied smiling at her husband.

"Nevertheless, I'm coming with you," he said.

"It you insist," she said rolling her eyes. "Námo and Olórin, would you like to come?" she asked.

"Yes," they answered.

"Make sure you're not seen," she said.

xxx

"We're not going to war Eönwë," she said when she saw him dressed in battle armor and his terrible blade in his hand, after she changed her clothes.

"Where are your weapons?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't need them and I can call them to me from anywhere," she answered. "It's time to go."

When they arrived at their location, Námo, Eönwë and Olórin watched as Angela summoned the demon who appeared out of nowhere and they'd never seen anything like him before. He was tall and huge with two large black horns on his head; black eyes; his skin was reddish black with some sort of horrible black things crawling over him and he had a long coiling tail. Eönwë had his sword at the ready and was ready to pounce, if need be, and his sharp eyes never left his wife.

"What can I do for you?" she asked with an impassive look on her face when the Ra'zar demon appeared.

"I want my payment," he answered and told her his tale of woe.

"I will not and cannot do that, but this is what I can do for you . . .," she told him and he agreed. She then summoned D'Hoffryn, the Lord of Arashmahaar.

"Herald," D'Hoffryn said when he appeared in front of her and bowed.

"I wish that Sandra, Bill and Charlie be brought before us," she said.

"Done," he replied and snapped his fingers and they appeared.

Sandra, Bill and Charlie were surprised when they appeared before the three of them and Angela told them the deal she'd struck and gave Sandra a choice – either go with Bill and Charlie or with D'Hoffryn. Sandra looked frantically between the two demons and chose D'Hoffryn. The Ra'zar demon took Bill and Charlie back to his hell dimension and D'Hoffryn took Sandra to his.

"You pronounced their dooms," Námo said when he appeared in front of her.

"That's what they get for making a deal with that thing. He did their bidding and wanted two babies to sacrifice in return and they didn't live up to their end of the bargain and stiffed him," she told them.

"Is this what people do here?" Olórin asked.

"Only the black magic wielders and they do it at their peril. They wanted clean hands, but it backfired on them," she answered.

"Yes it did," Námo replied.

"Let's go home," Eönwë said and took his wife's hand.

Námo and Olórin thanked them for dinner and returned to the Academy.

xxx

"You could've gotten hurt," Eönwë said when they appeared in their family room.

"I can take care of myself Eönwë as you well know," she teased. "Thank you for caring." She watched as Eönwë re-clothed himself and his sword disappeared and reappeared in their bedroom on his side of the bed. She walked up to him and put her arms around him and he responded in kind. She smiled when she felt his power surrounded her and his love flowing threw her and when she looked into his eyes she saw his fire and he kissed her.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered.

xxx

Watchers' Council - Rupert Giles' Office

Mrs. Evans called Giles the next morning and told him she needed to see him immediately and said she'll stop by with her guest and he agreed. When they arrived a butler greeted them and escorted them to Giles' office. Námo saw Willow sitting at her desk talking to Maglor, who was surprised to see the Vala and bowed. Everyone else stared at the two strangers.

"Who is he?" Willow asked looking at Maglor after making eye contact with the male stranger and felt the power coming from him.

Maglor told her.

"Oh," Willow said.

"Hello Rupert," Mrs. Evans said when the butler opened the door and she and her guest entered his office.

"Hello Helen," he replied looking at her guest.

"This is Námo, the Lord of Mandos and the keeper of the souls of the Elves in Aman or the Angel of Death as we call them," she said.

"Hello Mr. Giles," Námo said extending his hand.

"Hello Námo," he replied when he got up from his chair and shook his hand and offered them a seat and elvish tea, which they accepted. "What's so urgent Helen?"

Mrs. Evans told him why they were there.

"Another apocalypse?" Giles asked wiping his glasses on his tie.

"I'm afraid so," she answered.

"How many slayers do you need?" he asked.

She told him and said she wanted Buffy to lead the slayer team with Faith as her second and when, where and at what time they were to meet.

Giles agreed and gave them a tour of the Council Headquarters and introduced them to the Watchers.

"Miss Rosenberg," the Lord of Mandos said when Giles introduced them to the infamous Willow Rosenberg.

"Hello Willow," Mrs. Evans said and she and Námo saw the dark mark surrounding her.

"Hello," Willow replied blushing. "I um . . ."

"There's no need to explain yourself Willow," Mrs. Evans told her.

Giles watched as Willow wilted under the gaze of the Dooms man of the Valar.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

"Why aren't you at Oxford?" Angela asked when she saw Dawn appear in her key form.

"My classes have ended for the year and I'm officially on summer holiday," she answered smiling.

Námo wondered what Dawn was and noticed no one in the dining hall paid her any mind. He was introduced to Crown Princess Maril, who gave the Vala a deep nod of her head and then she and Dawn walked over to the table were Aral and the Avalian Elves were having lunch.

"What is Dawn?" Námo asked knowing she's the young girl who spoke Sindarin to Maglor at her wedding.

"She's Buffy's younger sister and a human being," she answered.

Námo raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his tea.

"The power your Atar gifted her with is much older than the Ainur," she told them.

"What is it?" Námo asked.

"They won't tell us Lord Námo. Her wands were made and hallowed in the Timeless Halls and when she dies they'll return to the Timeless Halls," Eönwë answered.

Angela smiled at Námo. "Buffy wields the slayer scythe and Dawn wields another piece of His power," she told him.

Námo turned and looked at Dawn who was laughing and talking to the elves and heard her speaking Elven.

"Maril is teaching her elvish and human magic and healing, and Aral is teaching her weaponry and she's a more capable witch than Willow ever was," she said.

"She's learning elvish magic?" Námo asked.

"Yes, however, it's very different from the magic practiced by the elves in Aman," she answered. "She learned how to wield a sword by watching her sister."

"She never took lessons?" Eönwë asked his wife.

"No," she answered. "Dawn learns by sight and it has something to do with the power your Atar gifted her with. Her magic is dormant while at the University and only activated when she returns to the Academy. She won't receive her wands and her magic won't be fully activated until she graduates from the University. If she has to use her magic Maril will supervise her."

"Atar wants her to become an adult," Námo said.

"Yes, the same as us," she answered. "When Willow used magic on the hellmouth it always ended with disastrous results and she never stopped to think if she should used that magic or what would be the consequences if she did," she answered.

xxx

Before Aral and Maril departed the Academy that afternoon they extended an invitation to Námo to have dinner with the King and Queen and he accepted. When he arrived on Avali he saw how truly different it was from Aman. When he arrived at the Royal Palace he was introduced to their Majesties and the Ruling Council of Avali, along with the Ruling Council of the White Elves who were also invited to the feast which was held in his honor. After the feast he was taken to Sylvan and every leaf on every tree was lit when they arrived – which reminded him of the light of the Two Trees. A few of the children ran up to him smiling and he returned the smile. Námo was introduced to other prominent citizens of Sylvan and had tea with them...and before he left Avali and Sylvan, he was given a copy of their laws and customs.

The next morning Námo was given a tour of the Angel Grade School and was mobbed by the younger children who give him hugs and kisses, which he returned.

xxx

Slayer Compound

"Why do we have to be at the Academy tomorrow afternoon?" Buffy asked Giles. Her gut told her something was up and felt a since of dread come over her.

Before Giles could answer Olórin told her it was God's Will.

"We'll find out tomorrow. Pick your team and Whistler will transport all of you to the Academy," Giles told her. He spoke to Buffy alone in the conference room and handed her a note from Mrs. Evans.

"Why?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow after reading the note.

"Mrs. Evans wouldn't say – only that it's urgent," Giles answered.

Buffy did what Mrs. Evans asked.

xxx

The Cleveland Hellmouth

"Hello G-man," Xander said when Giles appeared with Whistler.

"Giles," Faith said when she turned around.

"Hello Giles, Whistler," Robin said.

Giles told them why they were there.

"They'll be ready," Robin said.

xxx

Washington, DC

"Thank you for coming Major," the stranger said to Riley Finn in an anonymous back alley.

"What's this about?" he asked standing alert and ready to pounce.

The stranger knew Major Finn didn't come alone and handed him a note.

"Are you serious?" Major Finn asked after reading the note and memorizing the information – and watched as the note burst into flames.

"Yes," the stranger answered.

"We'll be there," Finn said.

"This is our show and keep out of sight. After it's over you boys can move in and do what you do best," the stranger told him.

"We will," Major Finn replied. Later that evening Major Finn and his team, on orders from the President, headed to their destination.

xxx

"Do you know what this is about?" Eönwë asked his wife after she got off her cell phone.

"No I don't," she answered. "The Warrior Class has been summoned to a meeting later this afternoon and we're to be armed and ready for battle."

xxx

"I see you're ready for battle," Angela said smiling at Eönwë. He was dressed in magnificent blue battle armor with a large perfect sapphire stone set in the collar and his sword at his side.

Eönwë noticed his wife was dressed in black leather and her two short swords were strapped across her back and her daggers were around he waist.

"Shall we go," she said and they disappeared.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented.

Angela introduced Eönwë to the other Angel Institute Warriors when they arrived in the ballroom. After they congratulated the couple, they took their seats and Angela and Eönwë sat in front of Námo and Olórin.

"How was your trip to Avali?" she turned and asked Námo.

"Wonderful, thank you," he answered.

Maril and Dawn entered the ballroom and sat in front of David and Aaron. Aral entered behind his wife leading the many Avalian Warriors and they nodded to the three Ainur. Maglor and his slayer team, lead by Buffy, arrived next and were told to take any seat that was available. When Faith and her team arrived, they were told the same thing and Faith sat next to Buffy.

"Do you know what this is about B?" Faith asked her sister slayer.

"No I don't," Buffy answered.

"It looks like it's going to be all out war," Faith said looking at the elves who were armed to the teeth and dressed in full battle armor and the many other warriors in the room dressed in black and also armed with many different weapons.

"Hello Faith," Angela said when she walked up to her.

"I heard you got married," she said.

"Yes, and this is my husband Eönwë," she replied when she felt his presence behind her. "Eönwë this is Faith, another Chosen One."

"Hello Faith," he said.

Faith thought he was perfect. "Does he have a brother?" she asked with a grin.

"No," Angela answered smiling and looked around the room and saw many slayers with their mouths hanging open.

Eönwë noticed some slayers had swords, others broadswords and battle axes...and their daggers were around their waists. He finally saw the slayer scythe he'd heard so much about when Buffy appeared in the room with it in her hand. It was different from any weapon he'd seen before and realized it could be used at either end.

Námo felt his Atar's power in the slayer scythe and his keen eyes noticed it was perfect and without a single flaw. He admired the craftsmanship and thought the weapon unusual for a female warrior; however, he knew his Atar knew what he was doing when His hands were guiding the Guardian's in it's making.

Angela and Eönwë returned to their seats when Mrs. Evans and Giles walked into the room and sat at the high table and Whistler stood between the two.

"I'll now explain why all of you are here...," she told them.

Murmurs in the room.

"How do you know this ma'am?" Amy asked.

"I found it wise not to ask how the Angel Institute gets their information," Giles answered.

Mrs. Evans smiled at the young slayer and Olórin did the same. "You have to be at your destination at this time," she told them.

After the meeting everyone had dinner, buffet style, in the ballroom`and the slayers went back for seconds, including Buffy and Faith. After they finished they were given a quick tour of the Academy and met some of the students and other members of the Angel Institute Warrior Class.

"This is where you went to high school?" Faith asked Angela when she was giving her the tour of the Academy.

"Yes," she answered.

"It's beautiful," Faith said looking around.

"Yes it is," she replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"**Whereas Curunír (Saruman) was cast down, and utterly humbled, and perished at last by the hand of an oppressed slave; and his spirit went whithersoever it was doomed to go, and to Middle-earth, whether naked or embodied, came never back." **_**Unfinished Tales, The Istari.**_

"**. . . For Morgoth had many servants, the oldest and most potent of whom were immortal, belonging indeed in their beginning to the Maiar; and these evil spirits like their Master could take on visible forms. Those whose business it was to direct the Orcs often took Orkish shapes, though they were greater and more terrible. [footnote omitted]. Thus, it was that the histories speak of Great Orcs or Orc-captains who were not slain, and who reappeared in battle through years far longer than the span of the lives of Men." [footnote omitted]. **_**Morgoth's Ring, p. 418.**_

"**Thuringwethil, 'Woman of Secret Shadow', the messenger of Sauron from Tol-in-Gaurhoth who took the form of a great bat and in whose shape Lúthien entered Angband." **_**The Silmarillion, p. 424.**_

Valinor - Ring of Doom

The Valar were seated on their thrones surrounded by their Maia attendants and many of the Eldar. They knew they were going to watch the events as they unfolded that evening – and saw Dawn appear with Crown Princess Maril and Whistler.

xxx

Rome

When Whistler, Maril and Dawn arrived they were met by three members from the Angel Institute European Warrior Class Division.

"It's right there," Mario, a Roman said and they followed him.

They saw the hot spot glowing in the ground near the Roman Headquarters of Wolfram and Hart.

"Close it Dawn," Maril said.

Dawn withdrew her wands from her wand holders and glowed with the energy of the key. The mystical green energy shot through her wands towards the offensive portal, covering it entirely and 15 seconds later the portal was closed forever. Dawn put her wands back into her wand holders after she changed back into her human form. Franco walked up and put his hand over the spot were the offensive portal had been and white light shot from his palm cleansing the area. When he finished Whistler snapped his fingers and Maril and Dawn were taken to their next destination, and the three members of the Angel Institute European Division disappeared.

An angel appeared after everyone disappeared and the Valar and Maia recognized him as Gabriel, one of the seven Ainur who surrounds their Atar's throne, and saw him walk up to a building and touch it with his index finger – and the building was instantly consumed in flames and everyone in the Ring of Doom heard the horrible cries and screams of everyone in the building. A few minutes later the building was nothing but ashes, along with it's occupants. The evil law firm of Wolfram and Hart in Rome was no more and would never again rise again from the ashes.

Whistler, Maril and Dawn appeared outside Caritas and were met by Aaron and his crew. Dawn closed the hot spot next to Caritas and Aaron put his right hand over the former portal and cleansed the area. After they disappeared Scott slapped the side of the building and it came tumbling down and Aaron and his crew disappeared. Everyone in the Ring of Doom also witnessed that event.

xxx

Los Angeles - 15 Minutes before Zero Hour

Angela, Eönwë, Olórin, Námo and the others saw Whistler, Maril and Dawn appeared on the roof of the building where everyone was waiting.

"How did it go?" Angel asked when they appeared.

"Fine," Dawn answered with a smile. "What are we waiting for?"

"We were told to wait here and I'm sure we'll find out when it's time?" she answered.

Aral walked up to his wife and Dawn and everyone else were talking quietly among themselves.

Ten minutes later Námo, Eönwë and Olórin looked up when a host appeared in the sky, which no human or elf could see, including the elves in Aman.

"We know they're there, but we can't see them," Angela said to her husband looking up and seeing nothing.

Eönwë turned and smiled at her. "You're right," he replied.

xxx

Major Riley Finn and his team were in place and ready to go. They were at a discrete distance and watching everything, and snipers were strategically placed around the entire area.

xxx

Buffy, Faith and the other slayers were already in position – hiding behind buildings and in dark alley ways and waiting for the apocalypse to begin.

xxx

Everyone bowed, including the Ainur, when a tall man appeared on the rooftop a few minutes later, except Angela, Dawn and Members of the Angel Institute. Dawn didn't know who he was.

"You look pretty," Angela said smiling when he walked up to her and Eönwë. She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek when he bent his head down and he kissed the top of her head. She saw he was clothed in stunning gold battle armor, his long golden hair was in flames and his magnificent flaming sword at his side.

He put one hand on top of her head and the other on Eönwë's and said something to them mentally in the angelic language and smiled at both of them and they returned the smile – and what he said to them is their tale to tell..."

"Hello Dawn," he said when he turned and looked at her.

"Hello," she replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Michael," he answered.

Dawn smiled at him.

Michael then gave everyone their instructions when they walked up to him and nodded to Whistler, who snapped his fingers and sent everyone to their assigned position.

xxx

Valinor - Ring of Doom

The Valar and Maia saw the host appear in the sky and then the Chief Ainur appear on the rooftop.

"Their world is in peril," Ulmo said mentally to the Ainur from his waters.

"Yes it is," Tulkas replied.

xxx

Los Angeles

When the members of The Circle of the Black Thorn was killed, the Senior Partners opened the hellmouth at the Los Angeles law firm of Wolfram and Hart.

Gunn was seriously injured after killing Senator Bruckner and her vampire bodyguards; Wesley was killed by Cyvus Vail and he in turn was killed by Illyria; Spike killed the Fell Brethren; Lorne shot Lindsey McDonald and Angel, with Connor's help, killed Marcus Hamilton, and they agreed to meet after they completed their assignments, except Connor. When they arrived at the back alley of the Hyperion Hotel, Angel noticed Wesley wasn't with Illyria.

"Where's Wesley?" Angel asked Illyria.

"Dead," she answered.

Angel was sad to hear the news and saw Gunn bleeding from his stomach and knew he wasn't going to make it. Illyria told him outright that he had only a few minutes to live.

Four people appeared in the alley behind Angel and his crew and a fifth appeared next to Gunn, who put her hand over his wound and healed him with her light.

"Thank you," Gunn said to the strange woman.

"You're welcome," she replied with a bright smile and Gunn thought she looked like an angel.

"We're here to help and there's a whole army ready and waiting to back you up," Aaron told them.

"Who are you?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Friends of Buffy's and my name is Aaron," he answered.

"Is she here?" Spike asked.

"Yes," Aaron answered.

xxx

"I know you're in a great deal of distress Lorne and we would like to help you," Dr. Robert Edwards said when he approached the distraught demon.

When Lorne read his aura he knew the man could be trusted and broke down and cried on Doctor Edwards' shoulder. A few minutes later the good Doctor and his assistant lead him away.

xxx

As the demon horde was marching towards the Hyperion Hotel, Michael, Angela, Námo, Eönwë and Olórin turned and looked left when the Devil appeared smiling on the rooftop of Wolfram and Heart. He disappeared after looking up at the host in the sky.

The Ainur in the Ring of Doom also saw him, but not the elves who saw only the rooftop.

"The Devil," Ulmo said to the Ainur. "The one who tried to take Atar's place."

"He seems pleased at their imminent destruction," Oromë said looking at his fallen brother.

"Yes he does," Irmo replied.

The Ainur in the Ring of Doom looked at the Devil, who's voice was greater than all of theirs combined and who was perfect in beauty and splendor, which none of them could ever match. The one who fermented rebellion in the Timeless Halls and the one their Atar cast out and hurled to the ground for all to see and has come to a terrible end.

xxx

When the demons finished coming through the hellmouth Michael took Angela's hands and they disappeared – and less than a second later they appeared in front of Wolfram and Hart. He unsheathed his flaming sword and touched the building and they both watched as Wolfram and Hart was consumed in flames and heard the cries and screams of everyone inside; and a few minutes later the Los Angeles Branch of Wolfram and Hart was nothing but smoldering ash, along with its occupants. He turned and said something mentally to Angela, who looked up at him with a surprised look on her face and then nodded; and by her own power floated over the hellmouth and she turned into pure white fire which spread across the entire hellmouth. Her fire completely consumed the hellmouth and afterwards nothing was left but a large gaping hole. When she returned to Michael's side, he took her hands and they instantly reappeared on the rooftop. A long sword appeared in his hand and he handed it to her and she thanked him – and after studying it, she knew it was perfect. She felt her husband smiling at her, but didn't see Olórin and Námo doing the same, or Ulmo from his waters.

When the demons came into view Angela saw her husband unsheathe his sword and saw his eyes were hard and cold with a terrible light in them and he looked straight ahead with no expression on his face. Olórin also unsheathed his sword and Námo walked over and stood on Michael's right and Dawn on his left, at his command. Maglor stood next to Dawn, and Aral and a dozen Avalian elves took up position on the roof awaiting Michael's order, including Maril, who was standing next to her husband. They drew their arrows from their quivers and inserted them into their bows and took aim. Their arrowheads caught fire (thanks to Michael).

xxx

"Ready?" Angel asked his and Aaron's crew.

"Yes we are," Aaron answered.

"Let's go to work," Angel said and they followed him out of the alley.

When the demons neared the hotel and after Angel and everyone walked out of the alley, Michael gave the order to fire and the elves on the roof-tops released their arrows at once and the battle was joined. Then the slayers appeared from everywhere and started to slay, along with members of the Angel Institute, and all hell broke lose.

Buffy charged with the slayer scythe and swung once and four demons were killed instantly and danced around swinging the scythe killing many demons without touching them. Faith had her sword in her hands and was a killing machine. The Old One, Illyria, simply snapped every demon's neck she encountered and a few started to run away when they realized who she was, only to turn around and run into one of the slayers who proceed to cut them to pieces. More arrows rained down from the roof-tops and when a few members of the Angel Institute turned into white light, many demons burned to death. One Member of the Institute turned into a large fiery eagle and attacked a horrid looking demon and pecked its eyes out, while another turned into a giant ferocious tiger and mauled a demon to death.

Gunn swung his mean battle axe and Spike wielded his sword effortlessly and efficiently cutting off many demon's heads while Illyria kept moving after snapping another demon's neck. When a giant demon appeared almost as tall as a small skyscraper, Maglor, on Michael's command, walked over to him and Michael lit his arrow with his sword and gave Maglor his orders. Maglor then turned and aimed high and released his arrow and hit his mark. The demon cried out when the arrow fiery hit him and everyone on the roof-top watched as his body burned and turned to ash.

Faith punched one demon and knocked it backwards while her sister slayer cut off its head. She then proceeded to charge two others demons swinging her sword and cut one in half and the other's head off, and continued on to her next target with a smile on her face.

Buffy ducked when a demon swung its mighty axe and when the scythe met the axe head, it shattered into tiny pieces and she then proceeded to chop off it's legs and heard it screamed in agony and when she finished it off, she moved on to her next target at full speed.

Everyone on the rooftop watched the slayers, Members of the Angel Institute and Angel's crew in action. Eönwë knew why he was sent when he saw Thuringwethil, the Woman of Secret Shadow, a Maia from the First Age on Arda and two great Orc-captains who were also once Maia. Olórin also saw them and the orcs under their command and Michael gave them their orders and they complied. Before Angela and Olórin left the roof-top they held out their swords and Michael touched their blades with his and they caught fire. David also received his command from Michael.

Olórin then appeared in front of the first orc and cut-off his head and then proceeded to go after the rest; moving at such speed that he was barely a blink-of-an-eye, and each orc's body and black blood burned and turned to ash after they met his fiery blade.

"Eönwë," Thuringwethil said with dark shadows surrounding her. "This is not Arda, what are you doing here?" she asked as she raised her weapon to strike.

Eönwë saw her steel claws when she raised her weapon and cut off both arms in one swift motion and she cried out in pain as the black blood flowed to the ground. He then seemed to stand 20 feet tall and with a mighty arc of his sword struck her down with one blow and moved on to his next target. Angela, who was behind her husband, touched Thuringwethil's body and black blood with her flaming blade which turned to ashes. David, who was standing next to her, blew her ashes up and away with a mighty wind.

As Eönwë approached his next target, the Orc-captain was ready to strike, but Eönwë was faster and moved behind the him and turned into something terrible and cut-off his head. When the Orc-captain fell to the ground, his black blood poured out of his body and Angela touched his body and black blood with her sword, which burned instantly and David blew it's ashes up and away.

The second Orc-captain started to run when he saw Eönwë and when he turned around, Eönwë was standing very tall in front of him and the Orc-captain was blinded by his light and with another high arc of his sword, Eönwë cut him in half. Angela burned his body and black blood with her sword flaming sword and David sent his ashes up and away with a mighty wind.

After Eönwë killed the last Orc-Captain and Olórin killed the remaining orcs, he, Eönwë and Angela reappeared on the roof. They watched as David blew the Orc-Captain and the dead orc's ashes into the sky.

xxx

Angel realized that the dragon he was riding was not evil and only wanted to get out of there and he let him go. Then he swung his mighty battle sword at the first demon he saw and moved on to his next target. Spike grinned at Illyria when she called the other demons scum beneath her feet and spared no ones feelings. When he looked around Spike wondered who the other humans were and knew there was more to them than met the eye and he could feel their power.

Major Riley Finn wasn't going to let the slayers and the others have all the fun and gave orders to his snipers to fire at will.

Eönwë and Olórin saw a demon's head explode. "What was that?" Olórin turned and asked Angela. He didn't see anyone strike the demon with any kind of weapon, yet it was dead on the ground.

"A sniper just took off that demon's head with a bullet from a great distance," she answered with a grin.

Eönwë looked at his wife and wanted to know what a sniper and a bullet were.

xxx

Buffy was slaying demons left and right and stopped in front of a nasty looking thing that had black pus oozing from his skin. She looked up and saw he had black eyes, no hair, walked with a stoop and was dressed in filthy rags and had a nasty looking spike in his right hand. When he grinned at her, she saw his few remaining teeth were black, along with his gums.

"You can't kill me little girl," he said with a booming voice and a wicked grin on his face.

Buffy nearly fell over from his putrid breath. "Why not?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm an Ainur, or angel as you call us on this world and my name is Saruman and no mortal can kill an Ainur," he answered. Saruman then turned to his right and looked up when he felt the presence of his fellow Ainur who were looking down at them from the rooftop. "Eönwë, Olórin, Lord Námo," he whispered and then looked to Lord Námo's left and saw the Chief Ainur staring down at him and felt fear.

"You wanna bet," Buffy said. "You're just another big bad." When Saruman turned to face her, he saw the light of Eru Ilúvatar on her fëa when she raised her weapon and covered his eyes before Buffy cut him in half at the waist. His hideous body burned as the Flame Imperishable came out of the slayer scythe and his unholy spirit burned to ashes. David appeared next to her and with a great wind, dispersed his black ashes upwards to the sky and Saruman was finally no more.

The Ainur knew the slayer scythe was much more powerful than they realized and they too saw the light of their Atar on Buffy's fëa. Michael already knew it was there.

Námo saw the female elleth he was sent to retrieve when she came into view. She was tall, thin, with horrible rotting skin with dark shadows surrounded her. Her long black hair was dirty and matted and her eyes, teeth and gums were black and she had a permanent sneer on her face. She was yelling obscenities at the orcs in front of her with hatred in her voice. He knew she didn't remember who she was, and watched as something appeared in Michael's hand and hand it to Dawn.

On Michael's Command, Dawn called a great wind and held the crystal ball in her right hand and with her out-stretched arm, aimed the crystal ball at the elleth and said something in Latin, a language the Ainur didn't understand; and they watched as the elleth was lifted off her feet and flew up in the air towards them and into the crystal ball. Dawn handed the crystal ball back to Michael, who turned and handed it to Námo. When he looked into the crystal ball he saw the elleth staring back at him with hatred on her face.

Aral and the elves was surprised to see the elleth. He and Maglor discussed what the elves went through on Arda, but to see what the Dark Lord did in person was truly sickening. She's so twisted and evil, he thought.

When Maril saw the elleth appear she was heartbroken and turned and wept on her husband's shoulder.

"Do you know who she is?" Aral asked Maglor, holding his wife in a loving embrace.

"No, but Lord Námo does," he answered. Maglor looked around and saw the anger on the other elves' faces at what had been done to one of their kindred.

Aral nodded his head.

The Ainur also saw their anger and turned and watched as the slayers slew the remaining orcs.

xxx

After the battle, Michael and the host disappeared and the remains of the demons were burned to ash by Members of the Angel Institute and David sent said remains upwards towards the sky.

Whistler snapped his fingers and the other Avalian elves reappeared on the rooftop, and snapped his fingers again and everyone returned to the Angel Academy.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

Valinor - Ring of Doom

When the Ainur appeared on the rooftop Galadriel heard gasps from the other elves and knew, as well as they did that by looking at him, that he was more powerful than any Ainur in Aman, including Manwë; and when Lord's Námo, Eönwë and Olórin bowed to him she wondered who he was. She was also intrigued by the young mortal girl who had spoken to Maglor in Sindarin at the wedding and now knew she was much more than she appeared to be. They watched when she twice turned into something green and wondered what it was and saw Dawn take something from the Ainur and after she called a great wind – and in a language none of them understood – everyone in the Ring of Doom saw the elleth being lifted off her feet; fly through the air and into whatever she held in her hand. Galadriel knew she would get the answers to her questions when Lord Olórin returned.

"There's much more to that young mortal girl than we thought," Glorfindel said to those in earshot, who were Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Celebrían, Gil-galad and Haldir.

"Yes there is," Gil-galad replied, still stunned at what he just witnessed. "She also speaks fluent Elven as well as Sindarin."

"It appears she has many gifts and talents," Celeborn stated. "The weapon she had strapped across her back is unusual for a female."

"The young mortal girl's name is Dawn," Galadriel reminded them. "I agree with you my love, Dawn is quite intriguing."

"Dawn's weapon is a short double bladed staff weapon which was encased in an elvish sheath," Haldir informed them and his keen eyes didn't miss the elvish markings on her sheath. He smiled when he saw the Avalian Elves ready to fire their flaming arrows and heard murmurs from a few elves when they saw Crown Princess Maril standing next to the Crown Prince ready to fire her arrow.

"Very unusual indeed," Glorfindel replied, who knew a few things about weapons.

"The other mortal girls were also wielding elvish weapons," Celebrían stated.

"Yes they were," Haldir said and didn't miss that either.

"I wonder what those things were that Dawn had in her hands?" Gil-galad asked.

"We'll find out when Lord Olórin returns," Galadriel answered.

Lord Elrond noticed Maglor's aim is still true and wondered it they would ever meet again. He knew Maglor was surrounded from Arda forever and hoped he was happy, and saw he was wearing the same warrior elvish wear as the Avalian Elves and his hair was tied in the same warrior braid down his back. From what he could surmise, it looked as if the Avalian Elves have accepted him as one of their own, which made him happy. Elrond had many questions he wanted to ask Lord Olórin about Maglor when he returns.

Finrod noticed that world was very different from Arda and the many tall buildings and great lights frightened him. He wondered why many of the warriors were dressed in black from head to toe, including Lord Eönwë's wife, and had their faces covered with back hoods. He saw Lord Eönwë's wife also cover her face and could only see her eyes before she followed her husband.

None of the elves said a word when Lord Tulkas laughed after seeing a slayer (Faith) knock a demon backward.

Elladan and Elrohir saw the angry looks on the Avalian Elves faces when they saw the defiled elleth. They too felt the same way...remembering their mother.

Many elves showed their surprise when they saw the Crown Princess weep on the Crown Prince's shoulder and he held his wife in a tender embrace. It was unheard of in elvish society in Valinor to display such affection in public.

xxx

The elves that were invited to watch had many questions after the picture disappeared.

"How did the Maia and the others from Arda get to that world?" Glorfindel turned and asked, after the murmurs from the other elves died down.

"We don't know," Oromë answered.

"What were those things?" Gil-galad asked. "They're much worse than anything we've seen on Arda."

Everyone agreed.

"Demons, and they all have power," Ulmo answered from his waters.

"A mortal girl killed an Ainur!" King Ingwë exclaimed surprised. Everyone saw the fallen Maia's body and fëa burn to ashes. "How is that possible Lord Manwë?" he asked.

"She's a slayer and the weapon she wields has Eru Ilúvatar's power in it," Manwë answered when he turned and looked at the King.

Murmurs and gasped from the elves.

King Ingwë raised an elegant eyebrow after hearing that. "Eru Ilúvatar put his own power in that weapon?"

"Yes, and only the slayers can wield it. The slayer scythe was made untold ages ago by a group of women called the Guardians, who guarded the slayer line. It was first used by a young slayer when she defeated the last Old One on their world long ago," Oromë told them.

"What's an Old One Lord Oromë?" King Finarfin asked.

Oromë told them.

"We've never heard of such evil or a hellmouth," Erestor said looking at the Ainur.

"That evil has always been and will be until the end," Tulkas replied.

Murmurs from the elves.

"What is a slayer?" King Finarfin asked.

"The Chosen One," Ulmo answered.

"Chosen to do what, my Lord?" Queen Eärwen asked.

"Into every generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, the Chosen One. She alone will have the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons and all the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer. When one dies, another one is called," Tulkas answered.

"They're so young," Celeborn said.

"Slayers are always female and are called to fight evil between the ages of 8 and16 and they all die within a year after being called," Ulmo replied. "The first slayer was 8 years old when she was called."

"She was a small child," Elrond said who knew about mortal children.

"Yes she was," Ulmo replied.

More murmurs and gasped from the elves.

"Why young mortal girls?" King Finarfin asked.

"It's Eru Ilúvatar's Will," Manwë answered.

"How strong are they?" Gil-galad asked.

"They're stronger, faster, have greater eyesight and hearing than any elf and they all have power," Ulmo answered.

"They have power?" Haldir asked with wide-eyes surprise.

"Yes, and their power comes from the Shadow Demon. The slayers are not only gifted with power, but other gifts not even an Ainur has," Tulkas answered. "We all saw a slayer knock a demon backwards.

"Why do the slayers have gifts an Ainur doesn't have?" Glorfindel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They need them and we don't," Ulmo answered.

"The slayers are also the best in weapons and knows how to wield any weapon the moment she touches it and can wield it expertly. She doesn't need to see a healer because her wounds heal in a few hours and she doesn't need as much sleep as the average mortal," Oromë told them.

"If they're that powerful why do they die within a year after being called?" Queen Eärwen asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"They either sacrifice themselves to save others or are killed by a demon with greater power," Nienna answered. Nienna also knew the Crown Princess needed succor.

"There was more than one slayer," Glorfindel astutely observed.

"All the potential slayers were called by Eru Ilúvatar on Angela's world when . . .," Ulmo told them.

"We thought Morgoth was the first evil," King Finarfin said.

"The First Evil existed long before the Ainur were created and it's the source of all evil," Aulë replied.

"The slayers fought the First Evil?" King Ingwë asked.

"They fought it's army and won with Eru Ilúvatar's help," Oromë answered. "The First Evil cannot be destroyed by anyone except Eru Ilúvatar."

"What kind of army did the First Evil send against the slayers?" Gil-galad asked intrigued.

"The Turok-Han, and we don't know what they were, but we do know they were demons," Irmo answered.

More murmurs from the elves.

"The young mortal girl named Dawn turned into something green and then turned back into her mortal form and had something strange in her hands," Gil-galad said to the Ainur.

"We don't know what she turned into or what she had in her hands," Manwë replied.

"Angela did tell us that they're some things on her world that are not what they seem, and it appears Dawn is a case in point," Ulmo told them. "Dawn is a mortal, but as we all witnessed, she's much more than she appears to be."

"The weapons the half-Ainur wielded looked very familiar," Lord Elrond aid to the Ainur.

"Their weapons are made in the Timeless Halls," Oromë replied.

"Their weapons come from the Timeless Halls," a Vanyar asked with a surprised look in his face.

"Yes, and all their weapons have Eru Ilúvatar's name on them," Tulkas answered.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

"They're some demons none of you, nor any mortal can look upon," Ulmo told them.

"What would happened if we did Lord Ulmo?" a Noldor female asked.

"You would go insane and your mind would collapse in on itself," he answered. "That's how truly hideous they are."

"What we felt a few years ago came from that world," Manwë told them.

"It did Lord Manwë?" a Vanyar asked.

"Yes," Yavanna answered. "All the dimensional walls were collapsing because Glorificus, a powerful female hell goddess, was trying to get home and the only way she could do that was by destroying Eru Ilúvatar's entire creation. The slayer on that world prevented that when she jumped to her death and sealed the rift."

"Glorificus was one of those demons none of you could look upon in her true form," Aulë told them. "She was also known as The Beast, The Abomination and That Which Cannot Be Named."

"She sounds horrible indeed," Elrond said.

"She was that powerful my Lords?" Queen Eärwen asked.

"Yes she was," Nessa answered.

"The slayer saved us?" King Finarfin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes she did," Vairë answered.

"How long will their war with evil go on?" Finrod asked.

"Until the end on that world," Yavanna answered.

"Now you know why they're slayers, half-Ainur and others doing Eru Ilúvatar's Will on that world," Aulë said.

"How many slayers have there been?" a Noldor asked.

"None of us will ever know," Varda answered.

"The slayer not only protects her world, but on occasion Eru Ilúvatar's entire creation," Ulmo told them.

"Eru Ilúvatar put that kind of power in the hands of mortal females?" Tia asked with a sour look on her face.

Galadriel turned and looked at her.

"Yes He did," Ulmo answered.

"Who was the Ainur who lead them into battle?" Lord Elrond asked and knew there was something very special about him and he stood taller than Maglor.

"The Chief Ainur," Manwë answered.

"The one above all the Ainur?" King Ingwë asked surprised.

"Yes, the High Prince himself," Ulmo replied.

Galadriel smiled and now had the answer to one of her questions.

"Everyone gave deference to him except the mortals," King Finarfin said. "Why?"

"Mortals on Angela's world have never given deference to any Ainur because it's Eru Ilúvatar's Will," Manwë answered.

The elves were surprised to hear this and there were more than a few raised eyebrows in the room and everyone wondered why, but dare not ask.

"Lord Eönwë's wife seemed to know him," Glorfindel said.

"Angela has known the High Prince since she was six years old," Irmo replied.

"She has?" Gil-galad asked surprised, as were the other elves.

"Yes, that's why he kissed her and she kissed him. He was also her teacher and taught her how to wield a sword until she was 14 years old; then Crown Prince Aral became her teacher, as Mrs. Evans told us. Mortals on her world are use to dealing with the Ainur, or angels as they call us," Ulmo answered. "The High Prince knows mortals very well and Eru Ilúvatar sent him to teach them shortly after they awoke."

That revelation surprised the elves who thought they were the only ones who knew or dealt with the Ainur, but now they knew otherwise.

"Eru Ilúvatar sent the High Prince himself to teach them?" a Vanyar asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Yes," Estë answered.

"Why did Eru Ilúvatar send the Chief Ainur?" King Ingwë asked.

"The Chief Ainur has always lead the half-Ainur into battle and he's their Captain," Oromë answered.

The elves got an education that day and were told they'll learn more when Lord's Námo and Olórin return to Valinor and the elves departed the Ring of Doom.

xxx

"Angela's doom came to the fore," Ulmo said.

"She is the white fire and Michael was standing by her side when he told her Atar's Will, which surprised her, as we saw," Irmo replied.

"Now we know why Námo, Eönwë and Olórin were sent to that world," Tulkas said.

"Only Eönwë could kill the Maia," Oromë replied.

"How did they get there?" Vána asked. "The Ainur and Elves are bound to Arda."

"We'll find out when they return and Angela was right when she said it was Arda related," Ulmo answered.

"It was a mortal girl who rid everyone of Curunír once and for all," Aulë stated.

"It was her doom and the slayer scythe was not only made to destroy demons, but the Ainur as well. We all saw the light of Atar on Buffy's fëa and the Flame Imperishable come out of the scythe," Ulmo said. "This is another consequence of the Doom of the Ainur."

"Yes it is," Yavanna replied.

"The slayer scythe is an unusual weapon," Vána said.

"It's multi-purpose," Oromë reminded her. "We saw her use both ends of it."

"The Host disappeared after the Maia were killed," Nessa said.

"The Host was there because of the Maia," Ulmo replied.

The Valar discussed a few other matters before they departed the Ring of Doom.

xxx

Los Angeles

"Hello Buffy," Angel said when he approached with a smile on his face.

"Hey," she replied returning the smile. "We all thought you went over to the dark side."

"We brought them down from the inside," he informed her.

"I see," Buffy said.

"Thanks for the help." "Who are your new friends?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she answered.

"There's more to them than meets the eye," Angel said.

"You're right about that," Buffy replied.

"Hello slayer," Spike said when he walked up to her.

"Hello Spike, I thought you were dead," she replied.

"It seems the Powers had other ideas," he said.

"I know the feeling," she told him with a sad smile.

"Wesley's dead and we need another Watcher," Angel told her. "Do you know if Giles can spare anyone?"

"I'll ask him and I'm sorry to hear about Wesley," Buffy answered.

They talked for a few minutes and Angel and Spike left when they saw Riley Finn walking their way.

xxx

Major Riley Finn told Buffy they'll take it from there and that he and Sam have a son. She thanked and congratulated him and then said hello to Captain Graham Miller.

After they left Buffy and Faith gathered their teams together and Whistler appeared and sent them back to their respective homes; but, Buffy and Faith were to return to the Academy for an important meeting and snapped his fingers.

Angel and his crew returned to the Hyperion Hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

**NOTE: The Avalian Elves' word for Eru Ilúvatar is 'The Creator' and for the Ainur, 'Teachers'.**

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

"They're back," Mrs. Evans said to Giles and lead him to one of the lounges.

The elves were still in a rage over the defilement of the elleth when they returned to the Academy...and Olórin explained to them who Melkor was and what he did to the elves and mortals on Arda...which enraged them even further when they found out it was done by a Teacher.

Aral, Maril and Námo were lead into a private room off the lounge and Aral put Maril on one of the sofas and then turned to his ever present Captain's who walked up to him. He whispered something to Gael, who bowed and left the room, and then whispered something to Cyred, who also bowed and did the same. Everyone watched as Gael and his company followed him out of the Academy. Cyred barked an ordered when he entered the lounge and two elves moved swiftly to guard the door to the small sitting room where the Teacher and the Crown Prince and Princess were talking and Cyred stood nearby. He was heartbroken to see his Princess in such distress and he too felt anger and rage at the elleth's defilment. Aral sat on the other side of his wife and listened as she quietly, through her tears, talked to Námo about her feelings. Since they were one, Aral could feel her emotional distress and was grateful for the Teacher's help in comforting his wife. No one knew Aral put a silence spell around the room so they could talk in private.

Dawn watched as Námo, Aral, who was carrying Maril, Gael and Cyred entered the room and her heart went out to Maril and she wanted to help, but knew she was in good hands. "So that's what the slim ball fallen angel did to elves and humans in that dimension," Dawn said looking up at Maglor who was standing next to her.

"Yes," he replied.

Eönwë and Olórin were trying to calm the angry elves and Angela heard horses hooves a few minutes later and knew Gael and his company were heading back to Avali.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked when she and Faith appeared in the lounge and walked up to Giles and Mrs. Evans.

"The elves are upset at what happened to one of their kindred," Mrs. Evans answered and told them what happened to the elleth.

"That son-of-a-bitch," Faith said looking around the room.

"I agree," Giles replied.

"I hope he got what was coming to him," Buffy said with her arms folded across her chest.

"He did," Mrs. Evans replied and saw Buffy nod and Faith smile.

"Whistler told us there was an important meeting," Buffy said to Giles.

Whistler was standing at the other end of the room being unintrusive as possible.

"The Powers have something they want you to do," Giles replied.

"Do you know what it is?" Buffy asked.

"No," Giles answered. "Whistler and Mrs. Evans are the only ones who know."

Buffy and Faith looked at Mrs. Evans.

"You'll find out in an hour," she told them. "In the meantime why don't the two of you and Dawn go to the dining hall and have a snack."

They agreed and Buffy walked over to her sister and the three of them left the lounge and headed towards the dining hall.

The remaining elves walked up to Maglor and asked him to elaborate further on what happened to the elves and humans on Arda.

Maglor began to tell the tale . . .

"Is Maril going to be alright?" Angela asked Olórin when he and Eönwë walked over to her. "I've never seen her so upset before."

"She'll be fine," Olórin answered.

xxx

Avali

When Gael and his company returned to Avali, he dispatched a rider to the Royal Palace to inform the King and Queen about the Crown Princess and the cause of her distress. He and the rest of his company then proceeded to the Crown Prince and Crown Princesses' Palace.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

Cyred walked into the dining hall and hour later and told Dawn they were returning to Avali and also informed her that Aral and Maril will not be training her until the Crown Princess was well enough to return, but he'll stand in Aral's place.

She thanked him and they watched as he left the dining hall.

"Who was that and what did he say?" Faith asked putting her fork on her plate. This was hers and Buffy's second helping of a late night snack.

"He's one of Aral's Captains and his name is Cyred. He told me he'll be training me until further notice," Dawn answered and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked her sister.

"Outside," she answered.

Buffy and Faith followed Dawn out of the building and when they arrived they saw Aral helping his wife into their carriage and the elves already mounted on their horses ready to depart. They watched as Maril put her head on her husband's shoulder and he put a blanket around her legs and his right arm around her shoulder.

Olórin then got into the carriage and sat across from the Aral and Maril.

Cyred gave the order to depart when the Teacher got into the carriage and Gael opened a portal to Avali and the two Captains rode side-by-side through the portal with the carriage of the Crown Prince and Crown Princess behind them and the rest of the Company followed.

"Is Maril going to be okay?" Dawn asked Námo when she walked up to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes," he answered with a kind smile. Námo knew Dawn loved not only Maril and Aral, but the other elves as well.

"I'm happy to hear that," she said.

xxx

Mrs. Evans suggested everyone return to the lounge. When they entered, Whistler was still standing in the corner and walked up to Mrs. Evans when she nodded to him. "Whistler bring Simone Doffler and her slayers here," she said.

Whistler snapped his fingers and Simone Doffler and her rogue slayers appeared in the room.

The rogue slayers had stunned looks on their faces when they appeared and saw Giles, Buffy and Faith, along with others whom they've never seen before. They could feel the power coming of the two beautiful men and the two strange women, which made their teeth and bones hurt and their slayers senses were in overdrive.

"Who the hell are the rest of you and where are we?" Simone asked defiantly looking from one to another.

Námo remained stoic and Eönwë looked at her impassively. The rest remained silent, including Maglor.

Murmurs from the other rogue slayers.

"What are you?" a rouge slayer asked Maglor, who didn't respond.

Buffy was smiling and had her arms folded across her chest.

"Hello bitch," Faith said with a grin.

Simone was still furious when she attacked Faith, who side-stepped her fist and punched hard in the face sending her flying backwards, hitting a wall, which knocked her out cold. There was a hole in the wall where she landed.

"Sorry about that," Faith turned and said to Mrs. Evans.

"No problem dear, but you really aren't," she replied with a sly smile.

Faith liked her instantly and returned the smile.

Mrs. Evans winked at her.

The remaining rouge slayers cursed the others and tried to attack, but couldn't move.

"What's going on?" one rouge slayer asked.

"The Powers want all of you dealt with," Mrs. Evans answered.

"They can't do that," another rouge slayer said.

"Yes the Powers can," Giles replied wiping his glasses on his tie. "Gifts given can be taken away."

"The High Holy One has taken away your power," Whistler told them.

"What do you want to do with them Buffy?" Angela asked.

"I want their memories erased that they were once slayers and everything associated with the slayers, Watchers' Council and the demonic. Also erase their memories of this meeting and everyone in the room," she answered.

"You're no longer slayers," Giles told them.

"This is your doom," Angela said.

Whistler snapped his fingers and Simone Doffler and the rest of the rogue slayers disappeared.

Faith turned and looked where Simone lay and was surprised to see the hole in the wall had disappeared. When she looked at Mrs. Evans and Angela she saw smiles on their faces and knew not to asked any questions.

"Send us home Whistler," Giles said.

Whistler snapped his fingers again and Giles, Maglor, Buffy and Faith returned to their respective homes and Whistler disappeared.

"Who's going to teach me until Maril returns?" Dawn asked Mrs. Evans.

"I will," she answered.

"You can do that?" Dawn asked wide-eyed.

"Yes I can," she answered smiling at her.

"Good. I'm going to bed and I'll see you bright and early," Dawn said and headed towards the door.

"Angela and I will return home," Eönwë said and they disappeared.

xxx

Simone Doffler woke up in her apartment aching. When she got out of bed and looked into the mirror, she wondered where she got the black eye and bruised face. Another fight, she thought, but couldn't remember where or when and went back to bed and slept.

xxx

Mrs. Evans' Office

"I take it you got what you were sent to retrieve?" she asked Námo when they returned to her office.

"Yes I did," he answered sitting on one of the love seats and took the crystal ball out of his pocket and showed it to her.

Mrs. Evans was heartbroken when she saw the broken elleth inside. "She's going to need a lot of healing."

"She'll be in my Halls a very long time," he replied pouring himself a glass of elvish wine sitting on the coffee table.

"This is how everyone came to our world from Arda," she said handing him a sealed parchment.

"Thank you. I'll read it when I return to the cottage," he replied and noticed it came from the Timeless Halls.

"You and Olórin will be leaving tomorrow," she said.

"Olórin will return to Aman in a few days and thank you for everything," he said.

"Any time," she replied with a bright smile.

They talked for another hour before Námo returned to the cottage.

xxx

The Hellmouth

"We already know what happened at the battle and know that Angel and his crew were not turncoats after all." "What was the meeting about?" Xander asked Faith when she returned.

She told them what happened to Simone Doffler and the rogue slayers.

"It's about time," Robin said.

"Finally," Xander said throwing his arms in the air.

xxx

Office of the President of the United States - Washington, DC

"Mr. President I received this report from Major Finn a hour ago," his National Security Advisor said and handed him the report.

They went over the report page by page and the President was glad everything turned out all right and there were no civilian deaths. He and his Chief of Staff; the Heads of the CIA and FBI; the Joint Chiefs of Staffs, and Members of the National Security Agency were watching the battle via satellite and everyone was relieved when it was over. None of them asked who the ones with the pointed ears were or who the others were dressed in strange battle armor, but they had their suspicions. They didn't know they didn't see everything.

xxx

The Watchers' Council

After breakfast Maglor and Buffy gave Giles a report on the battle in Los Angeles.

"I'm glad everything turned out well," he said after taking a sip of his tea."How did Wesley die?"

"By one of the members of the Circle of the Black Thorn," Buffy answered. "Angel has requested another Watcher."

"I'll see what I can do," Giles replied.

"I heard on the news this morning that the law firm of Wolfram and Hart in Rome and Los Angeles both blew up last night due to gas leaks and the only casualties were the people inside the buildings," Buffy told Giles with a grin on her face. "I hope we don't have another apocalypse for the rest of the year."

"So do I," Giles said smiling at her.

xxx

The Angel Academy Dining Room

"How's Maril?" Angela asked Olórin when he appeared.

Olórin told them when they arrived on Avali they were taken to a secluded part of the continent, like Lórien in Aman, and a female Valar and her Maia attendants were waiting for them and they escorted the Crown Prince and Crown Princess onto the grounds. She had spoken to their families and told them the Crown Princess will be fine and not to worry. She also thanked me and Lord Námo for looking after the Crown Princess until they arrived back on Avali.

"Did the elves finally calm down?" Angela asked.

"Only when they arrived on the continent," he answered.

"Good," she said.

"Who was the strange woman the demons were afraid of and running from?" Námo asked Angela.

"The Old One, Illyria," she answered. "They ran because they knew who she was."

"She had no fear," Eönwë said. He watched as Illyria went from demon to demon snapping their necks with ease.

"Why would she?" Angela asked. "She's not afraid of anyone or anything."

"She looks different from the picture you showed us," Olórin said.

"When Illyria was resurrected her spirit took over the first body it saw – which was a human female named Winifred Burkle, who died and Illyria was reborn. When that happened Illyria's powers was greatly diminished; however, she's still very formidable and more powerful than any slayer and most of the demons we encounter," Mrs. Evans told them when she appeared and sat down at the table.

"Even demons with greater power will have second thoughts before they take her on, if they take her on at all," Angela told them. "She thinks everyone is scum at her feet."

"We heard," Námo said.

Angela and Mrs. Evans laughed.

"Do you have something to tell us Angela?" Olórin asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Angela smiled at him. "Michael told me how to destroy the hellmouth that was under Wolfram and Hart," she answered. "We only thought your Father could do that, since it was His power that destroyed the hellmouth in Sunnydale."

Olórin and Námo smiled at her and now knew what her dreams meant. Eönwë already knew because Angela had told him when they returned home.

"How was I able to do that?" she asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"Through your father and Eönwë," Mrs. Evans answered.

"Eönwë lit the stones of fire in me and it was my connection to him that sealed the deal," she said with a nod of her finally understanding. "I never knew we have the stones of fire in us until Eönwë told me."

"We all have them Angela," Mrs. Evans told her.

"You're all much more than you realize and even the half-Maia on this world are beyond what anyone can image. The full power of the half-Ainur was not needed until now, that's why the stones of fire were lit," Olórin told her.

"Why didn't Olórin light my stones?" Angela asked.

"Eönwë was part of your doom," Mrs. Evans told her. "In order for your doom to be realized your spirit had to join with an angel's spirit and Eönwë was the last piece of the puzzle."

"Why one of the angels from Aman?" she asked.

"They live among us, albeit in a different dimension and it was the Lord who chose Eönwë," Mrs. Evans answered.

"Why me?" she asked.

"It was Atar's Will," Námo answered.

"He used his own power in very different way," she said.

"Yes," Olórin said smiling at her. "Nothing is beyond Atar."

"Atar turned the apple cart over," Námo said with a stoic look on his face.

"I just found that out," Angela replied said with a grin.

"No one knew a hellmouth was under Wolfram and Hart," Mrs. Evans said.

"It all makes sense," Angela said. "Your Atar knew what was to come and I'm sure the Senior Partners are asking themselves what went wrong."

"Yes they are," Mrs. Evans replied smiling. "They never expected angels at their door-step nor any to participate in the battle."

"No they didn't," Angela said.

"Who're the Senior Partners?" Olórin asked looking at Mrs. Evans.

"They're demons that run multiple hell dimensions and have set-up shop on earth. No one knows who they are or what they look like and when they appear on earth, they do so in human form," Mrs. Evans answered. "The Members of the Circle of the Black Thorn worked for the Senior Partners and were their representatives on earth and answered to them, and they too were demons and were killed...that's why the Senior Partners opened the hellmouth. Their offices in Rome were also destroyed last night along with everyone inside and from what I understand, the Senior Partners were in the process of starting an apocalypse here on earth. It was one of the 'other' groups who do your Father's Will on earth who killed the Members of the Circle of the Black Thorn and they, in effect, thwarted the Senior Partners plans and prevented the apocalypse."

"Good," Olórin said nodding his head in approval.

"Most of the people who worked for the Senior Partners at Wolfram and Hart were human and I'm sure the three of you heard their cries and screams," Angela said.

"Yes we did," Eönwë said to his wife.

"There were also demons in those buildings and I bet they thought they were safe with all that security," Angela said with a smile.

"They were wrong," Olórin said.

"Yes they were and they forget that your Atar also sits over them and knows what they're going to do before they do," she replied.

"Yes He does," Námo said.

xxx

After they finished breakfast Námo said good-bye to the faculty, students and the Avalian elves.

"Good-bye," Angela said when she and her husband walked Námo to the cottage on the Academy grounds and she gave him a hug, which he returned.

They watched as he entered the cottage and knew his Atar would immediately send him back to Aman.

xxx

Valinor

When Námo appeared in the gardens of Lórien in Aman, Irmo and Estë immediately appeared by his side.

"Welcome back," Irmo said to his brother.

"Thank you," Námo replied and laid the crystal ball on the ground.

The crystal ball disappeared and the sleeping elleth appear. The darkness that surrounded her was gone, but they knew it'll take time for her body to completely heal. A few hours later the elleth's fëa rose from her body and went to the Halls of Mandos.

"I've accepted her into my Halls," Námo said to them and disappeared.

xxx

Ring of Doom

When Námo appeared in the Ring of Doom only he and Manwë were present. He sat on his throne and told Manwë of the prophecy regarding Maglor, the Laws and Customs of the Avalian and Sylvan Elves and how the others from Arda came to be on Angela's world.

After their conversation, Manwë summoned the other Valar to the Ring of Doom and they appeared on their thrones, except Ulmo who listened from his waters. Then Manwë gave a slight nod to Námo.

Namo explained to the them who and what the Senior Partners are and told them the Senior Partners knew about Melkor and Sauron, but never interfered on Arda until the _War of Wrath_ and the _War of the Ring_. During those battles and amidst all the confusion, D'Hoffryn sent the Maia, elleth, and orcs to the Senior Partners who used them for their own purposes.

"How did he do that?" Oromë asked.

"He has the ability to create windows into all the dimensions and listen and observe what's going on and also transport others to other dimensions," Námo answered.

"Are the Senior Partners a threat to Arda?" Tulkas asked.

"No," Námo answered. "Atar has made sure of that."

"How?" Nessa asked.

"Atar didn't tell me," Námo answered. He answered their questions about Angela, Dawn and the battle.

The Valar found out Dawn is Buffy's younger sister and the power she's gifted with came from their Atar and it's much older than the Ainur. He also told them her wands were hallowed in and came from the Timeless Halls and will return to the Timeless Halls when she dies. They also found out it was their Atar who chose Angela to destroyed the hellmouth under Wolfram and Hart, which only their Atar knew was there.

"The strange female was the Old One?" Oromë asked.

"Yes she is, although her power is greatly diminished due to her fëa being in mortal body," Námo answered. "Yet, she's still very powerful and beyond any mortal's understanding."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

**NOTE: Finrod's name in Aman is Findaráto.**

"When will you be leaving Olórin?" Angela asked.

"In a few days," he answered.

"I have a few letters for you to take back with you," she said.

"Do you now?" he asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Now that we've finished breakfast, I'm going to take the two of you on a little trip," she said grinning.

"Where are we going?" Eönwë asked.

"It's a surprise, but we can't show ourselves," she said and took both of their hands.

"Where are we?" Olórin asked looking around and noticed the deep crater and wondered how it came to be.

"The Grand Canyon?" she answered.

"Why are we here?" Eönwë asked looking at his wife.

"To tell you a story?" she answered. "Before the demons came and we awoke, the dinosaurs roamed this world. They were large animals that lived here for untold ages. They died out when our world was hit by an asteroid shower over 60 million years ago. Asteroids are large rocks in space that slammed into our world and when that happened, our world changed to what it is today. Those impacts also weakened our dimension walls and caused cracks in our world which are known as the hellmouth's. They also opened a portal to Avali and Sylvan long before the elves awoke on those worlds."

Olórin smiled at her now understanding why the three worlds are connected together. "I presume one hit here?" he asked.

"Our scientists think so and also in a few other places," she answered.

Eönwë and Olórin looked into the deep crater and then looked at the landscape around them. It was very different than anything they'd seen before and thought the muted colors were beautiful as the sun rose.

"Let's go to our next destination," she said and took both of their hands.

xxx

National Museum of Natural History - Washington, DC - Hall of Paleobiology

"These are the bones of the dinosaurs," she told them and watched as her husband and Olórin studied the bones of the dinosaurs.

"They were large," her husband said.

"Yes they were," she replied.

After they toured the Hall of Paleobiology, she took them on the complete tour of the National Museum of Natural History.

Eönwë and Olórin notice the little children recognized them as Ainur and the children smiled and waved at them.

"They're angels mommy," they heard a little girl say and Olórin winked at her when they were leaving the Museum.

xxx

"They know who we are," Eönwë said to Angela when they returned home.

"Of course they do," she replied smiling at her husband. "Mortal children can spot an angel coming a mile away."

"How?" he asked.

"They see your light and children always run to the light," she answered. "It has something to do with their purity and innocence at that age."

"Purity of the heart, mind and soul," Olórin said.

"Exactly," she replied. "Get use to it honey."

Eönwë smiled at her and set the table for dinner. Another guest for dinner that evening was Father Joseph Daniels.

xxx

Los Angeles - 11:00 P.M.

Illyria was standing on the rooftop of the Hyperion Hotel looking down when she felt a presence behind her. When she turned around she saw a very tall man smiling down at her. "You're a creature of light," she said after studying him.

"Yes I am," he replied and the smile never left his face.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Would you like to talk?" he asked.

Illyria studied him again and something inside her told her she could unburden herself to him. "Why was I brought back?" she asked. "My time has come and gone and now these pitiful humans now rule this world and I have no place here anymore."

"I can't answer why you were brought back, but it seems to me you were needed for the battle and maybe more in the future. As for your place, only you can decide that and I'm sure there are others who can help you...and these pitiful humans are much more resilient than you give them credit for," he answered and the smile never left his face.

"This body I'm in has many weaknesses," she said. "The human female that was once called Winifred Burkle had a need to call her parents every year to tell them she was alright and that she loved them."

"Are you doing the same?" the tall man asked.

"Yes I am, but I don't know why," she answered.

The tall man smiled and they continued talking.

xxx

The Slayer Compound

Olórin will be returning to Aman later that day and went to say good-bye to Buffy and the other slayers. When he arrived Buffy met him in the common room and he told her why he was there.

"You're returning to home," she said.

"Yes I am. It was nice meeting you and your sister slayers," he told her with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you and thanks for the lessons. I learned a great deal from you," Buffy said returning the smile and walked up to him and gave him a hug, which he returned.

Olórin noticed Buffy's smile reached her eyes.

Buffy summoned the rest of the slayers into the common room and they said good-by to Olórin and more than a few of them gave him a hug and kiss – which he also returned and they watched as he disappeared.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

"Here are the letters I've written to Mr. Finrod, Miss Galadriel and Mr. Elrond." "Will you give it to them?" she asked.

"I will," Olórin replied looking at the parchments written in English.

"It's time to go Olórin," Eönwë said to his brother. Eönwë will never forget what his brother said to him the night before he was to be married: That he should cherish every moment he spends with Angela as her life will be short. However, he will know what it is to be a father, whereas the Valar and Maia will never know the joy of being a parent, which is the greatest gift their Atar can bestow. Olórin also told him he will come to know what it's like to lose the ones you love, as he did, but life will go on.

"Yes it is," he replied.

"Good-bye Olórin," she said hugging the Maia when they reached the door to the cottage.

"Good-bye for now Angela," he replied smiling and walked into the cottage.

xxx

Valinor

When Olórin returned to Aman he had an audience with Manwë who told him he'll be his Herald until Eönwë returned. Olórin bowed and said he was honored and returned to his abode.

Palace of King Finarfin - Tirion

Finrod was waiting for Lord Olórin in the expansive gardens of his father's palace. He received word from a messenger that the Maia wanted to see him and told the messenger when and where they could meet.

"Lord Olórin," Finrod said with a bow when the Maia appeared.

"Hello Prince Findaráto," Olórin replied.

"Shall we sit?" Findaráto said pointing to the stone bench.

"Thank you," Olórin replied and sat next to Findaráto.

"Why do you want to see me Lord Olórin?" he asked.

"Angela has written you a letter and asked if I would give it to you," he answered and handed Findaráto the parchment.

Findaráto looked at the parchment written in Sindarin. "I didn't know she spoke Sindarin," he said.

"She doesn't," Olórin replied. "The letter was written in English, but we I returned to Aman it was in Sindarin."

Findaráto raised an eyebrow at the Maia and saw the twinkle in his eyes. He nodded his head in understanding and opened the parchment and began reading.

_Dear Mr. Finrod,_

_I want to thank you for your love of humans on Arda. It was Lord Eru who sat that love in your heart and it was you He wanted to find humans first because He knew your love for mankind would be true and pure and you would help and defend by fellow humans, which you did. Your friendship with your dear friend Bëor bore fruit when you saved Beren, and by doing that, you saved everyone Arda, which is the task Lord Eru assigned to you. Rather you know it or not, your friend Bëor is still with you...Mr. Elrond and your great-nephews, Elladan and Elrohir are descendants of Bëor the Old and he's now part of your family, and if you look closely you're see your friend in their faces and gestures. You are to be commended for your loyalty, love, honor, courage and bravery, and I again thank you. Below is a song my husband and Lord Olórin heard for the first time on New Year's Eve, which is called Auld Lang Syne. Auld Lang Syne is a song of remembrance and friendship, which we sing at the start of every New Year by our calendar, and Lord Olórin will tell you what Auld Lang Syne and the song means._

_Auld Lang Syne_

_Should old acquaintances be forgot,_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should old acquaintances be forgot,_

_And Days of Auld Lang Syne!_

_For Auld Lang Syne, my dear_

_For Auld Lang Syne,_

_We will take a cup of kindness yet_

_For Auld Lang Syne._

_We two have run about the hillsides_

_And pulled the daisies fine,_

_But we have wandered many a weary foot_

_Since the Days of Auld Lang Syne._

_We two have paddled (waded) in the stream_

_From noon until dinner time,_

_But seas between us broad have roared_

_Since the Days of Auld Lang Syne!_

_For Auld Lang Syne, my dear_

_For Auld Lang Syne,_

_We will take a cup of kindness yet_

_For Auld Lang Syne._

_And here's a hand my trusty friend!_

_And give us a hand o' thine!_

_We're take a cup of kindness yet_

_For Auld Lang Syne._

_For Auld Lang Syne, my dear_

_For Auld Lang Syne,_

_We will take a cup of kindness yet_

_For Auld Lang Syne._

_Sincerely,_

_Angela_

Olórin watched as Finrod read the letter and knew memories were awakened in him.

"I cannot read the song," Findaráto said and showed Lord Olórin that part of the letter.

Olórin saw it was written in English. "The song is in English and it's called Auld Lang Syne, which means 'Old Long Ago'. It's a song about two friends when they were young and one moved away across the sea. They found each other again many years later and had a drink to yesterday," Olórin answered. "Everyone on Angela's world sings this song every year and afterwards raise their glasses and have a drink to yesterday."

"For the Days of Old Long Ago," Findaráto said nodding his head in understanding.

"Yes," Olórin replied and translated the song.

"It's very beautiful, Findaráto said and suddenly started singing the words in English.

Olórin smiled and sang along with him.

Findaráto smiled after they finished singing. "She wrote that it's a song of remembrance and friendship," he said..

"Yes it is Prince Findaráto," Olórin replied. "One should never forget one's old friends, even if they have passed on. Mortals don't."

"Thank you Lord Olórin," he said smiling.

"You're welcome Prince Findaráto," he replied returning the smile.

"What's Lady Angela and our kindred like?" he asked.

Olórin told him and answered Findaráto's questions.

xxx

When Elrond arrived in the Valinor he settled on Tol Eressëa with the rest of his people. He and they found that it reminded them of Arda, where they were born and lived until they arrived in the West. They knew Tol Eressëa had once been part of Middle-Earth, that's why it felt like home to them and the others who arrived in the West who refused the summons of the Valar. When he arrived, his people once again claimed him as their Lord and they settled in the middle of the island, which has many trees, flowers and water falls. The layout of Lord Elrond's new realm is similar to Rivendell, but built on the ground and their new homes are more magnificent than the ones on Arda, and his sons still live with their parents. Erestor is still his Chief Counsel and their friend Glorfindel stops by to visit and when he does, he stays for over a 100 years at a time.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel also live on Tol Eressëa. When Lady Galadriel arrived back into the West, she also settled on Tol Eressëa and she and the elves she and her husband once ruled built their homes in a great forest. When her husband arrived in the West over 100 years later, the Galadhrim welcomed their Lord and were glad to see their Lord and Lady together once again. Ten years after Celeborn arrived, Galadriel received permission from the Valar to travel to Aman and introduce Celeborn, Elrond, Celebrían and her grandsons to her family. When they arrived at her father's palace for a feast in their honor, they were murmurs among the guests who've never met one of the Moriquendi, or Dark Elves, who've never seen the light of the Two Trees.

King Finarfin and Queen Eärwen were heartbroken that they couldn't communicate with their family except their daughter and knew only with the permission of the Valar can they come to Aman, and only for a short stay. They were devastated when they learned from their daughter that their great-granddaughter Arwen chose the life of a mortal and married the High King of Gondor and Arnor and became his Queen. During the meal, the twins told Lord Olórin what they knew of the lives of King Éomer and Queen Lothiriel, Prince Faramir, Princess Éowyn, Merry and Pippin. They regaled them with the stories of their nephew and nieces, which brought smiles and laughs from Lord Olórin, Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond and Celebrían. Finrod translated for the others. Lord Elrond told the others that Eldarion, the now High King of Gondor and Arnor, is King Finarfin and Queen Eärwen's great-great-grandson. After Finrod translated, the King and Queen beamed.

King Finarfin finally realized what the Sundering of the Elves had done; which is, the elves that came from Arda who refused the summons, can no longer communicate with their kindred in Aman; and they'd split into different sub-groups and each has their own King and Lords, and don't consider themselves Vanyar, Noldor or Teleri. The three kings on Aman know King Thranduil is a Sindarin Elf who ruled the Woodland Realm on Arda for many ages before coming to the West, where his Queen was waiting for him after she was released from the Halls of Mandos. They also know his son is Prince Legolas and they and their people live in a Woodland Realm on Tol Eressëa. However, he and the other kings know they're forbidden to set foot on Aman and if they wanted to meet them, they'll have to travel to Tol Eressëa...and from what they've heard about the King of the Woodland Realm, they know he's a mighty warrior who fought for thousands of ages on Arda to keep is realm and people safe; and King Ingwë was told by the Valar that King Thranduil would never give him his allegiance and his people call him Thranduil the Great because of his deeds.

After the feast, their Majesties and Finrod were shown parchments of their kin on Arda and they asked many questions.

xxx

Tol Eressëa - Home of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were visiting their daughter, son-in-law and grandsons when they received word that Lord Olórin wanted to see them.

"Do you know what this is about?" Celeborn asked his son-in-law.

"No I don't," Elrond answered.

"Lord Olórin," Celeborn said when he was shown in Elrond's study and they stood and bowed to the Maia.

"Hello Celeborn, Galadriel and Elrond," he replied with a smile. "I'm here to give Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond a letter."

"From whom Lord Olórin?" Elrond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Angela," he answered and handed Galadriel and Elrond their letter and took a seat. "The letters were written in English, however, we I returned to Aman they were in Sindarin."

Galadriel smiled and opened the sealed parchment and read her letter.

_Dear Lady Galadriel,_

_When you were born you had a great destiny ahead of you, and when one has that kind of destiny, there is a high price to be paid. It was Lord Eru who set in your heart to leave Aman and go to Arda because He made you the link between the Ainur, Elves and Men on Arda. When you met that handsome husband of yours, the link was forged. Your great-grandson, Eldarion, was descended from the three Kings of Elves in Aman, along with King Thingol, and the three Houses of the Edain on Arda. He was also the great-grandson of Eärendil and reunited the line of the half-elven and a descendent of the great Kings of Men. All that came through you and your husband and it's only through the prism of history that one can see it._

_After you and your husband settled in Lothlórien, that's when the work Lord Eru wanted you to do began. You and your husband kept Lothlórien safe and in doing that, you helped Eorl the Young and others. It was Lord Eru who assigned you the task of taking down Dol Guldur and lay bare it pits; which you did in specular fashion I might add, and that's another reason He gave you the gifts you have. It was only Sauron himself who could defeat you...that's how great you are. I'm sure you know it was Lady Éowyn who killed his greatest servant, and the two of you were sister slayers. Those fine ladies in Aman sat home knitting while you were healing wounds and getting your hands dirty, or running with only the clothes on your back. You've known hardship and what it's like to look over your shoulder._

_We have a saying on our world that you can never go home again; and you're not the same person you were when you left Aman and no one in Aman can understand you or what you have been through, or the weight you carried. Your race is run and you have reached the finish line and triumph, and I know we'll meet one day and I look forward to it._

_Bless You,_

_Angela_

xxx

_Dear Lord Elrond,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I want to thank you for taking care of and helping my fellow humans and others who came to The Last Homely House. When Lord Olórin was on our world, he gave a lecture to the students and faculty at the Academy about his stay on Arda and the War of the Ring, and we asked many questions. The students and faculty also wanted to ask you questions, but we couldn't because you weren't here, and everyone thought it would be great to have you as a Teacher of History of Arda at the Academy. From what we understand, you have an extensive library of the many ages on Arda and we wondered if you've shared this knowledge with everyone Aman; and if not, you should. There's much to tell and everyone should know their history, for good or ill, like we do. You would make a great History Teacher to the young ones on Tol Eressëa. I took my husband and Lord Olórin to a Museum and showed them a history of our world and make sure Lord Olórin tells you all about it. He also regaled us with a few tales of your sons when they were young and he had us laughing. We also have twin boys at the Academy and they may seems like angels, but we know better. They just haven't gotten caught yet._

_I'm sure we've meet one day and tell that lovely wife of yours and the twins I said hello._

_Sincerely,_

_Angela _

xxx

Olórin saw Elrond smile when he read his letter and Lady Galadriel had a serene look on her face.

"What is Angela like?" Elrond asked after he finished reading his letter.

"She's very wise for someone her age," Olórin answered.

"She's also very powerful," Celeborn said.

"She has the power of an Ainur, as do all the half-Ainur on her world," Olórin replied.

"What type of power does Dawn have?" Galadriel said.

"We'll discuss that later – I have to return to Aman," Olórin said and disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

Tol Eressëa - One Month Later - Home of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían

Glorfindel arrived that morning for a 100 year or so stay with Lord Elrond and his family and knew there was going to be a feast held in his honor that evening and Lord Olórin was invited and accepted.

"My Lord," Elrond said when Olórin appeared on the large terrace.

"Hello Elrond," he replied and acknowledged the other guests, who gave the Maia a nod of their heads.

A servant handed the Maia a glass of wine and he thanked him.

"Now will you tell us about Dawn?" Galadriel asked smiling after Olórin sat next to the host.

"What would you like to know?" he asked her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Everything about her," Galadriel answered and took a sip of her wine.

"Dawn is 19 years old and Buffy's younger sister and she's attending an Institute of Higher Learning, or a University as they call it. She can speak, read and write in seven different languages, including Elven and Sindarin. She's also a magic wielder and healer and Princess Maril is teaching her elvish magic and healing and human magic and healing. Prince Aral is teaching her weaponry and from what I've seen and was told, she's an excellent student in all her subjects," Olórin answered.

"Dawn is a also a healer and is being taught by the Crown Prince and Crown Princess?" Elrond asked.

"Yes," Olórin answered. "Prince Aral and Princess Maril are also magic wielders, as are many of the Avalian Elves, and this is Eru Ilúvatar's Will. They're both very fond of Dawn and she has come to love them and the Avalian Elves. A female magic wielder on Angela's world is called a 'witch' and a male magic wielder is called a 'warlock'."

"What did Dawn turn into?" Glorfindel asked.

"That Lord Glorfindel shall forever remain a mystery. No one there would tell us, but we do know that power was created by Eru Ilúvatar and is much older than the Ainur, and it was Eru Ilúvatar who gifted it to Dawn. The human magic Princess Maril is teaching Dawn was gifted to her from Eru Ilúvatar, as well as the knowledge to teach Dawn how to use the power He bestowed on her," Olórin answered.

"The Avalian Elves know about that power?" Elladan asked.

"Some, but not all, and I'm sure the ones who know will never tell us," Olórin answered looking at Elrond's son.

"What elvish magic is Dawn learning Lord Olórin?" Celebrían asked.

"Avalian elvish magic is very different from the magic all of you know," he answered. "The wind Dawn called on the rooftop was taught to her by Princess Maril."

Elrond raised an elegant eyebrow and Galadriel smiled.

"What was in her hand and what language did she speak?" Celeborn asked.

"The object that was in her hand is called a crystal ball and the language she spoke is Latin. Latin is the language spoken by magic wielders on Angela's world when they perform magic," Olórin answered. "A crystal ball is similar to Lady Galadriel's mirror."

"How so?" Galadriel asked.

"All Dawn has to do is look into the crystal ball and see what appears. As some of you saw, the crystal ball can also trap others inside," he answered.

"Was that elvish magic?" Erestor asked.

"No, that was human magic," Olórin answered.

Murmurs from some of the guests.

"They call that magic Divination," Olórin told them.

"A crystal ball can be dangerous in the wrong hands," Elrond said.

"I agree," Olórin replied.

"What were the other strange things Dawn had in her hands?" Elrond asked.

"Those are her wands," Olórin answered and explained to them what wands were and their function.

"They're a small staff," Elrond said.

"Yes they are; but Dawn is unusual, in that she can practice magic with or without a wand," Olórin replied.

"Why is that unusual?" Gil-galad asked.

"No magic wielder on Angela's world, which they call earth, uses a staff or wand to practice magic," Olórin answered. He didn't know that Angela didn't know about the few hundred wand users on her world. "They use words, their hands or motion to wield their magic...and it was the words Dawn spoke that called the elleth to her."

"Those words were very powerful," Glorfindel said.

"Yes they were," Olórin replied.

"Do they have the ability to change others?" Celeborn asked remembering the orcs and others.

"Yes they do and they call it Transfiguration," Olórin answered. "They do it by saying a few words and the person or object changes into whatever they want them to be. They can also change the person or object back to their original form. Angela gave us a demonstration after dinner one evening at her and Lord Eönwë's home. She said a few words and the dinner table started talking and moving around. When she snapped her fingers the table was back in it's proper place. She also said a few words while clapping her hands and the columns in their home moved to the center of the room. When she spoke different words and clapped her hands again, the columns moved back to their proper place. She held a cup in her and when she threw it up, it turned into a bird and flew around the room. When she said a few words the bird turned back into the cup and dropped to the floor. She held out her hand and the cup came to her. The half-Ainur and other magic wielders can also send anyone where they want them to go with just a wave of their hand."

More murmurs from some of the guests.

"Their magic is different and they have the ability to turn objects into whatever they wish and make them do what they want," Celebrían said.

"Yes they can and the magic practice there is very dangerous and always has unintended consequences which no one can foresee, especially on the hellmouth," Olórin replied. "I saw the students practicing their magic at the Academy and they have the ability to walked through walls and doors and some were doing hand stances in the air. The twins sank into the floor and then appeared behind me with grins on their faces. They were a joy and delight to watch." Olórin smiled and had a twinkle in his eyes.

Elladan and Elrohir smiled when they heard what the twins did and knew they would do the same thing.

"We saw white light come out of a few half-Ainur's hands," Elrohir said.

"That was power Elrohir and not magic," Olórin replied.

"Why are the consequences on the hellmouth different?" Erestor asked.

"When I went with Buffy to the hellmouth, I felt the magic in air and the energy field that permeates the hellmouth is corrupting...and someone cast a spell on the hellmouth and it was the residue of that spell that got the First Evil's attention," Olórin answered.

"Unintended consequences," Galadriel said.

Olórin nodded his head and took a sip of his wine.

"How powerful are the half-Ainur Lord Olórin?" Haldir asked.

"They all have the power of an Ainur and Angela's father is an Ainur in the Timeless Halls. However, they're like the Ainur in that their gifts also vary. Some are healers, teachers, counselors, builders and the like. The one you saw blowing ashes into the sky is their Manwë and his name is David. They all have the ability to do that, but David's ability is much greater," Olórin answered.

xxx

"Who's Buffy?" another guest asked.

"The slayer who killed Saruman?" Olórin answered and saw the ellon nod his head.

"That surprised us," Glorfindel said.

"I'm sure it did," Olórin replied.

"One sister is the slayer and the other sister's power is a mystery," Galadriel said smiling.

Olórin returned the smile.

"What did Angela turn into Lord Olórin?" Gil-galad asked.

"Fire, which was her doom. Eru Ilúvatar chose her to destroy that hellmouth," he answered.

"It seems Eru Ilúvatar only chooses females to do His Will on earth," another ellon said.

"It's females who guard the hellmouth and always have and will. It's females who're his Herald and Dooms-women on that world, except on three occasions throughout their history," Olórin replied.

"I wonder why?" Elladan asked.

"Angela told me it has something to do with a female's biology with regard to the slayers and a female's temperament with regards to being Eru Ilúvatar's Herald and Dooms-woman. She also told us that no one will ever suspect a female and they have an iron fist in a velvet glove," Olórin answered. "She also told me females are more ruthless and deadly than any male because Eru Ilúvatar made them that way." He saw the confused looks on most of the elves faces.

Galadriel smiled and knew exactly what Angela meant and listened as Lord Olórin told them the doom she pronounced to three mortals who made a deal with a demon.

xxx

"How does Maglor like his new home?" Elrond asked changing the subject and took a sip of his wine.

"He's doing very well and everyone likes him," Olórin answered.

"Including the Avalian Elves," Celeborn said.

"Yes they do and Prince Aral and Princess Maril and their children treat him, Mahtan and Nerdanel like family, including the King and Queen of Avali...and the elves on Avali have excepted them into their family. Maglor wears their clothing, eats their food and drinks their wine and tea...and he's now part of a different elvish community," Olórin replied.

"I see his skills have not diminished," Elrond said.

"No they haven't and he's going to need them on earth. Maglor is also a Watcher," Olórin replied and told them what a Watcher is and does.

"Do they know what he did?" an elleth asked.

"If they do, they've never commented on it," Olórin answered looking at her.

Galadriel suspected the Avalian Ruling Council and the Royal Family know.

xxx

"How did Angela's world come to be that way?" Elrond asked.

Olórin told them.

"That's how they met the Avalian and Sylvan Elves," Elrond said nodding his head.

"It was their doom to meet, as we've learned," Olórin replied.

"Their history is very different than Arda's," Celeborn said.

"Yes it is Lord Celeborn," Olórin replied.

"It's time for the feast," Elrond said.

During the feast everyone wanted to know what Avali and Sylvan looked like and Lord Olórin told them. Glorfindel remarked that their worlds are very different from Aman and Galadriel concurred. Olórin also answered their questions about the Avalian and Sylvan Elves.

After the feast there was music and dancing.

Elrond talked to Lord Olórin in his study after his guests had retired for the night and asked more questions about Maglor, which Olórin answered. Before Olórin departed, he told Elrond he'll tell him more of the history of earth.

xxx

Aman - One Week Later

Manwë, Námo and Ulmo spoke to Eru Ilúvatar in Manwë's garden and He told them His Will. After Ulmo left, Eru Ilúvatar told Manwë and Námo His Will concerning Eönwë in another matter.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

Dawn was delighted when Maril returned and was happy she looked well and is her old self again. "That city looks familiar," she said walking over to her crystal ball after it glowed.

Maril mentally told her husband to have Mrs. Evans come to their classroom.

"Welcome back Maril," Mrs. Evans said with a bright smile when she appeared.

"Thank you," she replied returning the smile. "This city just appeared in Dawn's crystal ball."

They watched as the crystal ball shifted to the Golden Gate Bridge. Then shifted again to a woman and man arguing – and that scene kept repeating itself without them hearing what was being said.

With a thought, Mrs. Evans summoned Robert Francis Xavier.

"Hello Helen," he said when he appeared in the classroom.

"This is Dawn Marie Summers," she told him.

"Hello Dawn, it's finally nice to meet you," he said and shook her hand. "I'm Robert Francis Xavier, Assistant Director of the Angel Institute."

"Hello," she replied and thought he looked like a warrior and saw the hard look in his eyes.

Maril and Dawn told him what they saw when the crystal ball glowed.

"This scene keeps repeating itself," Mrs. Evans told him.

Robert Francis Xavier watched the time-loop of the man and woman arguing.

"You son-of-a-bitch, I'm going to make you pay," the woman screamed at the man as he was walking away – which they heard. Then the scene shifted back to the Golden Gate Bridge.

"That's San Francisco, but their clothing tells me that's not our San Francisco," he told them.

"San Francisco in another dimension," Dawn said.

"Exactly," he replied.

"Why were we watching an argument between a man and a woman in another dimension?" Dawn asked looking between Mrs. Evans and Mr. Xavier.

"My gut tells me she made him pay," he answered.

"What does this have to do with us?" Dawn asked.

"We're going to find out," Xavier answered.

The crystal ball glowed again and they saw the different things and places that appeared.

"I'll be damned," Robert Xavier said.

"The Powers are telling us something," Mrs. Evans said.

"Yes they are," he replied.

"Do not discuss this with anyone else," Xavier told Maril and Dawn.

They agreed.

xxx

Mrs. Evans Office

"Hello Whistler," they said when he appeared after Mrs. Evans and Xavier appeared in her office.

Whistler returned their greetings and handed Xavier a thick piece of parchment and disappeared. He made himself comfortable on one of the love seats, poured himself a cup of coffee and read the parchment. After he finished reading, he handed the parchment to Mrs. Evans.

"This is a fine mess Robert," she told him after she finished reading the parchment.

"Yes it is and they've been there for 25 years and they're dug in deep," he replied.

"They're not going to like this one bit," she said.

"I know, but I've been put in charge and they have no say in the matter – and they don't know what they're us against," he replied. "They don't even know that they're there and they've already done a great deal of damage without anyone being the wiser."

"I agree," she said. "Now we know how she made the man pay."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he replied.

Mrs. Evans smiled at him.

xxx

A few days later, General Maxwell Alexander (David's father), Rupert Giles and Maglor were summoned to a meeting with Robert Xavier in Mrs. Evans' conference room. When Giles and Maglor arrived, they were introduced to the Assistant Director of the Angel Institute. Whistler was also there.

"What's this about Xavier?" General Alexander asked after everyone was seated and were served either coffee or tea.

Robert Xavier handed each of them a copy of the parchment.

"Good Lord," Giles said after reading his parchment then wiped his glasses on his tie.

"When and how did this happen?" the General asked Xavier with a livid expression on his face.

"Through Anya Jenkins at a demon party in Los Angeles in 1975. When she appeared, her friend Halfrek asked her where she'd been and Anya told her. Unbeknownst to the two vengeance demons, a lawyer from Wolfram and Hart was there and overheard their conversation and reported back to his bosses what they discussed," he answered.

"They've been there for years and have set up shop in more than one place," Giles said.

"Yes they have," Xavier replied and told them what he, Mrs. Evans, Maril and Dawn saw in Dawn's crystal ball. . ."

"I see you've been put in charge," the General said. "I know their politicians and military are not going to like that. If the shoe was on the other foot, I'll feel the same way."

"Our commands come from a higher authority and they'll acquiesce because they've no choice. They can't fight them, but we can, that's why we're being sent, and with Eönwë's brother's help, nothing of the demonic will be left in that dimension," he replied. "There's also a hellmouth on that world."

"They have left nothing to chance," Maglor said.

"No they haven't Maglor," Xavier replied.

"We all know what they're going to do when they're found out," the General said.

"Open the hellmouth," Giles replied.

"Of course they are, and we'll be waiting for them when they do," Xavier said.

"They've corrupted many children," Maglor said.

"Yes they have," Giles replied.

"That world is not suppose to have magic wielders, yet they do," Alexander said.

"The consequence of living near a hellmouth," Giles replied. "They're also dark magic wielders – and we know the reason why."

"Yes we do," Xavier said.


End file.
